The Other Ancient
by Keep Calm and Be Ninja
Summary: I entered the belly of the beast to protect my fraternal twin sister. Little did I know how deep a mess I would get myself into, or how attached I would become to the good people that would lay down their lives for me. If I could turn back time, I never would have joined. But all I can do now is fight and hope I survive. Who am I? I'm Autumn Gainsborough, SOLDIER 2nd Class
1. Prologue

**The Other Ancient-Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core. All rights go to Square Enix. **

I ran away from home at the age of seven, almost eight. It was to protect my family, to start a new life, and to keep from living a life of fear and isolation.

I came to a town full of wonderful people, learned self-defense, made friends I will never forget and went to school like any other normal child. And then I left to fight and hopefully discover useful information on my heritage that is the source of my fleeing. I hide under a mask and an alias. Only two people know who I really am, and I trust them both with my life. Who am I?

I am Autumn Gainsborough, SOLDIER 2nd Class. And I aim to find out the truth about my heritage, my parents, and how to get out of this mess I've gotten into as soon as possible. And to protect my twin fraternal sister, Aerith.

Even if it kills me.

* * *

**Autumn's POV**

I successfully entered the infantry as a female. I didn't bother to pretend being a boy, since I'd get discovered sooner or later. Master Zangan helped me create a practical alias with the help of an old friend: Sakura Gains. It worked, since they let me in and I wasn't captured and sent to the Science Department. They threw everything they could at me: Rigorous training exercises, tough grading, brutal punishments if I messed up, the list goes on and on.

I didn't always succeed, so I got more punishments piled on what I already had. But I was actually grateful-it helped me get stronger. And I actually made some friends amidst the many people who grew to hate me: Jason Chambers, Sarrel Oakens and Tyler Walkins. At first I just brushed them off, but they've saved my life a few times so I came to accept them.

At thirteen, my only kind instructor, Commander Jennings, said I have pretty impressive fighting skills. So I went to Junon to put them to the test. I heard some monsters liked to attack people at random, which was strange. Since I was off duty for a week for the holidays (Christmas, my favorite!), I left at first notice with a simple broadsword and a gun along with guards for my arms.

But I was ignorant of the situation until my phone rang when I was strolling down the streets of Junon.

"Sakura speaking."

_"Sakura! Please don't tell me you're still in Junon!_" Came the panicked voice of one of my closest friends.

"Tyler? Yes, I am. What's wrong?" I frowned in concern.

Usually Tyler is the least worried about me and is always cracking a joke.

_"A man named Harvey is present murdering townspeople, infantry and SOLDIER members! You need to get outta there now!"_

"What? But I-"

My phone was then shot out of my hand. I spun around to see about ten guys with guns, metal rods and even swords. I remained calm and pulled on my leather fighting gloves. "So, I'm guessing you're with Harvey?"

"Oh, right you are!"

A man wearing a long dark brown trench coat, black trousers and carrying a HUGE sword stepped forward with a smirk.

I smirked a little.

"Aww, I'm kinda disappointed. To think I was expecting some intimidating antagonist who knows what he's doing...it's almost laughable. Except for the fact that you've massacred everyone within your sight. Their deaths will be rectified."

Actually, his sword is pretty intimidating. Add that to a mentally unstable person, and you basically have a walking bomb waiting to explode. Unless I can defuse it.

Harvey laughed in an utterly despicable and raucous way. "How cute. Look at this girl! She thinks she actually stands a chance!" he eyed me closely. "Brave, but dumb. Boys, let's show her why SOLDIER fears us."

The guys surrounding me laughed, getting into fighting stances as well. Judging by how well they were handling their weapons and their stances, they seemed to know what they were doing. One guy lunged at me with his knife out of the corner of my eye.

I turned, grabbing his wrist and twisting the knife out of his hand. He howled in pain as I brought him into a hammerlock, pinning his arm behind his back and using him as a protective shield. His comrades froze as Harvey cocked an eyebrow. "A member of SOLDIER, eh? Kill her!" The men glanced at him hesitantly.. I took the opportunity to speak.

"I'm not a member of SOLDIER. It's pretty obvious. If I was I'd have freakishly bright blue eyes that glow. To think you've killed infantry, SOLDIER and citizens and don't know the difference...that's just sad." I sighed.

I'm actually genuinely disappointed. Harvey's intelligence level is questionable at this point.

"Then why do you have a sword?" He practically snarled at me.

"Because I had planned to test my skills here when I heard of a monster outbreak." I replied.

I doubt telling him I'm with the infantry would help me. At least I didn't lie.

Harvey shook his head with a revolting smirk on his face. "Nah, that's a standard Shinra military sword, now that I'm lookin' closely enough." he squinted his eyes. "You're with the infantry."

Well shoot, there goes keeping my job a secret.

"Can I just ask one question before I beat up your men and take you into custody?" I smiled slightly, knowing I'd follow through.

The crazy man looked at me as his followers got angry. "Settle down, men. Let the little Shinra dog ask her question."

...Dog?

Eh, granted we do whatever Shinra tells us to do, I guess it's understandable.

"Why are you killing so many people? And not just the military and SOLDIER members, but the townspeople?" I questioned.

Call it my curiosity getting the better of me or getting an idea of how to handle this madman, either way I want to know.

Harvey chuckled. "Why, to get Shinra's attention of course!"

My eyes widened in disbelief. This man killed innocent people just to get the company's attention!?

"We needed some way to bring them to us. You wouldn't understand."

I narrowed my eyes. "Try me."

"Shinra has ruined our lives, killing people off if they got in their way to build more Mako Reactors. All they want is money, they don't care if anyone else gets hurt." Harvey told me.

"And you think what you're doing is right!?" I nearly yelled.

How insane is this man?

"I'm protecting people. Shinra isn't wanted. They should die like the monsters they are!" Harvey declared.

"And you just killed dozens of innocent people you claim you're protecting! Where's the sense in that!? I mean, getting the company's attention is one thing, but a massacre? Come on, you just made yourself as bad as Shinra." I stated.

Harvey refused to speak anymore as he gritted his teeth, his hazel eyes blazing.

I think I crossed the line.

"Go on boys, kill her."

I shoved away the man I used as a shield when he slowed me down, turning to dodge an incoming stab from a sword.

Kicking it out of the user's hands, I brought my leg up to kick him hard in the head with a roundhouse, knocking him unconscious. The next thing I know I'm twirling away from metal rods and bullets. I used the guards on my arms to block a downwards strike from a rod and striked with a short straight-punch to the owner's chin.

Unfortunately, I might have gotten a tad bit cocky, which earned me discolored spots all over, a sprained wrist and a minor concussion. Oh, and a bunch of cuts. In the end I even had to shoot one of them with my gun, but somehow I lost it later on.

I knocked out another lackey, earning glares from the remaining six. Shoot, I'm still severely outnumbered.

Suddenly I heard footsteps heading behind me. Spinning around I pointed my sword at a 3rd Class SOLDIER. Lowering my weapon I stared at him. "Are you here to help or what?"

He nodded at me and started combating the lackeys with me. "I'm Luxiere, by the way."

I smiled a little. "Good to know."

"I've got these goons here, get their leader!" he ordered me. I nodded at him, drawing away from the battle.

I turned to look at Harvey, whose rage had intensified at this point and drew his sword. I drew my own, wrapping my hand around the handle tightly as it pointed to the ground at my side in a rather graceful manner. I intend to seem confident and graceful in the eyes of my enemy, but I'm not sure I'm really selling it.

To be honest I'm worried about how I'm going to manage while combating this psycho.

Harvey's eyes narrowed. "You know, not a lot of people fight left-handed except the General himself."

I smirked. "Well, isn't that coincidental?" I pulled up my mask that had hung around my neck.

Harvey charged forward at a speed that was surprising for a mere normal human with no military background. I stepped aside, using a back kick to make him stumble forward. He spun around, slashing ferociously at me as I blocked. Seeing his legs unguarded, I took the opportunity to use a sidekick to his right shin. He stepped back, grunting in pain. Noting his sword was lowering I used a butterfly kick to knock it out of his hands and kick him across the face. He lost his balance and fell to his knees, but then grabbed his sword again and got back up.

"I...won't go down...so easy." he panted.

I shifted into a defensive stance.

"I can see that." I said sarcastically before running forward and entering combat again.

I was starting to tire, and Harvey knew it. He managed to kick and punch me a few times, and I got some really deep scratches on my upper arms and my sides from his sword he had retrieved. Each time I narrowly avoided getting a body part cut off I couldn't help but let out a relieved sigh.

He threw a thrust at me, followed by a powerful lunge that forced me to counter. I could feel my arms trembling underneath the heavy pressure I was trying to keep at bay and my feet slid back a bit. I noticed, beneath the sparks from our clashing blades, a crack beginning to form in my sword.

_"Crap, this isn't looking too good."_ I grimly thought as I brought up my leg to send a front kick to his stomach. It didn't really seem to affect him but it did draw away his attention long enough for me to jump back.

Harvey smirked. "Looks like you're runnin outta juice little girl."

Panting, I tried to pump myself up. "Yeah, well, I'm not dead yet."

"No, but soon you will be!" The deranged man exclaimed before charging at me.

Now exhausted, I was too slow to dodge an incoming slash, resulting in gaining an incredibly deep cut on my left arm. I cried out as the searing pain intensified.

My opponent smirked, blowing me back with a front kick to my stomach.

It knocked the wind out of me, leaving me to try to fill my lungs back up while gasping for breath. Harvey slammed his right foot down to hit the ground, as I had managed to roll out-of-the-way in time.

I struggled to reach my sword, which had dropped because of my cut, but Harvey kicked it away from me.

Jerk.

I glared at him as he pointed his massive blade at me.

"Who's high and mighty now, little girl?" He taunted.

I gritted my teeth, fear washing over me as I shut my eyes. In the process I allowed my lethargy to consume me, hearing only a voice asking if I was alright.

* * *

**With Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth**

The three 1sts had just reached Junon, where the apparent murderer and terrorist Harvey and his crew were sighted. Sephiroth's cell phone rang out of nowhere, confusing all three of them as Sephiroth answered. "Report."

_"Harvey's crew has been compromised!'_

Sephiroth's eyes widened. "What?"

_"A member of the infantry was in the area, sir. As well as a 3rd Class that later joined in."_

"Who?"

_"I don't know, sir. We're not in the proximity. We just overheard the townspeople talking about it. Apparently Harvey is fighting the infantryman now while the 3rd Class battles the rest of the lackeys."_

"Very well. We are almost to the scene where Harvey was last seen. Rendezvous back to the choppers."

_"Yes, sir!" _

Sephiroth then hung up and pocketed his phone.

"What was that about?" Genesis questioned.

"Apparently, Harvey's group of followers have already been apprehended and Harvey himself is in the midst of a battle." Sephiroth replied. Angeal and Genesis exchanged looks of shock.

"What? But they're highly dangerous and killed several 2nds and 3rds." Angeal said, stunned that someone was already taking care of the threat.

"I received information stating that someone from the infantry took action and is in the midst of a battle with Harvey." Sephiroth explained.

"What? A mere infantryman? Impossible!" Genesis scoffed.

"In any case, it just might be true. Also a 3rd Class appeared and aided whoever it was. Let's continue and find out." Sephiroth told him and the three continued down the road until they reached what was obviously a battle sight. Weapons lied scattered everywhere, as well as Harvey's now unconscious men.

"Well, we reached the site. I don't see the infantryman anywhere." Genesis noted.

"Perhaps he's nearby." Angeal suggested.

A lone 3rd Class stood clutching his right arm. He turned to salute to the trio in surprise. "G-General Sephiroth! And 1st Classes Angeal and Genesis! Er, sirs!"

Angeal chuckled. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, sir! But, I was helping this infantry member that took out about over half of Harvey's men here..." Concern sparkled in Luxiere's glowing irises.

"Don't worry, we'll find him." Sephiroth said reassuringly.

Confusion caused Luxiere to frown. "Him, sir?"

"Yes." The silver-haired general seemed just as befuddled.

"Well, we'll keep searching. Head back to the choppers, you fought honorably." Angeal ordered with Luxiere complying.

10 minutes later~

"There's Harvey." The dark-haired 1st pointed out, motioning towards the man in the trench coat battling a teenage girl.

"What? He's fighting a girl!?" Genesis exclaimed, not believing what his eyes were seeing.

"She's pretty good." Angeal smirked.

Genesis scoffed. "Whatever."

They considered just standing by and watching, but Harvey started getting the upper hand and soon he had her on the ground, practically unconscious and about to end her life.

The trio leapt into action with Genesis and Sephiroth knocking Harvey away as Angeal hurried over to Sakura. "Are you alright?" he asked, but she was already out. Picking her up, he turned to see the antagonist that had caused them so much trouble unconscious with Sephiroth holding him under one arm like a potato sack.

"She demonstrated a lot of potential. I want to put her skills to the test once we reach HQ." The dark-haired 1st declared.

His silver-haired friend nodded in agreement. "I also want to see her extent of skills."

"What? Why are we agreeing to this?" Genesis groaned as he plucked Harvey's sword off the ground.

"Because she just took out Harvey's men and stood against him, even though she knew she could have died. She didn't, which is more than I can say for many of the infantry and even SOLDIER." Angeal pointed out.

"Fine. But I'm not fighting her. It's a waste of my time." The LOVELESS fan replied.

"We'll use Zack. He needs the extra training anyways." Angeal reassured him as they started walking back to the choppers.

After entering his own chopper, Angeal placed Sakura beside him on the bench. Zack immediately started asking questions. "Ooh, hey who's she?" his eyes remained glued to the girl.

"An infantryman and off-limits." Zack's mentor gave him a warning glare as he used a Cure to heal Sakura's arm.

The 2nd class slumped his shoulders. "Awww. But what happened to Harvey and his crew?"

Angeal motioned to the infantrymen escorting Harvey and his followers into another chopper, mainly in gurneys. "She took down Harvey's men and Sephiroth finished off Harvey."

The puppy stared at the girl in awe. "Really? Awesome!"

"And you will be fighting against her to see how good she really is." Angeal smirked.

Zack pouted. "What? Why me?"

"Because you need the extra training. Lately you've slacked off more than usual." His mentor replied.

Zack groaned. "Fine..."

A sudden moan made the two turn to look at Sakura, who was beginning to shift.

"Hey, I think she's waking up!" Zack exclaimed.

* * *

**Autumn's POV**

I groaned, placing a hand to my head while finding myself inside a chopper. Huh, someone must have carried me here. But who...?

Opening my eyes, the first thing they landed on was Angeal Hewley.

...

Wait...

What!?

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, staring at me with piercing, glowing blue eyes. I let out a yelp, so startled I fell to the floor.

"Owww..." I groaned.

Apparently there was someone else in the chopper, because I heard someone burst out laughing.

Angeal had a look of confusion on his face. "Was it something I said?"

"Hahaha, I think y-you scared her, Angeal!"

I whipped my head to glare at the source of the voice. I was almost startled to see a teen around my age, if not a couple of years older, laughing his head off. I turned my attention back to Angeal.

"S-sorry sir, I didn't realize...and I was merely taken by surprise, it is not that you scared me..."

Angeal smiled a bit. "It's fine. You're safe now. You alright?"

I nodded while scrambling to my feet. "Yes, sir, I'm fine." I sensed I had caught the other SOLDIER's interest as I felt him staring at me.

"Call me Angeal." The 1st class told me.

I shook my head. "I'm an infantryman, sir, it's my duty to serve under my superiors and SOLDIER and show them respect as a higher rank. That is, until I can join SOLDIER..."

"Don't worry, you'll get there soon enough."

"Sir?" My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"You're performance back there with Harvey was most impressive. It caught our attention. We'll be requesting approval from the Director to see what you can do. You'll be going against him first." Angeal explained and pointed to the other SOLDIER.

He was still chuckling from before. Even if I do respect the higher ranks, this one seemed too immature for me to respect him like Angeal.

"And who are you?" I questioned while lightly tapping my left foot with my hands on my hips.

He grinned. "Hey! I'm Zack Fair, SOLDIER 2nd Class, nice to meet 'ya!"

Okay, so now maybe he didn't seem so bad.

I nodded and saluted. "A pleasure to meet you, sir!"

Zack appeared befuddled about why I wasn't acting just as casual and nonchalant. "Okay, just call me Zack. Please."

"But, sir-" "Make that an order. Call me Zack. I really don't like formalities."

_"Yes, I can see that." _I thought as I calmly replied, "All right then, Zack. It's nice to meet you."

"What's your name?"

"I'm Sakura Gains, sir. I mean, Zack." I answered, a little embarrassed at my change in title-uses.

"Sakura, huh? Pretty name." Zack smiled a very dashing smile.

I shifted uncomfortably. "Um, thanks, Zack."

Then it dawned on me as I snapped my head to Angeal. "What about Luxiere? Is he okay?! He helped me..."

"Luxiere will be fine. A few cracked ribs and a broken arm, but he's alright. In fact he was more concerned about you." he smiled.

I sighed in relief. If he had died I would blame myself for all eternity.

* * *

**In HQ**

After a few more hours of flight, they finally reached HQ and the three 1st Classes got approval to test Sakura's skills. She stood in the training room with Zack, sword at the ready.

"Heh, seems like you know how to handle a sword." Zack smiled before drawing his own sword.

"Same to you. I wonder if you know how to use it efficiently, though?" Sakura teased. Angeal spoke over the phone.

"Begin."

Sakura dashed forward and slashed at Zack, sword clanging against sword. She pulled back and ducked just in time to avoid a horizontal swipe. Sakura grabbed Zack's wrist with her free hand and clashed swords again. The brunette performed a roundhouse kick to Zack's head and he stumbled back, blocking her continuing assault.

After some fiercely performed moves and some taunting, Sakura had Zack on the floor with her sword at his neck before helping him up. Angeal complimented on her performance before sending her out to battle Genesis. Though Genesis did it reluctantly and it took a an innumerable amount of convincing on the ravenette's behalf, so Sakura couldn't refuse after he tried so very hard to get Genesis to duel her.

She didn't last very long, but the girl put up a courageous fight. It was actually incredibly entertaining to see, since she started teasing the red-haired 1st to try to make him duel harder. Angeal noted it was impressive how she made up for her difference in strength compared to Genesis by speed and thinking ahead.

Then the girl insulted LOVELESS. Which turned out being a mistake, since Genesis's eyes went blazing and in a few moments he had her on the floor trying to make her beg for mercy. All she did was blow a raspberry at him in response.

Angeal had to tear his friend off of her and acted as peacemaker between the two. "Hey, knock it off!" he snapped, succeeding in calming the fiery redhead.

Sakura stood, smirking at Genesis. "Well, that was fun! You're way stronger than me, but then again you are a First, so I wasn't expecting to win anyways."

Genesis scoffed. "And you're an annoying little brat."

The girl scowled in offense. "Hey! Rude much!"

They started to bicker again as Angeal shoved them out the door. He and Sephiroth managed to persuade the Director into allowing Sakura to become a member of SOLDIER after a few hours of convincing.

Sakura was ecstatic, but requested that she get her mako treatments from someone other than Hojo. When she was asked why, she shrugged and said he was creepy.

* * *

**Autumn's POV**

I felt horrible. No, horrible wasn't strong enough a word. Repulsive, atrocious, repellent, and just downright awful sounded better fitting. The mako injections, surgeries and showers had taken away my beautiful rich coffee brown eyes, replacing them with a glowing sapphire. My insides burned and ached when I moved even an inch. I stayed in bed for what seemed to be months.

My mind was a wreck. Memories flashed by, no matter if they were welcome or convenient or not. Many were of my family and my time in the labs. But sometimes it would go to my time in Nibelheim or my friends I made in the infantry and SOLDIER.

A few months more, and I was back on my feet. My mentor was 1st Class Riley Jones. But some time later he said he couldn't teach me anymore, so they assigned me to none other than Angeal Hewley himself. I became Zack's partner by force, to my dislike. The higher-ups said I could be a great influence on him. Then my promotion to 2nd Class came, and from then on everything changed.

Zack and I became best friends, even though I still hide a lot from him.

I thought that things couldn't get much worse in Shinra or SOLDIER, but as I strolled in with Angeal and Zack into a training room for a training mission, my world would change in an instant.


	2. Chapter 1-Simulations Gone Wrong

**Chapter 1: Simulations Gone Wrong**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 Crisis Core. All rights go to Square Enix**

**Author's note: I made Aerith and my OC the same age as Cloud, so in this they are starting from sixteen and ending at twenty one in Crisis Core. I know it's a little confusing, but I wanted the ages a little younger because if my OC was older than Zack it'd make things a little weird. I understand that one of the big differences separating Aerith from Tifa is that Aerith was older than Tifa by a few years, but I've decided to overlook that. They're still older than her by a year.**

Midgar: The City of Dreams. More like a hospitable prison for the poor that had no where else to go for either shelter, money or both. In the center of this forsaken city, lies the Shinra Headquarters Building. Home of the tyrant that rules Midgar by the name of President Shinra, whose only interests are in money and power that is obtained through force and lies.

It is a rather depressing scenery, with dark grey clouds always present in the sky, blotting out the sun and the buildings so dry of color. Currently, a train was pulling into the Sector 8 Station. Its speed was much faster than it ever should be as it raced across the sector, speeding up even more as it headed towards the Sector 8 Reactor. Even when the signal bar came down with lights flashing from green to red, the train did not stop or lessen in speed, in the process colliding with the bar and crushing it into little wooden shards.

A helicopter followed in hot pursuit with a Shinra-issue logo painted on its side, making sure it was identified as a chopper that belonged to Shinra, sending a message not to mess with it.

"Wutai soldiers have taken control of a Shinra train Muka 93 Type 02." The pilot's voice sounded in the headpiece of a young man impatiently waiting for his part of the operation to commence in the back of the chopper.

"It is headed towards Sector 8 in Midgar. SOLDIER will be sent to take control of the situation." the pilot's voice continued.

A teen no older than eighteen with spiky raven hair, segmented bangs to frame his hair and threatened to cover his eyes, brilliant sky blue eyes, and an outfit consisting of a deep blue turtleneck, brown suspenders connected to a large black belt around his waist with a couple of thinner belts below it, matching dark blue sweats, a grey pauldron on each of his shoulders, black gloves, a sword strapped to his back and wearing black combat boots stood inside the chopper. He was tall and well-built, which was evident due to the toned muscles on his arms.

Then the chopper started to descend, hovering above the speeding train while keeping pace with it. "So far no change in the enemies movements." The teen crouched down, a million thoughts racing through his head.

"Start countdown mark! Mission Start!"the chopper door slid open. The SOLDIER rose to his feet and entered the doorway. Fierce winds whipped his face and made a mess of his dark spikes. He gripped the door frame for balance as he waited again.

"Operative is ready for insertion," the pilot spoke.

The SOLDIER looked down at the train speeding underneath him. _"Well, this oughta be fun." _he thought with a grin. He wrapped a hand around the handle of his sword strapped to his back by a circular magnet, reassured by the fact that it was ready to to be drawn the second he needed it. Another voice, one that wasn't coming in from his headpiece, spoke from behind him. "Prepare to be dropped off. The train had been commandeered by Wutai soldiers. Your mission is to seize and regain control of the train."

The SOLDIER looked back into the chopper. His glowing blue eyes had a playful look to them as he grinned and waved to the man behind him. "Roger!" he replied as he held up a "peace" sign and jumped off the helicopter. "Get serious!" the other man snapped, but his words didn't reach the SOLDIER, since he had already jumped and was now diving through the air. As he fell towards the train, he used the rushing wind to his advantage to soften his landing, as well as crouching deeply to minimize impact. He remained in a crouched position as the train went underneath a bridge, shadows swallowing the SOLDIER whole for a brief few seconds. Once the train had finished passing the bridge, the SOLDIER raised his head. Seeing no other obstacles or enemies, he brought himself to his feet.

"Zack!"

A deep voice called from behind him. The SOLDIER turned around just as another man jumped down behind him. On the cart behind him, he saw the older man who was tall with a broad and muscular structure, a widow's peak that was clearly visible, black hair slicked back except for two bangs of hair on each side, glowing sky blue eyes, a firm jaw and handsome features. He wore the SOLDIER 1st Class black uniform. Strapped onto his back were both an enormous sword and a standard issued one. He and Zack looked like they could be related, even father and son, except the older man was taller and had a larger build. His face also seemed to be squarer compared to Zack's.

A second later; a teenage girl, no older than sixteen, landed after him.

She was sort of on the short side, definitely shorter than the other two men, and had dark chocolate brown hair, seeming almost black, that was layered and pulled back into a high ponytail by a large blue ribbon, with the exception of some loose, shorter curls that tumbled over her shoulders and her bangs segmented to frame both sides of her face, which half of it was covered by a black mask going from her chin up to the middle of the bridge of her nose, fair skin that was slightly tanned, dazzling sapphire eyes that held a comforting warmth, while wearing an outfit extremely similar to the two men's except her sleeveless turtleneck and matching somewhat baggy sweats were purple.

On her back was the standard SOLDIER sword for 2nd and 3rd Classes-a simple longsword with a curved guard with a small SOLDIER logo engraved in the middle. Zack, the young man, had the same sword. Black combat boots that stopped at her shins donned her feet. She was on the busty side, owning a striking figure, and was also well-fit and slender. They walked towards Zack. The older man's glowing blue eyes narrowed, giving off a strict appearance.

"Zack." the man repeated. "focus!"

Zack frowned a bit and he grunted. The older man chose to ignore this and was about to continue when the angelic, controlled voice of the other SOLDIER spoke. "All right, so let's go already!"

"Autumn, you are to stay here." The man told her. The brunette looked at him in disbelief. "But Angeal-"

"No buts. This is Zack's mission, and his alone." Angeal told her sternly. Autumn folded her arms in disappointment. Zack felt a bit sympathetic as he briefly looked at the beautiful brunette. Angeal refocused on speaking to Zack. "The soldiers on this train aren't of Shinra. Understood?"

The raven-haired 2nd Class nodded a bit. Autumn looked at him. "Good luck. Knowing you, you'll need it." She said teasingly. Zack held back a frown, instead taking it as a motivational remark and smiled a little as he turned and punched one fist into his palm. The train was still speeding on the tracks towards Sector 8. Angeal folded his arms across his chest, observing Zack with watchful eyes.

Zack took off, gracefully running at an inhuman speed from train car to train car. When he landed on the next car, he started up dashing through again but stopped when a flurry of bullets suddenly fired out of the roof at his feet. Zack reeled back, moving his feet so rapidly it looked like he was dancing as he dodged the bullets. When the bullets stopped, Zack had lost his balance at this point and fell to his knees, using his hands to keep himself from falling on his face. One last bullet shot through the roof near his hand, a surprise Zack hadn't been expecting as he jerked his hand away just in time.

"Well hello to you, too!" he remarked in a mocking manner.

Zack then got up and began practically sprinting across the cars, a rain of bullets following him, but in his mind it was nothing to worry about. Combining his constant, fast movements and the rattling of the train, the bullets strayed far away from his being. If he was to be worried, then he wouldn't be a SOLDIER 2nd Class.

_"If I get shot down here, I'll never be able to live down the humiliation."_

He thought, internally sighing. The only way he'd die from mere soldiers is if there was a whole army of them. And even then, Zack believed he might be able to make it out alive if faced with that many. When it came to jump the end of the third car, as he had been keeping count, he landed without having to dodge any more bullets. Confused, he looked up to see several figures running towards him, obviously armed. Zack gaped in surprise when he saw that they weren't Wutaian soldiers, but the Shinra infantry! In their hands were rifles and machine guns, two types of very powerful guns.

_"Wow, these guys really wanna kill me! I mean yeah, SOLDIER and the infantry don't get along very well, but I never knew they hated us this much!"_ the SOLDIER thought in disbelief. Zack lifted his arm to clamp his hand on the handle of his standard SOLDIER broadsword.

"Come and get it!" he shouted, drawing out the sword with both hands and rushed forward towards the Shinra soldiers. The soldiers, at this point, were ready for him. The ones in the front were kneeling with the heavier weapons as the ones behind them stood, both firing on Zack.

Zack didn't bat an eye as he continued to charge forward, swinging his sword to deflect all of the bullets that had the intent to kill him. Finally reaching the soldiers, Zack slashed left, right, up even spinning through the soldiers, never giving them even a second to react. Once he had gotten to the back of the line of soldiers, Zack slashed in an upwards motion, knocking the remaining soldiers off. He lifted his head, smirking at a job well done.

Then it was wiped clean when he sighted another group of soldiers coming towards him. Again, not too much trouble but definitely annoying as he cut down the soldiers and continued onward.

_"Well, it can't get much worse than that!" _he thought. But when he reached the next car, the next group of Shinra soldiers had no guns on them. Instead, they were carrying long, clearly powerful bazookas.

_"On second thought..." _Zack sighed, cursing his horrid luck while keeping his fast speed, breaking into the line of fire.

_"Okay, so how do I keep myself from getting shot at this time?" _he wondered as his gaze drifted left, right, then up, where he spotted several large, metal beams built to cross over one another, but a single line where they didn't cross formed a sort of tunnel. Glancing back at the soldiers, he realized he had little time since the bazookas were being fired now.

_"Crap." _

Was his thought, the mysterious reason for them hijacking the train still unknown to him.

Instead of turning tail and running for his life, Zack rushed straight at the dangerous missiles/explosives, bending his knees at the last second and once again relying on the power of his legs to send him high up into the air up through the tunnel. Thankfully he had timed it right. All the Shinra soldiers below could do was look up and drop their jaws in shock at the sight of Zack soaring right above their heads. It almost looked like he was flying. Pleased by this, Zack broke out a grin.

"SOLDIER 2nd Class Zack, on the job!" he shouted, bursting out from the end of the tunnel into the cool night air. Once he landed on the train car, he sliced through the connectors holding the train cars together with a single swipe, letting the cars behind him separate and pull away from the rest of the train. Zack smiled, proud of his accomplishment.

"Train number Muka 93 Type 02 originated from a situation that began in Sector 1 train station. Continue on to Phase 2. You will be ranked by your superiors…" the pilot's words were lost as the chopper that had been tracking Zack's progress turned to pursue the disconnected train cars. He leapt off once the train had pulled into the station. Zack started to head forward when his phone began to ring. Pulling it out of his pocket, he flipped it open.

"Zack speaking."

_"Making progress, Zack?"_ said a familiar voice. Recognizing the voice as his mentor, Zack frowned.

"What's going on, Angeal? Why are we fighting Shinra troops?"

_"They're Wutai troops in disguise. Now, head to the open area above." _

"Towards Sector 8?"

_"Yes. But first, you have to clear a path." _

"Clear a path?" Zack repeated, obviously confused as to what he meant. Too busy trying to figure out what Angeal meant, the SOLDIER was oblivious to the soldiers charging right at him.

_"You'll see what I mean. Be careful." _Angeal said, concluding the conversation. Zack turned to finally see the soldiers running and firing at him. Not even flinching, or moving at all for that matter, Zack spoke into the phone, "So, I can cut loose, right?"

_"Use some discretion." _Angeal sighed.

Zack folded up his phone and put it back into his pocket. He had a smile on his face as he reached for his sword. "It's showtime!" He said as he drew his sword. Charging at the soldiers he kicked one in the stomach as he cut down another using a horizontal strike. Three more came up as Zack dodged the incoming bullets before spinning around and cutting down his surrounding opponents. Five more soldiers came to take the places of their fallen comrades. Zack grinned. "Things just got more interesting."

He ran, feinted from the right to smash in a soldier's helmet using an extremely accurate and powerful roundhouse kick to his head, cut down another with a vertical strike, blocked, then used a spin kick he learned to do from his partner to knock the rest off balance. When they were down Zack finished them off using his sword. He started walking again until his phone rang, the little beeps alerting him to an incoming call. Pulling it out once more and flipping it open, Zack was pleased to hear a compliment.

_"Not too bad." _Angeal admitted.

"Piece of cake! I'll make 1st in no time!" Zack said with confidence._ "Not with your cockiness you won't!"_ another voice came from the phone. Zack identified it as the other SOLDIER from the train. He pouted.

"Hey! I am not cocky!"

_"Are too!"_

_"Am not!"_

_"Are too!"_

_ "Go up the stairs at the end of the platform." _Angeal's voice broke the argument ensuing.

"You got it!" Zack replied, hung up and walked over to the exit of the platform.

* * *

**Autumn's POV**

I sighed as Angeal hung up the phone after my small argument with Zack. He looked down at me with a stern look. "Don't worry, you'll have your own chance." I suppressed another sigh. "When? In the next century?" Angeal grew an almost amused expression. Was I being funny?

"No, more like about now."

I lit up with excitement. "Really?"

Angeal chuckled a little. "Yes, really. I will be monitoring both yours and Zack's progress, but to make things easier, just be extra cautious."

I gave him a mock salute. "Yes, sir!"

I giggled a little, turning to leave. "Tell Zack not to make a fool of himself!" I called out as I hurried out of the room.

Once I had exited the room, I almost bumped into another SOLDIER member. "Whoops! So sorry, I wasn't watching where I was-" I looked up and saw the smiling face of my friend. "Kunsel!" I smiled underneath my mask. He chuckled. "Hey. Where you headed off to?" "Training simulation, gotta run!" I grinned before rushing past him into the training room right next to Zack's. I snatched a pair of simulation goggles and punched in some keys at the side before the room transformed into Midgar. I smiled. "Time to show what I'm made of!"

* * *

**With Zack**

Zack began to run up the stairs. As he continued his ascent, Zack noticed several citizens running DOWN the stairs. They passed him, not even glancing, as if they were escaping something. He stopped running up the stairs at a wide space between, and looked around for a brief moment, then continued on and avoided people running down.

Zack finished running up the stairs and headed for the reactor. He stopped when he saw a huge beast that was a purplish-grey with a thick red mane that reached down his back and then there was a fin-like mane for half of it. It had a long tail that, at the end, had spikes on either side. It had long, razor sharp claws, pointed teeth and ears. And its eyes shone a bright yellow. The creature (Behemoth) took notice of Zack and turned, raising its front legs with the paws, or sort of like paws, that had the sharp claws. It came down, stopping right in front of Zack, letting out a ferocious roar that rattled Zack's eardrums. Zack drew his sword.

_"Oh boy, this is gonna take some work." _He thought.

Since he couldn't get up close to the Behemoth and fight in one place, he started circling it, cutting it in some places before having to tumble out of the way. Then he got a better idea and repeatedly cast Firaga as he continued to circle the beast, shooting out the balls of fire that chased after their target until they made contact and exploded. The Behemoth howled in pain, lashing out but never did its claws or spiked tail make contact with Zack.

Finally, after what seemed to be hours of casting the fire spell, the Behemoth collapsed, scorched and burned almost everywhere there was skin. The putrid stench of burning flesh reached Zack's nose. He scowled a bit at the horrid smell, but sheathed his sword nonetheless as he struggled to ignore the scent. Zack flinched a bit as a long, sharp sword came to the side of his face, almost touching him.

"Showing your back to the enemy… Overconfidence will destroy you." A deep, smooth voice from behind nearly whispered.

Zack slowly raised his hands in defeat, letting out a sigh. _"She was right." _he mentally admitted as he thought back to what Autumn had said.

The sword lifted a bit, allowing Zack to slowly turn around to see who it was. As he lifted his head, he saw a tall man with long silver hair, cat-like green/blue eyes, and wearing a long trench coat, black gloves, black pants and black boots. A.K.A Sephiroth.

Zack lifted his head quickly in surprise. "Wh-what is this?" Sephiroth attacked with his Masamune. Zack dodged before he drew his sword, which quickly clashed with the Masamune. Sephiroth and Zack continued to clash swords, having to move quickly in order to avoid losing speed and get injured by the other. They clashed swords, and Zack's sword was a few feet away from his face as he struggled to keep the Masamune at a distance. "Damn it, you're not the only hero!" Zack growled. Sephiroth was effortlessly pressing the seven-inch blade against Zack's standard broadsword with a single hand. He gave a slightly cold smile.

"It's over."

Zack kept the Masamune against his own sword, but then Sephiroth moved his blade, slicing Zack's sword in half, while also blowing Zack back off of his feet. The 2nd Class landed on the ground on his back, his now broken sword sliding across the ground (the part with the handle). Zack widened his eyes in shock. _"Now what am I gonna do?"_

* * *

**With Angeal**

He had been carefully monitoring Zack's progress both physically and using his phone. From time to time he checked up on Autumn, but so far she was doing well. He was impressed with Zack's performance against the Behemoth, pleased when his student got the better of the beast. However, when he heard a deep, familiar voice speaking to him, he knew something was wrong. His eyes widened.

"Impossible!" He exclaimed, shutting his phone closed and running off to aid his student.

* * *

**Back with Zack**

Sephiroth slowly walked over to the fallen Zack. The Masamune in his hand, he turned the sword and raised it, about to stab his soon-to-be victim. He poised to strike. Zack shut his eyes, preparing to meet his end. When it never came, he opened his eyes to see his broken sword preventing the Masamune from killing him. Angeal was crouched while holding Zack's broken sword with both hands. He turned to look at Zack and lowered the broken sword. Sephiroth withdrew the Masamune. Zack sat up grudgingly, groaning a little from the strain of fighting the legendary 1st.

"As expected of Angeal." he praised cheerfully, acting as if he wasn't just about to die a few seconds ago.

Angeal stood up and looked at Sephiroth. The silver-haired man merely glanced back as Angeal flipped open his phone. He scrolled down and stopped when the screen said, "Mission Abort?" he selected the "yes" option. Angeal lowered his phone. He turned and started to walk as the entire area started to pixelize away, cyber blocks falling all around them. He went to stand next to Sephiroth, who also disappeared. Angeal turned around and looked at Zack. "Training's over."

Zack stumbled to his feet, wearing some sort of visor. "What? Why?" Through his visor, "Mission Abort" appeared. Angeal raised the broken sword towards Zack.

Zack backed up a little. "You serious?" he asked as he ripped off his visor. "I was just getting warmed up!" Angeal turned the sword around so that the handle was pointed towards Zack. Zack accepted his broken sword. He sighed as he stared at his sword.

"Zack."

Angeal began as he walked past him. Zack turned around to look at Angeal, who was walking towards the door. "Embrace your dreams." The older man told him without turning. Zack cocked his head. "Huh?" Angeal stopped walking when he was at the door. "If you want to be a hero you need to have dreams… and honor." He then proceeded to walk out of the door. "Hm." Zack was a bit confused as he scratched the back of his head, wondering what the meaning behind Angeal's words were.

* * *

**Autumn's POV**

I continued through the exact same mission as Zack's, liberating the train and fighting the soldiers both on the cars and on the ground. I refused to draw my sword, instead moving into their line of fire towards each other so they would be shooting at the others and not me. When they caught on I used a roundhouse kick to knock one out, a reverse punch on another, and used a sweep kick to blow the remaining three onto their backs. I smirked as I used a final kick to knock them out. "Well, now you should know not to go up against a 2nd Class, I hope." Even if they were simulations, in this kind of training they still had minds of their own in a sense.

My phone rang, the little beeps annoying me slightly. I pulled it out of my pocket to hear Angeal on the other end.

_"Nice work."_

I smiled. "Why thank you. I learn from the best."

I thought I heard Angeal chuckle a little, but it could've just been my imagination.

_"Continue on, then. I trust you know where to go?"_

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be SOLDIER." I mean, I did just listen and watch Zack get the directions. Why not use that information? It's common sense, after all.

_"You would be right on that. Very well, go on."_

And with that, I started jogging up the stairs leading to Sector 8. I frowned when I saw people clamoring down past me in a panic. Was something wrong?

When I reached the top, I saw the problem: A Behemoth. And an angry one, at that. This time I drew my sword, trying to anticipate the monster's movements. When it lunged for me, I leaped back and started circling it, trying to find a weak point. I spotted discoloration on its right side, which meant it had a bruise there. My eyes narrowed. "Got ya." I charged forward, slashing at the injured side. It let out a deafening cry, trying to reach me using its spiked tail and razor sharp claws. Tumbling out of the way I managed not to get scratched. Now the Behemoth just seemed angrier. Great. I think I just made things worse for myself.

As the beast started to blindly attack me out of rage, I remained as calm as possible, tumbling and even spinning out of the way. Finally I had enough and cast Blizzara, extending my hand to see a giant block of ice solidify right above the Behemoth's head. I let it drop, giving me enough time to again tumble out of the way as the creature shook its head. I growled. "Why can't you just stay down!?" I used a vertical strike to wound its rear left leg, then the right. Becoming somewhat crippled, the Behemoth now wasn't as fast as it was ten seconds ago. Sighing in relief I then cast Thundara, shocking it so badly it collapsed and didn't get up.

I panted, silently apologizing for taking its life. I didn't like killing anything, it made me feel so horrible. Now I would be eating a gallon of ice cream just to keep away from lulling over it. I seriously will!

When I sensed a blade behind me, I tightened my grip on the handle of my own broadsword.

"Mourning for the deceased when the battle is not yet over is foolish. Your sympathy will get the better of you."

"Yeah? Better than being an emotionless robot!" I spun around to hit the other sword away. My jaw dropped when I saw who it was. "Sephiroth!? Wha-what're you doing here?" As far as I know, I don't think he's supposed to be in this simulation! Was it an error in the system?

The virtualized version of Sephiroth said nothing as he tried to stab me with the Masamune. I parried his blows with my sword, using a few seconds to materialize a Firaga spell to buy me more time. Sephiroth was unfazed, as I expected him to be. I feinted from the left to use a side swing from the right. Sadly, Sephy had anticipated this attack as he brought the Masamune into a downwards motion to block. "Ugh, why did this have to happen?" I muttered as Sephiroth started to push me back. I used a roundhouse kick to divert his attention and then performed a spin kick, which was caught and I was nearly thrown into a wall if I hadn't twisted my body to bring myself back to the ground in a deep crouch. Only a few seconds later Sephiroth was trying to kill me again.

_"Come on, Autumn, think!" _In my head, an idea clicked into place. I was nearing a limit break anyways, so I cast Lightning three times to hit Sephiroth, one actually nicking his arm, but he paid no attention to it.

I glowed a light blue as I smiled. Sheathing my sword I leapt up into the air, immobilizing Sephiroth using a bind of light. I raised my hands skywards, concentrating on finalizing the mass of bright energy that was forming. I shot my hands down towards Sephiroth, aiming a gigantic beam of the bright energy to slam down and hit him straight on (Sanctuary). When it disappeared, I was lowered to the ground and immediately drew my sword again. Sephiroth was already back on his feet, despite the powerful attack and in a flash he was attacking me again. I grabbed his wrist in an effort to use a reverse kick, but he flung me through the air so hard I didn't have time to recover and slammed against a wall.

Groaning I tried to raise my sword but Sephy hit it aside with the Masamune. Dang it. I don't have enough mental strength left to cast, Sephiroth will kill me if I tried to reach for a potion or an ether, and now my sword is out of my reach. I closed my eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable strike that would end my life.

* * *

**With Angeal**

Angeal, after giving Zack a brief lecture on embracing his dreams, left to enter the training room to the left of Zack's, where Autumn was in the midst of trying to complete her own training simulation. He had been pleased, even impressed with her progress. When it came to fighting the soldiers on the ground, she didn't draw her sword once! She used advanced fighting methods that showed she was one of his prized students. Zack had also been impressive, but still showed areas of improvement.

Unlike Zack, who had easily defeated the Behemoth, Angeal noted that his other student struggled with just finishing off the beast. Whereas Zack had a simple pattern of dodge and attack, she was looking for visible weaknesses. Angeal knew her strategy, but it only drew out the battle longer than it needed to be. He wandered to the next part where she would need help, listening in on his cell phone to make sure she was on her way. Yet again, he heard Sephiroth's voice that was not supposed to be there. He groaned.

"Not again." he snapped his phone shut and rushed to save his pupil.

* * *

**Autumn's POV**

When I never felt the blade make contact with me, I opened an eye to see Angeal crouched in front of me, using my sword to block the deadly long blade. I sighed in relief, opening both eyes as Angeal ended the mission, which I found disappointing. The whole area began to devirtualize, turning into cyber cubes that fell away into nothing, as did the virtual copy of Sephy, replaced by Angeal, who stared at me sternly.**  
**

I groaned, picking myself up off the floor. "Mission Abort" beeped inside my visor, which I ripped off.

"Awww, Angeal I was just warming up!" when he gave me another stern look, I slumped my shoulders. "I know, I could've done better." He pointed my sword at me. I stumbled back a bit, surprised to see the blade waving dangerously close to me. "S-seriously?" Thankfully he rotated the sword so that the handle was facing me and he was cautiously holding the blade. I accepted my sword back, staring at it in defeat.

Angeal started to walk past me to leave the training simulation room when I sensed him stop.

"Autumn."

I turned to face him. "Hmm?"

"I already told you and Zack this before, but embrace your dreams." he told me without turning.

I frowned a little. "What?"

"If you want to be a hero you need to have dreams...and honor." then he left the room. I folded my arms, trying not to get too mad. How could I have dreams and honor when I'm just being a SOLDIER to find a way to free my sister? I had given up on my dreams a while ago. Maybe he was just mistaken. Because there is no way that I could ever be a hero.

**I hope it's not too long. I edited this and everything and it's still at 5,556 words! Grr, I'm so mad at this. Well, I'm really sorry if this bores you to death. And I apologize for the short prologue, I was low on ideas and I'll be rewriting it. Anyways, reviews are always welcome and I hope to have Chapter 2 up soon! :)**


	3. Chapter 2-A New Assignment

**Chapter 2-A New Assignment**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 Crisis Core. All rights go to Square Enix.**

**Author's Note: Okay, so apparently as I look at how to end off this chapter, it's not very exciting because I didn't want to make it too long. But I will try to make this as interesting as possible :)**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Back in the lounge room for members of SOLDIER, Zack was doing squats and Autumn was standing to the side, lost in thought with her arms folded. Another SOLDIER 2nd Class came over and sat down on the steps. "Hey Zack, Sakura, you seem a little on edge." He greeted in a friendly tone. Sakura, being Autumn, seeing as it was her alias.

"Can you blame us? All this training and no assignments. Like they're hanging us out to dry." Zack told him between breaths.

"Exactly." Autumn agreed. All of this time off was making her feel useless and insulted.

"You must be pretty busy with everyone off base." Zack grunted.

"Off-base? Wait, haven't you two heard?" The 2nd Class asked, standing up. "There's been a mass desertion at SOLDIER."

Zack stopped doing his squats as Autumn snapped her head in his direction. "Huh?" Zack widened his eyes in surprise. They both took a few steps forward. "It appears one of the 1sts deserted. He took a bunch of 2nds and 3rds with him, too. Nobody knows why he left, or what he's up to." Kunsel told them.

Zack folded his arms as Autumn also folded her arms, but in a different way, having her hands grab the opposite bicep.

"This mass desertion's the reason why your training's on hold." Kunsel explained before he turned as he saw Angeal beginning to walk towards the three of them. "Heads up, a 1st!" he smiled.

"Zack, Sakura, new assignment." Angeal told his pupils.

"Whoo! Finally! Some real action!" Zack said as Autumn smiled in satisfaction underneath her mask. "Yes! It's been a while since I've fought anything but holograms." They both ran to Angeal. "This will be your show." Angeal told them. Both Autumn and Zack held up a fist in satisfaction. "Yes!" They cheered. "Report to Director Lazard. We'll give you two the details." Angeal informed them and walked away. Autumn turned to Zack with excitement twinkling in her glowing sapphire eyes. "We finally have an assignment!" Her partner nodded, equally excited. "I know! Isn't it great?" "Let's head down to the Director's office. I wanna start as soon as possible." the brunette spoke rapidly, already halfway down the hall. "H-Hey! Wait up!" Zack called out as he followed after his partner.

* * *

**Autumn's POV**

Once we had stepped inside the elevator, I pushed the button that led up to the Director's office. The little 'ding' sounded as the door slid closed. I could barely contain my excitement! For so long I felt so lazy just sitting around HQ with nothing to do but train, eat, sleep and chat with other people. Wait...now that I think about it, isn't that a normal life? Haha, I suppose it's been too long since I've had a life anywhere near normal.

I heard the 'ding' of the elevator again, stepping out to enter a room full of glass walls. Angeal was on a computer and next to him was another man who was wearing white gloves, glasses and a light blue suit. He had fair hair and blue eyes. They both looked at us as we stopped in front of them. The man with blonde hair, who I was guessing to be the Director, pushed his chair back a few inches before he stood up.

"Zack, Sakura. It's good to finally meet face to face." his tone was professional yet somewhat warm. Even though it's been almost three years, I don't think I'll ever get used to being called Sakura.

"Lazard, Director of SOLDIER." He extended his hand as a friendly and polite gesture. Zack took a few seconds before shaking the Director's hand. "Heya!" he greeted. I held back chuckles. Leave it up to Zack to be friendly and casual with anyone, even with the Director of SOLDIER.

I was next as I took his hand into my own, shaking it with a firm grip. "Nice to meet you! I've heard a lot about you." I said. The Director's reply was a nod before he pulled his hand out of mine and returned to his computer.

"Onto business."

The Director pushed a few buttons on the panel in front of him, then sat down. Zack and I looked at the big screen above. It showed a picture of a man with light brown hair, crystal blue eyes and wearing a long red coat over a black shirt: Genesis Rhapsodos.

How do I know Genesis? Because when I was first taken into SOLDIER, Angeal and the Great General Sephiroth himself made me fight him to see how good I am. We became friends, or at least I thought we were. What happened to him?

"SOLDIER 1st Class Genesis." The Director spoke, pulling me out of my thoughts. "A month ago, he went missing during a mission in Wutai." Missing? Angeal never told me about this. If he was the one who took a bunch of 2nds and 3rds with him, he's gonna need a pretty good explanation when I track him down.

A red light continued to appear and disappear, with the words, "M.I.A" (Missing In Action).

"Know anything about this?" the Director asked us. As if Genesis would ever tell me what was going on in his life. He might be grumpy and complain sometimes, but he never talked about himself.

"Not a clue." Zack admitted with a shrug. "No idea." I answered. I think we both sounded 100% innocent. Glancing over I noticed the concerned look on Angeal's face. We locked eyes. I gave him a short nod, trying to tell him everything would be resolved. He nodded back, returning his focus to the computer.

"The mission is currently stuck in limbo. That's why we've decided to send the two of you." The Director told us. What?

"Uh, to Wutai?" I asked. Don't say yes, don't say yes, don't say yes!

"Yes." the Director replied.

Dang it!

"This war has gone on long enough." Lazard stated. I really don't want to go to Wutai. I'd have to kill people there, plus, as cold-hearted as this may sound, the war is keeping Shinra's attention away from my sister, who is only being monitored at the moment. And at the same time, I wanted to prevent more death and suffering. See the confliction? This is why I don't want to go to Wutai!

"I've recommended you both for 1st." Zack and I turned in surprise at Angeal's sudden statement. We laughed, the two of us overjoyed at the moment. I swear I feel so happy I could hug Angeal! Actually, I did. After Zack latched onto him like the puppy he is.

"Angeal! I love you, man!" Angeal seemed to be uncomfortable, but I don't care.

"Oh my gosh! Angeal! Thank you sooo much!" I exclaimed, joining Zack in squeezing the daylights out of our mentor. I glanced away for a few seconds to see the Director trying to stifle his chuckles. It's just...I'm so happy! Becoming a 1st will bring me closer than I've ever gotten to getting the restricted information I need!

"Ang-" Zack was cut off because then Angeal shoved us off and glared. "Don't make me regret this you two."

We both stiffened, giving a salute in response. "Sir!" we said in unison.

"Once you're both packed, you'll leave at once." Angeal informed us, standing up. Kunsel then entered the room, most likely to help us out if we needed any. "The operation will being immediately upon the arrival at Wutai. If you have any questions about the assignment or combat in general, you both should talk to the other SOLDIER operatives." I looked at Zack. "Well, guess we'd better start packing now if we wanna leave anytime soon." he nodded back at me. "Yeah. Hey, how many potions do you have left?" "Uh...five, why?" "Maybe you should-" "Stock up? Yeah, I was planning on it. You should do the same." I told him before turning to Kunsel with a smile underneath my mask.

"Hey Kunsel, we were wondering if you have any useful information for us."

Kunsel smiled back. "Sure. I'll tell you everything you need to know. The first thing you have to learn about is combat. You probably got a handle on it in training, but I sent you both a mail explaining basic combat. You two should give it a read." Like I don't know enough about combat after six years of learning it by one of the greatest martial arts instructors on Gaia. Oh, well. Zack could use the reading.

"Thanks, we'll do that." Zack grinned, turning to open his cell phone and start reading. Hmm...I suppose a refresher won't hurt. I went to my emails and selected the one from Kunsel. My eyes skimmed over the email as I gained the general understanding, then re-read it word for word.

After I was done reading I turned back to Kunsel, noticing Zack was done, too. "So? Did you read the email?" he asked. "I read it all!" Zack smiled. "Me, too." I added. Kunsel sighed.

"Well, knowing you, Zack, you probably won't remember everything after one read."

My hand flew up to my masked mouth in an effort to quiet my laughs.

"That's not true..." Zack mumbled. But truly, his attention span was in the negatives.

Kunsel chuckled. "Well, read it when you need to refresh your memory. It'll come in handy, I promise. By the way, the materia you were using in training have been confiscated. Powerful materia have to be earned on your own. Those are the SOLDIER rules."

Dang it!

Nonetheless, Zack and I nodded, going along with the rules.

"The next thing you have to know about are the special tasks classified as "missions." Put simply, these are errands that the company assigns to SOLDIER operatives." Kunsel explained, and turned to his right. "To participate in missions, you have to register your personal information on the mission board."

Okay, so I do have personal information created for my alias with the help of Angeal, but I never got to see if it actually worked or not. All I can do now is cross my fingers and hope for the best, I guess. To be honest, I hate lying about my identity like this, but if it's keeping me safe from Hojo, then I have no choice. Besides, I still need that highly classified information. However...things have changed. It's not just about the information or keeping my sister safe anymore. Zack worked pretty hard to worm his way into my life and Angeal is like a father to me, one that I never had. I don't want to leave them after everything that's happened. And, I need to keep my promise to Zack, after all.

* * *

_Flashback~ _

_"What's wrong, Zack?" I frowned as I walked over to him. He seemed very...upset. It wasn't like him to be sulking like this. _

_Zack seemed to snap back to reality because he lifted his head to look up at me. "Hmmm? Oh, hey." _

_"Is something wrong?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. _

_"No, I'm fine." Zack smiled. _

_I leaned in closer to his face, inspecting every inch of it before pulling away, curling my hands and putting them on my hips with a pout. "Liar!" _

_Zack sighed in defeat, knowing he couldn't get out of talking this time. "Okay, you got me."_

_"What's bothering you?" I questioned, sitting down beside him. Zack shook his head. "It's nothing."_

_Gosh he is so stubborn!_

_"Come on! Tell me! I promise I won't make fun of you or anything." _

_Zack gave me a hesitant glance before silently agreeing. "I dunno...sometimes I just feel like I'm...alone. I mean, I've got Angeal, but...you know, I ran away from home and everything, sometimes I miss being with everyone, you know? I bet my parents are furious with me." he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. _

_"Hey, don't worry about it. I ran away from home, too." I smiled a little._

_My partner looked at me in surprise. "Seriously? YOU ran away?" _

_I sighed. "It was to protect my family...but yeah. Zack, don't worry about being alone. I'll be here for you."_

_What was I saying!? Did I really just say that?_

_Zack smiled, nodding a bit. _

_At that moment, something compelled me to speak again. I guess it was my fear of getting captured and sent to the Science Department, where literally anything could happen to me if Hojo got his hands on me again. It makes me shudder just thinking about it. _

_"Hey, Zack?"_

_"Hmm?" _

_"You'll always have my back, right?" Again, my fear, loneliness, and insecurity got the better of me. I wanted to make sure that I could trust him, that I wasn't completely alone. That I could count on him to come to help me if the time arose. To know that I could place my life in his hands. _

_"Yeah, of course!" Zack grinned. I let out a sigh of relief. For some odd reason, it made me feel better, knowing someone was there to look out for me in this mess I'm in. _

_"Promise?" Still, I don't know why I wanted to make a promise. Maybe to trap Zack into keeping his word, or because I was still unsure. I have no clue. _

_"I have a better idea." Zack smiled. "How about we both promise to watch out for each other?" _

_I smiled back, a warm sensation swelling inside me. "Okay!"_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

**Autumn's POV**

"Sakura?" I snapped out of my trance, looking at Kunsel. "Huh?"

"You okay? It's not like you to space out like that."

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine. Just...thinking. Anyways, what were we doing?"

"After you register, you can check missions on your handset. Come on, I'll show you how to register on the mission board." Kunsel told us with a smile, leaving the room and having us follow.

We entered another room with a 3rd Class present. "Time is of the essence. Please complete your preparations swiftly." He told us. We walked over to the large screen Kunsel was standing by. Zack went first, placing a hand on the panel. On the screen it read, "Mission registration accepted." I was next, nervously placing my hand on the panel. When it read, "Mission registration accepted", I sighed in relief. Good to know the plan Angeal and I made worked.

"Now that you're both registered, you should try doing a mission." Kunsel suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea. We'll do that right now." Zack agreed. So, we selected a mission, which was a basic training mission, and parted into different training rooms. I unsheathed my sword from its place on my back as three infantry enemies virtualized to fight me. With a single swing of my blade, all three were "killed" and disappeared, only to have more keep on coming. I swung, kicked, punched and cast to my heart's content, having to use an ether at one point because there were too many soldiers and I kept using Firaga. When there were five left, I cut them all down using a horizontal slash.

Afterwards, I exited the training room, met up with Zack and returned to the room where Kunsel was.

"Looks like you both cleared a mission. Nice work." he complimented us. I smiled as Zack beamed proudly.

"It was so easy, I could have done it blindfolded!" my partner gloated. I would just _love _to see how that would turn out. If he really did do it, I bet the virtualized infantrymen would just trip him or something. Hahaha, now that I would want to see! And with a camera!

"Ha ha ha! You're the man, Zack!" Kunsel laughed. Seriously? I don't think I'll ever understand guys.

"Careful, you'll make his ego even bigger." I teased, knowing it'd get to him. Just as I expected, Zack pouted. "Hey!"

Kunsel chuckled a little. "I'll be waiting to hear about both of your exploits on this Wutai assignment. Oh, I almost forgot." he walked over to a series of what looked to be containers.

"I never explained these supply pods to you, did I? In these supply pods are items you can use in battle. The company sends them to use periodically." Kunsel explained. "I see. They're like provisions for SOLDIER members." I said. "It'd be a shame to squander the company's good will. Check it out before you go on assignment. I wonder what they gave us this time?" Kunsel wondered aloud.

Zack and I both walked over to the supply pods, opened them up and saw we both got a bronze bangle. I shrugged, immediately clasping it around my wrist. Our fellow 2nd Class friend turned to us.

"All right, looks like you're both ready to go. Lastly, I'll tell you about mail." there was a brief beeping noise. "Just now, I sent a mail to both of your handsets. We can exchange information this way. You can also get messages from Director Lazard and company news via mail. Check it regularly. And who knows—maybe you'll get mail from friends you make along the way." Kunsel shrugged. Zack seemed ecstatic, while I just smiled. I was still sort of freaking out about Wutai.

"But don't just read mail you get from girls!" Kunsel warned Zack, who was looking like it was his first time being accused of something like this. I laughed, knowing it was totally going to happen. Zack is Zack, after all.

"Well, I guess that's everything. Looks like it's time for you two to head out. You're going with Angeal, right? Good luck on the assignment!" Kunsel smiled.

"Yeah! Thanks for all the information!" Zack grinned, ready to depart. "Yes, thanks a lot Kunsel." I smiled, though inwardly dreading the mission.

And with that, we exited the room, entering the briefing room again. "We have to leave for Wutai soon. Are you two ready?" Angeal asked. "We're all set!" I replied for the two of us. Director Lazard looked over at us. "I'll be joining you as well. I'm counting on the both of you."

Zack and I stiffened, standing straight and tensed. "Sir!" Then the Director asked a question I hadn't expected.

"By the way, what is your dream? "To become 1st"… is it?" I shook my head. One of my dreams is to become a 1st to obtain the information I needed, though. No, that's a goal, not a dream. My dream is to be free-for me and my sister to be free from Shinra and lead our own lives outside of Midgar if possible. But I realized that I also wanted to help people and protect the people I love.

"No. To become a hero!" Zack replied enthusiastically. Thinking back, my dreams all tied into one-to become a hero. Stunned, I didn't even realize I spoke.

"To be honest...I think that's what I want, too." "Ah, good! Unattainable dreams are the best kind." Lazard smiled a little.

"Uh, thanks?" Zack said, unsure if it was a compliment or an insult. I merely looked away, losing myself in my thoughts and wondering how I was going to get myself out of killing anyone this time.

**I am so sorry it took so long to update! 0 I have a cold that's been getting worse recently, so the work on my chapters has gotten a little slow. I promise I will try to put up Chapter 3 as soon as possible :) And reviews please! I know this chapter isn't very exciting, sorry :(**


	4. Chapter 3-Wutai

**Chapter 3-Wutai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 Crisis Core**

**All right, hopefully this chapter will be much more interesting! :)**

* * *

**Wutai-Mount Tamblin~Normal POV**

The chopper Angeal, Zack and Autumn departed in arrived in Wutai hours later, when the sun was beginning to set in the now colored sky, painted with various shades of red, purple, orange and blue that overlooked everything in sight. The trio ran across a dirt path surrounded by lush nature, dense forests and bushes and long, bright green grass. The dirt crunched quietly underneath their feet. Unlike in Midgar, Wutai had fresh, crisp air, sun breaks and actual life sustaining in the thickened forests besides humans. Autumn smiled slightly. If it hadn't been for the fact that they were currently on assignment, she would've enjoyed the change in scenery.

"Fort Tamblin is straight ahead." Angeal told his two pupils as they came to a halt in front of a wider and larger path. The 1st turned to his students. "Let's hurry, B Unit is standing by."

A Wutai Private ran up, stopping when he spotted the three. "You three! Identify yourselves!" He demanded as he held a spear in his right hand, and two more soldiers ran out to "greet" the three. Angeal stood in a battle stance as Autumn and Zack walked in front of him. "Just leave this to me!" Zack grinned, drawing his sword. "You mean, us." Autumn said in a dead-panned voice, drawing her sword as well. "Yeah! That's what I meant." Autumn rolled her eyes at her partner's words. "Sure."

The three Wutaian soldiers pitifully tried to surround the two 2nd Classes, pointing their guns in their direction. Zack was already up in their faces, cutting two down in a mere few seconds. Autumn was swift enough to get the third one before Zack could, or she'd have had no active part in the battle. After sheathing their swords, the three relaxed somewhat, still a little on edge and now alert for enemies in the area.

"All right, next!" Zack loudly challenged, eagerness and excitement rushing through his veins.

Autumn merely sighed, a bit agitated and annoyed by her partner, but she held onto her patience. Blowing up at Zack would do nothing, nor would it change his attitude. _"Well, things could be worse." _she thought.

"Calm down, Zack." Angeal told him as he brushed past the overly hyper puppy.

"No can do. The director is watching from somewhere, right? I have to make a good impression." Zack grinned. _"That also means I'm gonna be called by my alias a lot." _Autumn scowled in distaste. She didn't like being called by her alias often, because she loved to honor the name her mother blessed her with. She treasured everything her mother left her, before she... Autumn shook her head. No, now wasn't the time to think of such frivolous thoughts.

"You mean WE?" the brunette corrected her partner. He seemed to be excluding her a lot as of late, especially when speaking of becoming a 1st.

"Yeah, that's what I meant." Zack smiled sheepishly. His partner shook her head, tossing around her thick dark hair and bouncing the few curls she had loose, sighing in exasperation.

"Zack, Sakura... Do you know about dumbapples?" Angeal asked out of the blue.

"Yes." Autumn meekly answered. Zack, however, was rather ignorant. "No, what is that?" he questioned, curiosity sparking in his lively sky blue eyes.

Angeal held his chin in his hand as he kept his back turned to his students. "Unbelievable. How can you not know about dumbapples? You'll never make 1st at that rate." His words seemed disheartening, yet held a hidden encouragement that made his statement almost non insulting. Almost.

As the 1st continued down the path, this time with Autumn in tow, Zack then realized he was about to be left behind. "Whoa, wait!" he called out as he jogged to a stop near his mentor and partner, who both kept walking. "What are dumbapples!?"

Having wasted valuable time to keep pace with his two companions, who were now far out of sight, Zack groaned, starting up a light jog down the forest path.

* * *

**Zack's POV**

I kept running down the winding path in front of me so I could catch up with Angeal and Autumn, but man they didn't even give me a second to join them! I stopped when some monsters got in my way. Drawing my sword, I grinned.

"You want a piece of me?"

The monsters growled in response.

"Come and get it!" I swung my sword, slicing an Edgehead's head off while avoiding its giant pincers. I turned and cut a Tail Vault in half, then burnt another one to a crisp with Fire. I sheathed my sword, then sprinted down the path. I was so far behind! I need to catch up, I don't need Autumn mad at me.

A smile grew on my face when I remembered the last time I angered her. I thought it was pretty funny, but she, for some reason, thought otherwise.

* * *

_Flashback~ _

_**Boom! **_

_What sounded like an explosion rang out from an enclosed room. _

_"Aaaagh! ZACK!" A female voice screeched inside the HQ building of Shinra. SOLDIER members turned, trying to sight the source of the angry yelling. Zack dashed past them, trying to escape from the young woman so badly he looked like he was being chased by a horde of Hojo's monsters. _

_Autumn came storming into the room, her hair frizzy and what appeared to be soot coating her skin. She walked up to a SOLDIER member, grabbing him by his shirt. "Where is he!" the SOLDIER, eyes wide, pointed down the hall where Zack had run off to. Autumn released the SOLDIER from her grasp, continuing to pursue her trouble-making partner._

_The SOLDIERS let out a sigh of relief. "They're at it again, huh?" one SOLDIER chuckled._

_"Seems that way. Sheesh, what did Zack do this time?" Another groaned._

_"Who knows? I'm just glad she didn't take it out on us." _

_When Autumn had finally caught Zack, he was currently trying to find somewhere else to run to, but she had backed him into a corner with a piercing glare coming from her glowing sapphire eyes._

_"It was a joke!"_

_"I was in the middle of learning some chemistry! And then you decide to tamper with the mixture!?"_

_"Hey, no one was hurt, right? And you've gotta admit, it was pretty funny."_

_"Not to me!" _

_"Why do you want to learn chemistry anyways? We're SOLDIER, not scientists."_

_"I won't be in SOLDIER until I'm old and grey, Zack. If I want a high paying job outside of Shinra then I need to learn all I can. Chemistry isn't just used in being a scientist! There are medical fields that require chemistry."_

_"What's the point in learning that stuff? SOLDIER is great!"_

_"Maybe now, but I don't want to keep fighting until I'm in my 70's!"_

_"Come on, it was a joke!"_

_Autumn glowered at him, steaming so much Zack could've sworn there was smoke pouring out from her ears._

_Kunsel started strolling by when Zack noticed and desperately called out to him._

_"Kunsel!"_

_The said SOLDIER stopped and turned. "Oh, hey Zack." it was obvious he was trying to hold back laughs._

_"Help me out, man! Please?" Zack pleaded, putting on a pitiful puppy face._

_"I-" Kunsel cut himself off when Autumn sent him a death glare. If looks could kill..._

_"Uh, sorry man, you're on your own." Kunsel gulped nervously before quickly heading down the hall. _

_Autumn turned back to Zack, an evil smile creeping onto her face. "Now, for your punishment..."_

* * *

Zack shivered. She had made him her personal servant for a week, having him fetch things for her, deal with sleazeballs that kept hitting on her, chores around her apartment, and even more torment. It only took a few minutes for him to reunite with Angeal and Autumn, while still the sun setting deeper into the horizon as night began to creep its way into Wutai, ever so silent and without a moment's notice. Their only light source were the many fireflies lazily drifting in small groups, then parting and joining up with others. Autumn smiled, silently making a wish. She had heard stories from her mother about a small myth of how fireflies brought forth good luck.

"So Angeal, what's the deal with "dumbapples"?" Zack asked as he skidded to a stop. His companions finally stopped as well, turning to face him. "The official name is Banora White. The trees bear fruit at random times during the year. Because of that, the townspeople affectionately call them dumbapples. The local farms had plenty to spare." Angeal explained.

"Oh, really? So you stole them." Zack said accusingly.

"We were poor, Zack." his mentor replied in a dead-panned voice.

"Nice excuse!"

Autumn nearly wanted to roll her eyes, doing her hardest to be patient and calm her nerves. Inhaling deeply, she exhaled in a big sigh, feeling her jumpiness and quickened heartbeat slowly returning to normal. She looked to Angeal, who was still explaining, tuning in her attention to his words.

"But even then, I had my honor. The largest Banora White tree grew on a wealthy man's estate. It was rumored that those apples tasted the best. But I never stole from that tree, because the wealthy man's son was my friend."

Zack now had his hands laced together on the back of his head as he sauntered in front of Angeal. Autumn followed, a few feet behind with her arms hanging limply by her sides, occasionally swinging a little due to her momentum. She was now relaxed, and focused on the present instead of what she had to do in the near future for the assignment.

"If he was a friend, you should have just asked for some!" Zack said, only seeing the common sense in the story of Angeal and the wealthy man's son.

Autumn had to agree, if Angeal was poor enough to steal he could have just asked his friend for some dumbapples. "Yeah. I mean, he probably would've given it to you if you had just asked, wouldn't he?"

"Honor can be quite a burden at times." Angeal answered.

Zack put his hands on his hips, frowning in confusion. "...And what does this have to do with us?" Autumn walked over to stand next to Zack, interested in what Angeal would have to say.

Angeal folded his arms. "No story is not worth hearing." he turned, starting to walk away laughing.

The two 2nd Classes stood rigid in place. Zack extended a hand, wanting to stop Angeal but he was already far ahead. Autumn seemed very confused. "What? That's it?" she asked, not understanding the point.

They started running to try and catch up with their mentor, who was out of their sight by now. "Yeah, well, thanks a lot!" Zack shouted as he and Autumn continued running down the winding tile path after Angeal.

* * *

**Autumn's POV**

When we finally caught up with Angeal it was already nighttime, the sky a darkened hue of blue and stars beginning to twinkle, the only light present in the sky.

Zack and I spotted Angeal crouched down, keeping hidden from view with a pagoda in sight behind the low bushes he used as cover. We came and crouched down as well, setting our eyes onto the pagoda.

"B Unit will set off an explosion. That's our cue." Angeal told us.

"The diversion will allow us to infiltrate." I caught on. Angeal confirmed my prediction with a nod.

"Right. I'll set the bomb inside the fortress. You two'll charge the front gate, and…"

Zack, once again, became too impatient and overly excited. "Uh-huh, and? And? And? And?"

This time, instead of being annoyed I was actually amused by Zack childish antics, almost giggling.

"Indulge yourselves." Angeal concluded his sentence after being interrupted by Zack.

"You got it! That's what I do best!" Zack nearly cheered. He would have said it much louder if it didn't mean blowing our cover. I chuckled, still entertained by his cheerfulness.

The three of us turned our attention back to the pagoda, patiently waiting for the signal from B Unit. Just after a few minutes Zack stood up, growing restless already. I stood up, too. To be honest my legs were starting to lose feeling from being crouched down for so long. "Come on, B Unit..."

Angeal drew his wider, larger sword from his back. I believe he calls it the Buster Sword if I remember correctly. He brought the flat side of the blade against his forehead in quick prayer before placing it on his back again.

"You know, I've never actually seen you use that." Zack pointed out, referring to the Buster Sword.

"Neither have I." I agreed. Now that I thought about it, never in all my time knowing Angeal he hasn't once drawn that sword besides for prayer. I suspected a deeper meaning to the sword, but he never talked about it.

"Don't you think it's sort of a waste?" Zack asked, wondering how Angeal could possibly refrain from using such a spectacular sword. I do not question Angeal's ways, for he always seems to have a hidden purpose behind them.

"Use brings about wear...tear...and rust. And that's a real waste." Angeal told us. Zack had an astonished look on his face, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I can be pretty cheap." Angeal admitted. I held back a laugh rising in my throat. "Yeah, no kidding..." Zack trailed off with a grin. I couldn't help but smile too, not that either of my companions noticed due to my mask.

All of a sudden, the ground trembled as a bright red light appeared.

We all stood up and turned around. "Begin mission." Angeal said, and those words were like music to my ears. Zack gave a thumbs up as I just nodded, jumping into the air and doing a back flip, then a front flip as I briefly saw Zack do the opposite.

I dashed and came to an abrupt halt with Zack at the front of the pagoda, making sure to keep a few feet away, since there were about ten Wutai soldiers and one Wutai Sergeant standing in our path.

"No one passes beyond this point! The enemy is but one man! Obliterate him!" The Wutai Sergeant commanded. Zack and I started to charge towards the soldiers.

"Hey! Don't women count?" I shouted, finding it offensive that I was so rudely excluded. I noticed archers posted on the roof just behind the other soldiers. As they started to fire at us, Zack started casting Fire many times over, lighting soldiers aflame. I heard them screech out in bloodcurdling screams as they tried to extinguish the fires that were consuming their bodies, but they just fell to the ground, dead. The wretched scent of burning flesh reached my nose, which I crinkled in distaste and disgust. Zack didn't seem to care as he continued to keep the soldiers at a distance with Fire as I silently ran towards my enemies at an inhuman speed, wanting to close my eyes when they let out a short yelp or scream as my blade sliced through their skin, jerking them into odd positions before collapsing to the ground, their blood staining the dirt with bright red.

_"Gaia, please forgive me for taking these lives." _I mentally prayed, hoping they would understand. The Director watched my every move from someplace I could not see. I can't spare anyone here.

I even had to behead one of them, seeing the blood that followed that made me want to hurl. The detached body fell to its knees before falling into the mud. I turned away, unwilling to see another pool of blood caused by my soiled hands.

Avoiding more arrows directed at me and Zack, I twirled and caught one in my hand, spinning and throwing it back at the archer, seeing it embed itself in his neck. He fell backwards and his fellow companions fired more fiercely.

I used Fire, sending off the flaming projectiles to explode once they contacted with the archers, who all died instantly. Seeing as how no other soldiers came, I twirled my sword a few times before placing it on my back. "All right! Piece of cake!" Zack cheered. "Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" I agreed as we continued to the doors. I was suspicious. If they knew we were SOLDIER, why didn't they alert the others inside? _"Probably because they were so obnoxious they didn't think they needed backup." _I thought. Sometimes people could act so high and mighty, then be the first to fall. It was ironic, in a sense. It only goes to show that you can never be too confident of success when in combat. You always need to stay on your toes. And so, Zack and I entered the pagoda, with me wondering just how many soldiers I will need to kill inside.

**Oh my gosh I am so sorry it took me so long to update! But at least there's some action in this one and they are storming Wutai! School has been very demanding and I'm sort of freaking out since the semester is closing. I apologize for the very long, overdue update, I will do my best to try and work on this fanfic more often. Thank you to my faithful followers! You all keep me writing :D And please review! :)**_  
_


	5. Chapter 4-Honor

**Chapter 4-Honor**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core. All rights go to Square Enix :)**

**To my faithful followers, I deeply apologize for the slow progress! I have a lot going on, so I do what I can :) And I will try to make this as interesting as possible! :D oh yeah, please no flames allowed. I accept encouraging criticism but not downright dissing. Enjoy! ^^**

**Autumn's POV**

Once we were inside, Zack and I hopped onto the ledge of a nearby building. It was thankfully wide enough to walk on, so we crept carefully across, only stopping when we spotted some soldiers below us. We looked at each other, nodded and leapt down from our spots above the guards, also coincidentally landing in front of a door. One of the warriors that I identified as a Wutai Private screeched out orders.

"Enemy attack! It's SOLDIER! Don't let them get through!" he and his two fellow soldiers tried surrounding us, but there were two faults in their strategy: One, Zack and I already had our swords out and surrounding us was just bringing them closer to certain death. Two, there was a huge gap between each of the warriors in an effort to stay alive, so Zack and I could easily just step out and take them by surprise. Which is what we did.

I drove my sword through the chest of one before sensing another behind me. I drew out my now bloodied sword, shifted it within a split second in my hands and stabbed behind me. I heard a strangled gasp and the clatter of a sword before I withdrew my standard sword and the soldier fell to the ground with blood staining his chest. I looked over and saw Zack had taken care of another. He looked at me strangely as if something was wrong.

"What?" I snapped a little too rudely. Zack wasn't doing anything wrong, I was just mad: Mad that I had to kill these people for a basically useless cause that will only damage the planet further.

"Uh, nothing. Just that you seem to be getting sloppy lately." He pointed at my face and when I brought my gloved fingers up to it I felt a warm, sticky substance. I wrinkled my nose in disgust before realizing it was splattered on my shirt and pants, too. Suddenly some trailed down into my mouth, with me urgently spitting it out when I tasted the disgusting rust with a tinge of sweetness mixed in.

Blood.

I groaned as I grabbed a nearby leaf in an effort to clean off the blood as best I could. "Yeah? Well, by that logic so are you!" I briefly pointed to his chest, where a large crimson stain was.

He shrugged, knowing he couldn't do anything about it. Then his cell phone rang and as I continued to wipe off the blood Zack put it on speaker.

_"Were the two of you able to get inside the fortress?" _Angeal asked us straight away. "Piece of cake! We could have done it blindfolded!" Zack boasted and suddenly that saying felt familiar...where have I heard it before? Oh yeah! When Zack was bragging to Kunsel!

...

Why is he repeating himself? Maybe I'm being a bit too hard on Zack, but it's still kind of annoying to hear someone bragging the same lines over and over.

_"Don't get too careless. I've heard that the Wutai keep a large monster for anti-SOLDIER purposes. It should be somewhere inside Fort Tamblin." _Angeal warned us. Yeah, like we were going to keep ourselves away from a monster like that!

"If we take it out, do you think we'll make 1st?" Zack asked and my eyes widened for two reasons: One being that Zack had actually included me when he talked about becoming a 1st and two that I could become a 1st even faster if I kill this monster Angeal spoke of.

_"It depends on the quality of the work. Your main duty is to draw the Wutai troops to the two of you by running amok. Do that, and the director will give the both of you a favorable evaluation." _our mentor explained. My heart was beating faster, and not just from the adrenaline of battle. I could become a 1st if I did everything right!

"Oh, that'll be easy! Just leave it to me!" Zack replied and I rolled my eyes. "And me!" I added. I guess including me that one time was just a slip of the tongue or a one-time thing.

Zack hung up, and we made a left to discover a chest. I let Zack open it while I peered out from a corner, making sure no one was following us to take us by surprise. Zack stood, turned and showed me a Soma. I shrugged as he pocketed the item.

"You know, you've been very negative ever since that training simulation." Zack told me. "Oh, really?" I grumbled as we kept on walking. "Yeah! I mean, you've been complaining, quiet, seething, you've gotten mad at me for no good reason!"

"Zack, you've been bragging this whole time every time someone asks how well you're doing! I have a right to be mad!" I snapped.

"It's not a big deal, you know I'm just doing it so they can make us 1sts even faster. It's better to reassure them whatever they throw at us is nothing." Zack explained. "So killing people is nothing?" I retorted.

Zack stopped in his tracks. "You know that's not what I meant." Seeing the look on his face made me remember that I wasn't the only one who regretted taking lives.

"I'm sorry, Zack. I just...don't like this mission." I whispered. Zack smiled at me. "I know. But hey, it's our job, right? Orders are orders." He patted my back. I let that sink in for a moment. "Yeah." I agreed, only to turn right and face a lion-based creature. Its name escapes me, but it does look familiar. It growled at us as two Wutai soldiers jumped down out of nowhere at the creature's side.

"There they are!" one of them exclaimed as they charged to attack us. I drew my sword as one got close and in one swing sent him flying to the ground. Zack took on the creature and the other soldier, slicing them both using a spin attack that made them both collapse with very deep gashes marking their now dead bodies. We continued our way through the fortress, turning another right and ending up facing three more soldiers.

Okay, we need to turn left from now on! Cause turning right isn't working out!

As soon as they laid eyes on us they started shooting.

"Open fire!" one of the privates commanded, even though they were already wasting bullets on us. I quickly went behind the corner at the same time Zack did, using it as a means of getting out of firing range. Finally the soldiers stopped shooting and went to their left, with us going unnoticed.

We followed, only to stop as a loud grinding sound caught our attention. My eyes bulged when I realized that the wall was moving! It literally rotated 180 degrees so that it was sideways and thus allowing the three soldiers to pitifully surround us. My hand flew to my sword as I cut down the soldier in front of me, turned and drove the blade through the stomach of the next soldier. A shocked look replaced the fierce determination he had a second ago. I quickly withdrew my blade with a sickening squishy sound due to my sword having gotten in so deep. Blood flowed from the wound before the soldier collapsed, lifeless.

The smell of death made my insides churn, but I had gotten used to this feeling.

Doesn't mean I have to actually _like _it.

Zack had killed the last soldier, sending me a grin to try and lighten up my mood. It actually did for once. I know Zack doesn't like killing people either, but he still smiles through it. He's always been able to, and been able to cheer me up, too.

* * *

**Flashback~**

_It was back when Autumn had become a 2nd Class. She was always very busy with missions and assignments, never taking a break from her work. After a few months, she seemed to get less and less...happy._

_Zack was quietly humming to himself as he strolled inside HQ before spotting a figure near the lounge, staring out the window. He smiled, about to jump them by surprise but as he got closer he realized this wasn't just any SOLDIER member, but his partner. Tears were running down her bare, beautiful face as she gazed outside. _

_Concerned, he stepped forward. "Hey, Autumn?" the brunette turned in surprise to face Zack, her eyes red and puffy. "Z-Zack?" she quickly turned away, hurriedly wiping the tears away with a sniffle. "You caught me off guard there...I thought I was alone." she chuckled a bit, sitting down and hugging her knees. Zack went over to sit down next to her. "What's wrong?" Autumn smiled at him. "Nothing you can fix. I'm okay."_

_Zack had never seen her fake smile, but right then he knew she was lying. The way she hesitantly tugged her lips up into a cheerless grin gave it away. _

_"Hey, come on, talk to me. We're partners and best friends, aren't we?" the raven-haired SOLDIER asked. Autumn sighed. "Yes, but I don't want to talk about it." _

_Her partner thought for a moment. "Well then, don't." the brunette looked at him confusingly. "Then what do you want?" "To get you back to normal and not this depressed, sad girl!" Zack grinned before taking her hand into his and pulling her up with him. "What?" she looked so confused Zack wanted to laugh._

_"Come on, you haven't had any fun for these past few months ever since you became a 2nd. Time to get out of HQ!"_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**Autumn's POV**

Zack had dragged me all over the top plate, shopping, playing games, getting food... I laughed so much that day, and I was thankful to Zack for bringing me out of my sadness. He's like that with everyone-always trying to make everything better.

We kept running until shouts started coming our way. "This way! Follow me!" the voice was deep and demanding, not to mention filled with experience and nearly no emotion, so I'm guessing it was at least a Wutai Sergeant. Poking Zack, I motioned towards a wall that seemed like it had been altered with.

Another revolving wall.

He nodded before moving over to one side of the wall with me. Just as I had suspected, the wall separated to make way for the...let's see, number of footsteps were too many for one person...three? Why were they always coming in small trios? Couldn't they send out at least one more soldier to even the odds somewhat?

"Attack if you dare, SOLDIER scum! You will fall by our hands!" the Wutai Sergeant snarled. A grin broke out onto my masked face. Zack grinned, knowing I was amused by the scenario as well.

"Huh? Where did they go?" I stifled my laughs as the Sergeant openly complained, ignorant of our existence. "Sneaky little pests!"

Exchanging a look with Zack, we nodded and jumped out from our hiding places. The soldiers jumped, and the Sergeant's eyes were practically popping out of his head! "Ngh! What treachery!" he exclaimed as we made quick work with them using a single swipe of our swords.

Suddenly Zack's phone rang, and then mine after he answered. Huh, it must be a merged call.

_"This is Lazard." _the familiar voice spoke. A bubbling pit of nervousness boiled in my stomach. Frowning, I shoved it down to listen to what the Director had to say.

_"Enemy troops appear to be lurking in every corner. This fortress will not go down easily."_

"It appears that way." I replied, noting that we had taken down...about eleven soldiers by now plus one monster.

"We were just assaulted while we were checking a revolving wall." Zack informed the Director, adding to his point of the difficulty we might have of bringing down the fortress.

"There may be similar traps set up at the other walls. Proceed with caution." The Director warned us before hanging up. I turned to Zack after pocketing my phone. "Well, now maybe you'll be more careful before jumping out from a corner into a bunch of Wutaian soldiers." I teased lightly. He frowned mockingly. "And maybe now you won't be so pessimistic."

"Oooh, big word! Where did you hear that? From Kunsel?" The sad thing is, there was an embarrassed look in his eyes as he looked at the ground.

"...Luxiere."

I sighed, shaking my head. "You know, you'd be able to say more big words if you'd read sometimes instead of just training."

Zack pouted. "Hey! Training is important!"

"Only if you plan to fight until you're old and grey!" I laughed before we finally grew serious, turning the corner and making sure there were no more enemies popping out from revolving walls. I glared at the one from before. They were evil to me.

We found a potion inside a chest lying about, which I found odd, but let it slide since I don't really know how Wutai works.

"You know, this isn't too bad. It's not like we can't handle anything Wutai throws at us." Zack spoke while staying alert at the same time, nearing another chest. "Well yeah, but if what Angeal says is true, then they have a secret weapon that we might find difficult to deal with. Never get too cocky, Zack. Remember the training room?" I pointed out as he groaned. "How was I supposed to know a virtual Sephiroth was in there? I swear they throw the weirdest things into those training missions." he muttered. The chest turned out to be a trap, but we easily picked off the soldiers and continued on until we reached a wide opening. I don't like open spaces like this, especially in Wutai, since there's more of a chance of an-

Suddenly two monsters appeared in front of us.

Ambush, was what I was going to say. They didn't even let me finish my mental explanation! Rude!

The two monsters snarled, even though they almost resembled something from the circus in my eyes. Their skin was red with some sort of purple covering over them like a blanket or maybe a cloak, wild and strange colorful headdresses and then their wide jaws with razor sharp teeth.

"There they are!" after hearing the shouts, we had to fight some more monsters and warriors, but nothing we couldn't handle already.

Seeing Zack was done with his opponents, I sheathed my sword and we continued on to the next area. I thought we would have split up by now, but apparently there was nowhere for us to split up at. I found an ether in a nearby chest and the two of us ended up fighting some more enemies, which didn't take too long for us.

Zack grinned. "So, how about we make this a little less depressing?" I folded my arms, interested in this sudden offer. "Go on." I said. "How about whoever gets a higher kill score can have whatever they want from the loser?" The spark of excitement and mischief in his eyes screamed don't do it, but how could I resist? I wouldn't have to go out on boring missions for...hmm...three weeks?

"Alright," I agreed hesitantly. Zack started to get excited before I added, "On some conditions though." His mood dropped a bit. "Like what?"

"Well, no gross or inappropriate requests. Anything that would make the other person regret taking this challenge is off-limits." Zack slumped his shoulders. "With the exception that it would only make them grumble and complain a lot." A smile tugged at my lips as my partner's face lit up again. He did a fist pump. "Oh yeah! Well, so far I have twelve. How many do you have?" I thought about it for a moment. Let's see...there were the two from just inside the fortress, then...

"Thirteen." I announced. Zack dropped his jaw. "Aww, you're ahead of me!" he whined. I laughed. "Yeah, well, that's what you get for flirting with the information lady instead of training." I teased, making him go a bit red. "Aw come on, it was just one time." I placed my hands on my hips. "Out of how many others?"

Seeing I had bested him in the argument, I dropped my hands. "Come on, let's get moving." It looked like he wanted to say more, but I wasn't willing to just stand around waiting to be discovered by more Wutaian warriors.

Unfortunately, we had the great luck of reaching a high tower, that turned out to be a watchtower since the guard posted at the top shouted, "SOLDIER operatives sighted! They're under the tower!" Listening I heard the pounding of feet behind me. Turning around I was faced with two more of those lion-like beasts that blocked off the exit, and a Wutai Sergeant. When I drew my sword I was in the mood to say some smart remark, but thought against it since the Director was watching from somewhere. It was kind of creepy if I thought about it...

"So that's where you are! 38th Tamblin Unit, charge!" the Sergeant ordered as another soldier appeared from behind us. But they were killed just as quickly as the last bunch. I felt...disgusted with myself. I was used to killing, yes, but I had no idea who these people are! I don't know if they're husbands and/or fathers, I don't know if they have loved ones waiting for them to return. To think I'd be taking them away like Shinra took what was precious to me away...

I sensed a loud panting, turning in surprise to see the last soldier I cut down still drawing breaths. He spat at the ground near my feet in disgust. I locked eyes with him, looking into his now mask-less face and burning brown eyes. Blood coated his body, a deep slash across his chest. I could sense his deep, burning hatred so clearly it nearly made me stumble back. The boiling rage towards me never faded, only heightened as he made faint hissing sounds from pain and his constant panting to keep breathing.

"Shinra scum!" he snarled. Zack stepped forward with a hand on his sword but I held out my arm to stop him, shaking my head as I drew my own. This was a soldier I fought, not him. I need to have at least some honor and not just leave him here to die and suffer slowly. The very thought was horrifying in my mind.

"You're nothing but mindless tools! You have no heart, no conscience, and no honor!" my eyes widened. Angeal had practically sent me onto the border of tears with his endless speeches of honor, dreams, discipline, and more. Whether or not it was from boredom or actual respect for my mentor's words.

"SOLDIER has honor. They have more heart than you do. What kind of warrior uses tricks to kill his enemies?" I countered coldly and started to turn away. Suddenly his hand latched onto my wrist, bringing me closer. The air was stagnant and acrid at this point, bodies lying all around me and Zack.

The soldier's hand was slick with blood, sticky and cold as he continued to lose the precious, life-sustaining bright crimson liquid. His face was pallid from the injuries he sustained. I kept a steady gaze somehow, waiting for his hurtful words.

"You will receive what's coming to you!" the soldier whispered, his voice hoarse from yelling.

I stared at him for a moment before whispering back, "...I know."

That seemed to surprise the soldier for a brief few seconds before I saw his free hand start to bring something up. "Sakura look out!" Zack exclaimed.

_Thud._

I held my now bloodier sword in my left hand as I dully looked at the body in front of me. My wrist was now glistening with the crimson liquid the warrior's hand had been in. A dagger hung loosely in his once tightened fist that tried to take my life.

Zack's phone rang, but I didn't care. He was talking to the Director about the towers. Apparently there was another one, and we should be careful. Was what the warrior said true? At first I despised Shinra, but I will never regret entering SOLDIER. They were like my family now. But we have killed even innocents to get Shinra more reactors. The good and bad choices clashed in my mind.

Well, it's just another assignment. Shrugging, I wiped the blood off my sword, shutting out the emotions that would have overwhelmed me if I wasn't SOLDIER. I don't care what some random Wutaian soldier thought.

SOLDIER has honor, I know that definitely. We're not monsters, even if I sometimes feel like one. That's just me.

**Oh my gosh so sorry for the VERY long update! The semester just ended and I'm pretty sure I have good grades, whoo-hoo! XD So yeah, lots of stuff has been going on, so this took a LONG time to work on. Thank you my faithful followers and I'm super sorry for the long wait! :)**


	6. Chapter 5-The Pagoda and the Future

**Chapter 5-The Pagoda and the Future**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII Crisis Core, Square Enix does. If I did, I would have made some serious changes to that game :P K, I know, I've been horrible and it's been forever since I've updated, but here it is! Chapter 5! And I realized Autumn's personality it a bit on the...negative side, so I'm gonna try and bring out the more positive her I have in store. ^^**

**Autumn's POV**

I felt Zack's hand on my arm as I turned away from the body to his concerned sky blue eyes. The signature SOLDIER eyes that sometimes got so alluring it was super hard to look away from.

"You okay?" his husky voice was full of worry. I smirked, shaking my head lightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just get outta here as soon as possible." Yes, sometimes I let loose a more casual way of speaking. I'm not a robot. On top of that, I'm only fifteen! I'll speak like a teen since it won't last forever.

Zack grinned. "What?" I asked, befuddled as he kept smiling at me.

"So far I have thirty! What about you?" Oooh, the bet was still on wasn't it? I scratched my head, taking count. Okay, so there were the ones from outside, in front of the gates, right inside the gates, the ones near the evil walls, and then eventually we got to the watch tower. "Uhhh...roughly thirty as well."

Zack's eyes lit up in excitement as he punched the air. "Yes! I'm so close!" I giggled a bit. "Zack, we're tied!" "Yeah, but I can still get ahead." he looked like a three-year-old with his childish excitement as I smiled.

"You really wanna win this bet, don't you?" my observation sent Zack's eyes to lock with mine. "Well yeah! I have something great planned."

I raised an eyebrow, folding my arms over my large chest. "And what would that be?"

My partner waved an index finger in the air. "Ah, ah, ah! It's a surprise!" the delight on his face honestly worried me. Knowing Zack, it could be anything from a date to...I don't know, really. I suppose chores, vengeful ex-girlfriends, uuhhh...meh, the list will expand, I'm sure of it.

But all the same, I smiled back at him. I was sick of being depressed just because I was trying to end the war. It's supposed to be a good thing! Besides, I don't want to ruin Zack's cheerful disposition anymore.

"Come on, let's keep going." I nodded, wanting to get away from this apparent death zone as soon as possible. I usually didn't linger around the bodies for long, for one, it just left me waiting for more to come, and two, it got me thinking on how horrible I am. We continued to fight soldiers and monsters along the way, with both of us keeping count of how many we cut down.

I considered splitting up with Zack, knowing he could take care of himself, but thought against it, because even though Zack could handle the soldiers, I worried about the special SOLDIER eliminating monsters. He was still so cocky, he'd get himself killed.

We made a sharp left, with me in the lead and blindly just following my internal directional instincts. I stopped in a narrow corridor when three soldiers came and stopped at the far end. "Ready! Aim! Fire!" the Sergeant ordered. We dodged the bullets by going against the wall outside of the corridor. The sergeant kept yelling about how it was the end of the line for us, reinforcements were coming and how we couldn't escape.

That quickly changed when we just charged towards them, cut down two of the soldiers and then the sergeant who was cocky enough to think he could fight us. We then started walking towards an entrance. But...

I had a question that has been on my mind lately.

"Hey, Zack?" my partner turned his head to glance at me while walking. "Hm?" I looked away, trying to distract myself from getting lost in his eyes again. Sheesh, I just have to like blue as my favorite color...

"Do you ever...um...think of the future?" I noticed his confusion with his tilted head and frowning face. It was very cute, the looks he gave me sometimes without noticing. Agh, he's too charming for his own good.

"Whaddya mean?" "I mean, what are your plans? Do you intend to stay in SOLDIER forever?" Zack pondered on my question, lacing his fingers behind his head. "Hmm...maybe. Why? You aren't?"

I shrugged. "As much as I love my job, and I'm fairly good at it too mind you, I just keep thinking of getting older and older. It's just...when I think of when I'm in like, my 70's and 80's, I wonder if I'd still be as efficient in fighting as I am now. I'm pretty sure I'd want another job by then. One that I would enjoy and includes talking to people instead of gutting them for a living. And yes, before you say another word, I know killing isn't all there is to SOLDIER."

I spoke quickly as Zack clamped his mouth shut. "There's also things as simple as helping a little girl find her lost doll, or warding off fiends...I like protecting the citizens like we do. But...I don't think I'd be able to give them the same security in my elderly years as I am now. You know? I just...want a job that makes me feel useful. Like I'm doing something to help people."

Zack scratched his head. "Huh, never thought of that. I just tend to enjoy the moment." he shrugged. I sighed. "I know. I guess that's the beauty of thinking simple. One step at a time..."

My partner looked at me with an idea lit in his head. "I know! Let's see, you wanna feel useful and help people, you want a job that has actual social interaction, and you want to earn a lot of money...how about own a bar!"

This caused me to burst out laughing. "W-what did you...j-just say? Hahaha! Own a bar!? Who do you t-think I am? Ahahaha, that's a good one Zack!" he only pouted with his arms crossed over his chest.

I ceased my outbreak of chuckles when I realized he was serious. "Wait...you're serious? Zack, I can't own a bar!" "I know, not right now anyways. But in the future..."

"Zack, that business will fade fast when I get too old. People like to walk into a bar seeing a young, pretty face. Not one full of wrinkles and age. It wouldn't last very long." Zack stopped me with his hand. "I know, but you have a very youthful face! I bet you'll live to look like, ten years younger or something!" My jaw dropped.

Did he just say what I think he said?

My eyes narrowed at him as I placed my hands on my hips. He recoiled, also just realizing what he said. "No! I didn't mean-you do not look like a five-year-old, okay? There's no way! I mean, you're tall...ish, and you have big...assets." his eyes roamed over my body and particularly my chest.

I blushed a deep red, feeling the heat of my cheeks. "Zack! Now is not the time for your flirting! We're on the job, remember? And the Director is watching from somewhere!" I waved my arms around to try and emphasize my point.

He held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. Just saying, you definitely do not look like a kid." he winked at me, which sent me into a new flustered state. "W-whatever, let's just keep going." I mumbled before beginning to chuckle.

Zack shot me a curious gaze. "Why are you laughing?"

"Hahaha, because you actually think I'd get overly mad about something so stupid!" I shook my head, laughs erupting from my throat as my hair whipped my face.

Zack scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, guess with your mood lately I can't really tell." he shot me a grin. "I have thirty-eight!"

I held back a smirk. "...forty."

My partner slumped his shoulders. "Awww! When did you get that much?" "Umm...just now?" He smiled at me. "I can still catch up." I smiled. "I bet you can, if you try hard enough."

He grinned back at me. I didn't really care about the bet anymore, it was simply nice to do something with Zack again. It's been a while since we've been able to, considering the Director and Angeal kept giving us separate missions and assignments.

When we reached the entrance the doors opened and revealed three of the lion-like creatures. I took out two while Zack took out the last one. My smile brightened behind my mask.

"Forty-two!" Zack grumbled some things but then turned to me. "I can still beat you." he grinned with glowing confidence. I folded my arms, pondering for a bit.

"Hey Zack?"

"Yeah?"

"How much would killing the special SOLDIER obliterating monsters be worth?"

Zack thought about it. "Hmmm...how about five?" the suggestion sounded fair and reasonable. I nodded. "Sure!"

Then Zack's cell phone rang, requiring him to once again put it on speaker for me. I nodded my thanks.

_"It appears that you're doing well, Zack. And you as well, Sakura. The enemy forces within Fort Tamblin have essentially been reduced to half. There are still some enemy units roaming about, but you can proceed to the central area if you like." _

The Director's offer was conflicting. Hmmm...

I looked to Zack, who seemed torn about it as well. I slapped a hand onto his back. "Don't worry about it, I'll stay behind and deal with the remaining enemy units, you go to the central area, okay?" Zack nodded in agreement before turning back to his phone.

"Director, I'll be proceeding and Sakura will be staying behind to hunt down the rest of the enemy units."

_"Understood. Proceed further into the fortress. But be careful-the enemy is hurt, but not down." _That concluded the conversation with Lazard, so Zack hung up and pocketed his phone away.

He turned to me with a smile. "Let's go get 'em! As soon as you're done, wanna meet up at the central area?" I shook my head. "Nah..." Zack's face fell. "What?" I chuckled. "I'm kidding, Zack. Sure, that sounds good."

And then I turned and jogged away, searching for more enemy units. I heard voices behind one of the walls, so I quietly listened in.

"In the name of Wutai, we must halt the enemy advance here." I heard what I believed to be a Sergeant state.

"But sir!"

"Fort Tamblin will not fall to a paltry force like SOLDIER. The enemy could be lurking anywhere. Keep your eyes open." when the Sergeant said this and started to walk past, I smirked and opened the revolving wall, getting behind the Sergeant and right in front of the other two unsuspecting soldiers.

The Sergeant had stopped a few feet behind me. "SOLDIER is a formidable foe." as he continued to talk, I started battling the other two soldiers who were frantically trying to fight me off.

All I heard from him at this point was, "Even if it means our lives."

I sensed him turned around while I danced away from the privates' spears.

"Huh?!" I had just finished off the two privates that had fallen onto their backs before turning to smirk at him. "You're right, SOLDIER is a very formidable foe. Especially when you're fighting me."

"Retreat! Retreating is a part of military strategy!" the Sergeant called out before running for his life. I had already sheathed my sword, too...even though I could most likely kill him with just my fists.

I shook my head with a sigh. "Talk about spineless..."

I added the points into my head. "Hmm...now I have...forty-four." _'I wonder how Zack's doing...' _No, he's fine. He can take care of himself.

I opened another revolving door to slice down three of the lion-like creatures. Their howls of pain were cut off by the sound of my sword cutting them down.

Forty-seven.

I neared an entrance and encountered three more lion-like creatures that snarled at me in pure hate and disgust.

I drew my sword before driving it through the side of one, the sound of its insides getting pierced by my blade making a sickeningly squishy sound before I withdrew, more blood dripping from the sword and splattering onto the ground.

I spared the suffering of the other two by granting them quick and painless deaths, also finishing off the last one.

Fifty.

I had at this point reached the entrance to the central area, as I found out. My cell phone rang for this first time since reaching Wutai, almost startling me.

_"Well done, Sakura. We have successfully occupied Fort Tamblin. I was really only expecting you to get their attention. Most impressive, I must say."_

I smiled behind my mask. "Well, what did you expect from a SOLDIER 2nd Class?" I swear I heard him lightly chuckle.

_"Point taken. Nonetheless, I'm very pleased with the results thus far. Proceed to the next objective and reunite with Zack in the central area. I have heard from him that the anti-SOLDIER monsters might not be too far away."_

I nodded before hanging up and headed through the doors. I skidded to a stop to stare at what looked to be a pagoda. It was very pretty, with giant statues on either side and supports of a calming light scarlet. It was a great contrast to the darkened colors of the roofs.

"Wow. Impressive! This must be the central area. Now, to find Zack..."

I turned and was suddenly faced with three more lion-like monsters that I defeated with ease, wiping the blood off by stabbing it into the ground for about a minute.

Fifty-three.

I descended some stairs before running into a private and another lion-like monster. I kicked over the private and sliced down the monster before stabbing the private, quickly finishing him off.

Fifty-five.

Once I reached the bottom and right across from the pagoda, I had collected a total of fifty-nine kill points. That felt wrong to even think, but hey, I'm in an army fighting a war. This bet takes my mind off of more negative things.

A shrine caught my eye as I walked over and studied it. It seemed to be a water shrine devoted to the deity Leviathan. The Wutai worshiped the creature rather greatly, if I can recall correctly.

I turned and gasped to see three Wutaian warriors on the ground, severely injured but not life-threatening. They looked different...

Instead of green and black, or orange and black armor, they were donning silver ones. Maybe they're an elite force...

I was about to pass them when one of them shot out and latched onto my wrist. Surprised, I spun to him sharply with a hand reaching for my sword.

He coughed slightly, panting and grunting in obvious pain with shaking movements and sweat lining his forehead. "You're...with that...SOLDIER boy, aren't you?"

My eyes widened. "Zack? Yes. Let me guess, he did this?" the soldier nodded. "He spared us. For what reason I do not know. It almost looked like...he didn't want to see us dead." surprise hit me. Zack spared the enemy? But...he's never done that before.

"He headed for the pagoda. The next time we meet, I will be sure to have both your heads."

I nodded, and his tight grip loosened. "Then I'll be waiting."

The warrior chuckled lightly. "That's what...he said..."

His palms were covered with fingerless gloves that felt soft and silky, definitely made of fine material. I shook off his hand and silently ran further ahead before hearing a high-pitched voice and spotting Zack a few feet in front of me.

"One, avoid unnecessary training! Two, protect Wutai at all costs! Three, ugly Shinra SOLDIER dudes..." I looked around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"...must be PUNISHED!" All of a sudden a little girl no older than eight was standing at the top of the stairs, blocking the entrance to the pagoda.

How did she do that?! Is she a ninja, too?

She had a black bob cut with a green headband wrapped around her head, a green and yellow ninja-like shirt that reached down just below her hips, a yellow belt, and a pair of white shorts. The little girl put her hands, which were curled into fists, onto her hips.

Zack stared at her with a frown, looking exactly like a confused and lost puppy. "Who are you?"

"I'm Wutai's greatest warrior! If you wanna go further, you have to go through me!"

"A kid...?" Zack and I said with disbelief. Though I was muttering it from a distance Zack couldn't hear me from. This could prove to be entertaining!

"You shouldn't be playing here, it's dangerous! Go home to your parents." Zack told her, but the girl was pretty stubborn.

"You're the one who's going home!" she yelled from behind us.

We turned and-wait! When did she move? I backed away more, making sure to stay out of sight of the little ninja.

"If you insist on going any further, you'll have a fight on your hands!" she proclaimed as she dashed at a fast but elegant speed, which was surprising to see in a girl her age.

Zack looked exasperated as he tried to come up with a solution. I was trying not to die of laughter. "Oh, man... What am I supposed to do here?" Zack wondered aloud.

I struggled to stifle the chuckles that rose in my throat while the girl quickly ran up and stopped about a foot away from Zack, curling her small hands into fists.

"Whap! Pow! Bam! Take that, bad guy!" she shouted as she threw punches at Zack, which really did nothing except leave him conflicted about what to do.

Wow, my timing is practically perfect, because I would not know what to do in that situation.

Just then, Zack seemed to make a decision and to my surprise crouched down into a defensive position with his giant gloved hands over his head protectively. Yes, his hands are huge! Even if mine are child-like, his are just gigantic! And it's not just me saying this, other people like Angeal have commented on it, too.

Poor guy, his hands really are kind of...what's the word...

Abnormal.

Yeah, I think that sounds about right.

Zack went as far as to cry out, "Arrrgh! Nooo! You got me!" I smiled in both amusement and pleasure. Zack always got along so well with children.

The little ninja seemed satisfied judging by her smirk and putting her curled hands on her hips. "There! That'll teach you to mess with me! Once again, I've brought peace to Wutai!" then she went on her merry way to who knows where.

I decided to walk over to Zack, who was starting to stand with an amused smile on his face. "Boy oh boy... You gotta admire that energy..."

"Pretty rambunctious, isn't she?" I said cheerfully with a chuckle. Zack looked at me with a smile. "Oh hey! Where were you?"

I shrugged. "Killing things. But I can see you had your hands full yourself."

"How many did you get? I have forty-nine."

"Um, fifty-five." Zack's jaw dropped. I laughed openly. "Hey, don't worry! You can still catch up if you defeat some of those special monsters we were warned about." he seemed to light up at the very thought. I shook my head, chuckling with mirth.

"Well, back to work, I guess..." Zack sighed. I shrugged. "Well, it's not like work is a total bummer if you know what I mean." now it's my turn to be positive.

Zack smiled at me. "Yeah." we then headed up the steps to the pagoda, beginning to open the doors when I stopped my partner.

"Oh yeah! Zack, I think I know what I wanna be!" He turned to look at me. "What?"

I smiled. "Actually, being a bar hostess doesn't sound half bad and I'm still thinking about maybe becoming one. But I think I want to be a doctor. I want to save lives instead of taking them for once, you know?"

Zack grinned. "That'd be awesome! Then I can just come to you to patch me up for free!" I couldn't help but giggle at the thought. "I might give you a discount, but never free! It's to make a living, remember?" Zack's face fell into a mocking frown. "What? That's so unfair!"

"Aw, it's okay Zack, I'm sure if you're close to death I'll spare you the cost." I smiled as we headed on inside. Become a doctor...yeah, I think that's what I wanna do. I'd love to save lives, as many as I can.

With those thoughts in mind we entered the pagoda, with me not paying much attention but getting a bad feeling on the inside.

Oh, well. How bad could it get?

**Okay I just want to apologize for that not very good ending to wrap up that chapter, but I am totally short on ideas. And I also want to apologize for having gone so long without updating! I've been doing a lot of homework recently and that's been my top priority. And thanks so much to all that read my fanfic! It's very self-motivating and especially if I get more reviews! :)**


	7. Chapter 6-Trouble Ensues and New Enemies

**Chapter 6-Trouble Ensues and New Enemies**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core**

**Oh my gosh, sorry it took so long to update! Okay, more stuff happens in this chapter, hopefully it doesn't suck! :P**

**Autumn's POV**

Inside the pagoda was an enormous room that was nothing like any of the rooms back in Midgar. There were thick, tall pillars with fire at the top, sort of like lights, designs on the floor which were made out of many brightly colored tiles, and walls made from a fine wood. As we neared the center, there was some kind of Wutaian writing. I looked down and began to read it. I'm pretty sure it said something similar to "combat".

I cocked an eyebrow. "Combat...? Is this some sort of training room?" Zack turned to frown at me. "What?"

I pointed to the floor. "The writing...it says "combat". Or something like that..." my partner looked at me with wide eyes. "You can speak Wutaian?!" I chuckled out of amusement.

"Yes, Zack, I can read and speak a different language. There's also the dialect in Costa del Sol that I'm currently studying, but I don't think I'm very fluent in it." Zack had his jaw hanging open in amazement. Was it really that rare for someone in SOLDIER to speak a different language?

Well, it's not like we were required to learn a different language, but it definitely helps when you're somewhere foreign. That, and I just wanna learn how to speak different languages! It's so awesome!

"Wow, someone here's really the bookworm!" Zack grinned teasingly.

I flushed instantly. "I-I'm not a bookworm! I just...find learning new languages cool. And helpful."

Zack chuckled anyways. "Well, now you can be my personal translator, too!"

I smiled, chuckling along with him.

Just then I heard a creak, and spotted some dust trailing down from the ceiling. My eyes widened, as did Zack's from what I saw out of my peripheral vision.

We dashed out of the way just at the ceiling opened up, letting two ogre-like monsters down. One was wearing crimson armor and the other wore forest green. Their axes were huge!

Everything about them was heavy, bulky and enormous. The entire room rattled as they landed with a thud.

I had already left the safety of the sturdy pillar Zack had pulled me behind and was currently approaching the giant creatures.

When I got closer I noticed how gross they smelled and that their skin was a dulled purple.

I crinkled my nose, gripping the handle of my sword ever so tightly, ready to fight them as I heard Zack hurry out worriedly.

I held back my giggles. He is so silly! I could beat him in less than ten minutes, and he's worried about _me_?

If anything, I should be worried about him getting a total beating from these things.

"A-Sakura! Why'd you leave me behind?! You could've gotten hurt!"

"Zack, if anything you'll get hurt! I can handle myself just fine." amusement was obvious in my tone, even though I tried to hide it. But irritation was also present, because I don't like being protected by anyone. I'd rather fight beside them.

Zack pouted at me. "Hey, I'm pretty skilled myself, you know."

I chuckled. "I know. It's just you're too cocky too often at the worst times possible."

The ravenette beside me grumbled before grinning at the two impatient monsters a few feet away.

I wonder why they haven't attacked yet? Maybe they're waiting to calculate how we fight or something. So, that means even though they look stupid, they're pretty smart.

"You must be the anti-SOLDIER monsters I've been hearing about." Glancing over I saw Zack had a mischievous twinkle in his glowing sky blue eyes. I edged an amused smile, shaking my head lightly.

I charged at the green armored one as he took on the red.

Leaping up, I swung my sword to use an upwards slash on its huge body before blocking an incoming swing of its equally large battle ax. There was a loud _clang _as our weapons collided, even creating some sparks that popped and whizzed off my blade.

Landing a horizontal slash on its left leg, I dodged and used a somersault kick, then a roundhouse kick before I turned swiftly to dodge.

It didn't take too many more swings from my sword to kill off the giant anti-SOLDIER monster.

Zack was taking longer with his, but I knew he could handle it judging by how he didn't have a single scratch on him.

While he dealt with his own monster, I had to wait for him to finish, casually emailing Kunsel, who was at the moment probably torn between scolding me for not helping Zack after I told him so far what happened on the mission and laughing his head off.

Soon though, he finally managed to make the huge monster topple over, limp with only a couple of twitches.

I smiled. "So, we both got five points?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah. So now I have fifty-four, and you have..."

I sighed, amused at my partner's slow reaction to math. "I have sixty now, Zack."

Zack groaned. "Man! Okay, how about the next ones we make twenty points?"

I shrugged. "Okay, that sounds fair. Raising the stakes a bit high though, aren't you?"

The ravenette before me merely shrugged.

After we sheathed our swords, Zack's cell rang, and rather loudly too. I slapped him on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Really? You're going to keep your ringtone on when we're in enemy territory? I know you're clueless on some things, Zack, but I didn't know it was this bad."

My joke made him mockingly frown at me. "Aw, come on, I just forgot is all."

He grinned before answering, also putting it on speaker for me to hear as well.

"SOLDIER 2nd Class Zack victorious again!" Zack gloated instantly.

"And SOLDIER 2nd Class Sakura is also victorious!" I added, glancing over at Zack with a slightly annoyed expression.

_"Good work. Now, get out quickly. There's only five minutes until detonation." _Angeal told us.

"Understood!" we replied at the same time.

Zack hung up and slipped his phone back into his utility pocket behind his sword.

I continued on as Zack called out, "Director Lazard, are you watching?"

With a laugh, he started to run to catch up with me. Something was off, though. I could feel it.

"Gotta move!"

"Yeah, no kidding." I replied to his announcement.

Just then, two more anti-SOLDIER monsters came crashing down from a trap door in the ceiling.

Curse the Wutai's clever traps!

One was red and one was blue-Zack took on the red one as I handled the blue one.

Zack still had a smirk on his face. "No time to play!" he shouted while drawing his sword.

The blue-armored one proved to be a bit challenging, as I swung another hefty right hook at the monster. I chose not to draw my sword to see if I could take it down without the use of any weapon other than my fists and legs.

"Zack, make sure to take them down quick! I don't want my end to be getting blown up into pieces just because we decided to dilly dally." Of course, at this moment he chose to ignore me and leapt up, aiming for an attack at the creature.

What am I saying? Zack never listens to me!

I started to separate away from Zack to deal with my monster in isolation. A few more fatal punches and kicks and the anti-SOLDIER monster was unable to fight ever again. Or move, breathe or do anything else for that matter.

Zack was still battling his, of course. Even though he's been training a lot, I've seen him slacking off twice as much.

Okay, so maybe not twice as much, but still.

Oh, well.

Zack loves his job all the same.

Just when I thought it was over some smaller monsters decided to try and ambush me. I smirked, holding up my fists.

"Well, wanted to see if you can challenge a 2nd Class, huh? Come and try!"

I heard the anti-SOLDIER monster Zack was fighting collapse to the floor with a _thump_.

While I was finishing up the oncoming attack of the multiplied amount of monsters like bizarre bugs and tail vaults, the sliding metal sound of Zack's sword reached my ears, signaling he was truly finished and walking over to the body in triumph.

Wait, hold on a sec!

If we both got twenty points from the previous two anti-SOLDIER monsters, that means I have eighty, and Zack has seventy-four. But add on the extra twenty he just got now, that would mean he has...

NINETY-FOUR POINTS?!

And now I just got about...well, considering each of these puny monsters is only one point, I have about ninety.

Gosh darn it! He won!

But all of a sudden I heard Zack cry out followed by a loud crack and thud.

I turned to see the anti-SOLDIER monster get back up after seeing Zack get slapped by its giant hand across the room and collide with a sturdy support beam.

He held his head, obviously having received a concussion from the heavy blow.

My eyes widened in alarm. "Zack!"

But the monsters I still hadn't finished off that would get me ninety points were keeping me busy.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zack trying to lift his sword that was still in his hand as the monster walked towards him, making the floor quake with each step.

Sadly, because I was distracted a bizarre bug used this opportunity to shoot out its Poison Powder attack, effectively getting me.

Shouting out in alarm I cut it down and thus I got the ninety points, but I had brought attention to myself as I heard the anti-SOLDIER monster change its course to me.

I spun around and kicked it in the face, but my movements were starting to slow because the poison had started to take effect.

It grabbed me and swung me into a wall behind the pillar Zack was slumped against.

I felt an explosion of pain shooting down my back and swelling in my ribs as a loud _crack_ sounded.

I fell to the floor, groaning in pain while I crawled over to Zack, stopping by his side and drawing my sword.

"Hey, partner...sorry I got distracted...stupid Bizarre Bug..." I panted, sweat beading down my forehead as my breathing grew rapid.

Zack chuckled. "Hey, I thought you were Angeal's star pupil? What...happened to...that?"

Even in my dazed state I could tell his concussion was gradually weighing heavier on him.

Hopefully, if we live through this, it'll wear off soon.

"Zack..."

He slowly turned his head to look at me with glazed over eyes.

"Y-yeah?"

I winced, it hurt to talk, or even move an inch for that matter.

I could hear the monster drawing closer.

"We'll make it...out of this somehow." I managed to smile, trying to reassure him.

The anti-SOLDIER creature stood towering over us now, slowly reeling back its hand to finish us off.

Zack and I sat there with our swords pathetically half-raised in an obviously failing attempt to protect ourselves.

As the monster was about to attack, I heard the slicing of a sword, and then nothing.

Taken by surprise, I merely sat there, gaping in surprise.

I feel so weak and useless, it's disgusting.

As the monster fell, it revealed to Zack and I Angeal with the Buster Sword in hand.

"That's one more you two owe me." he smirked a bit.

I pouted. "What one more? I've re-payed you...all the other times!"

Zack shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

I held my head as I tried to shake off the pain and form words again. My protesting did nothing to help me.

"You both lost your focus." Angeal told us, now standing in front of me.

"Uh, yeah?" Zack stated in the form of a question.

"Sorry, Angeal..." I grumbled. I hope we don't get another one of his famous lectures, because even though the poison won't kill me because of my enhancements, I feel like I'm dying! Literally!

And my body aches too much right now...

Angeal turned to look at the monster.

"Oh, sorry if your sword got any wear, tear, or rust on it." Zack apologized.

"Yeah, really sorry..." I added in, guilt beginning to weigh on me.

Angeal raised the Buster Sword to place it on his back. "You're both a little more important than my sword." he brought up his hand and two of his fingers to show about an inch.

"…But just a little." and dropped his hand. He laughed, and extended his hand to us.

Zack and I smiled a bit despite our discomfort.

Angeal had the beginnings of a smile as well, to my surprise!

"Thanks!" My partner grinned, and was the first one to accept Angeal's outstretched hand, pulling himself up off the ground.

Next was me, as I smiled up at my mentor. "Thank you." I grasped his hand and had his help in getting me to stand on my own.

My legs felt wobbly as Angeal watched me with hawk eyes. "Are you...poisoned?"

I smiled sheepishly before coughing a bit, panting right afterwards. "M-maybe..."

Just then a green vial was shoved into my left hand. I sighed, ripping off the cork and chugging down the bitter and gross tasting liquid.

Glancing over at my mentor, I pocketed the empty vial. "Thanks, again."

Angeal edged another smile. Wow! He's just full of surprises today!

"That's another one you owe me."

* * *

**Normal POV**

Once the trio had left the premises of the pagoda, they tread across the cold ground, seeing as it was in the middle of the night.

Hearing footsteps behind them, Autumn and Zack turned to see Lazard running towards them in his usual attire, which looked strange and stuck out compared to the scenery.

The off-white shirt and gloves combined with the dusted light blue suit was so obvious Autumn feared they would be struck down at any given moment.

The Director slowed down to a walk. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm not used to being on site." he apologized.

Angeal folded his arms. "You didn't have to come."

"The operation will bring an end to the war. I have to see it through personally." Lazard insisted, then turned to Autumn and Zack.

"SOLDIER 2nd Class Sakura and SOLDIER 2nd Class Zack."

Both of them stood straight and stiff, their arms at their sides.

"Sir!" they replied.

"You both performed your duties admirably at Fort Tamblin. I saw it with my own eyes." Lazard said and put one of his hands up to the bridge of his glasses.

"Frankly, my evaluation of the two of you is..." he removed his hand from his glasses a bit overly dramatically.

"You are frightening individuals. No SOLDIER member I know has ever taken out an entire Wutai army by themselves," he glanced over at Autumn.

"-or such powerful enemies as the Crescent or the anti-SOLDIER monsters." the Director stated, his eyes flickering over to Zack, who grinned proudly and did his signature fist pump into the air as Autumn smiled, though it couldn't be seen, and placed her hands on her hips.

"Yes, I was quite surprised myself." Angeal agreed.

"Your efforts in the Wutai War will be remembered in history. It seems your dreams of becoming heroes has already come true." Lazard praised.

Autumn and Zack looked like they were about to explode with joy. They had gotten complimented by the Director!

"Let's not get carried away, Director. Zack and Sakura still have a lot to accomplish." Angeal paused, then grew a tiny smile. "Ha ha, I suppose you're right. Zack, Sakura, I hope you'll both continue to excel. And I expect even more from you, Sakura, being my prized pupil." he chuckled.

Autumn flushed underneath her mask as she tried not to stutter, hesitating a moment before speaking. "Thank you, Angeal, I won't let you down."

Zack pouted, but seeing the look on, well, what could be seen of Autumn's face when she turned away almost made him want to laugh.

She was trying to hold in a deep, irritated sigh and it had turned her cheeks a bright shade of scarlet, some of it revealing through the visible half of her face. Hearing Angeal's words meant even more practice, sparring and tougher missions. The brunette didn't mind the tougher missions, but she feared the worst for training, especially if Angeal got the idea that she needed some higher level training, which meant Sephiroth.

Either way, they both managed to stand tall and proudly.

"Now, let's hurry. Sephiroth is waiting." Angeal turned.

"Sephiroth? The SOLDIER hero?" Zack asked excitedly as Lazard and Angeal began to walk away. Autumn stood next to her partner and shook her head. "Poor Sephy...I bet he's never met someone like Zack before." she muttered to where Zack couldn't hear her.

"Wow! I get to meet a hero!" Zack exclaimed with joy, but then sharply whipped around with Autumn to the other direction, sensing someone or something.

Three warriors in red armor and carrying deadly-looking twin daggers did inhumanly fast cartwheels around them before stopping and stood surrounding the two SOLDIERs, poised to strike.

Autumn drew her sword at the same time Zack did, running forward and slicing down one of the strange enemies and then another. It went by fast, surprisingly, and the two had finished them off rather quick.

"Zack! Sakura! Come on!" Angeal called.

They speedily diverted from the bodies of the enemies to where Angeal and Lazard were, which hadn't been that far away. They were looking at something ahead, and when Zack and Autumn skidded to a stop, they spotted two defeated masked warriors with the same weapons and attire as the ones they had killed, lying on the ground.

There was a rustle in the greenery behind them, and instantly the two 2nds were on high alert. Two more of the strange warriors appeared behind them. Lazard took notice of them as did Angeal.

Angeal walked in front of Zack, Lazard and Autumn. "Take the director to a safe place." he ordered Zack.

"Then contact Sephiroth." Lazard protested. Autumn rolled her eyes just a little. Her mentor shifted into a fighting stance.

"Zack is more than enough." he reassured the blonde man. Zack jogged ahead a bit, beckoning the director as he did so.

"Follow me, Director."

Autumn looked at Angeal. "I assume I'm staying here?"

He nodded in response before the brunette turned to Zack. "Be careful."

Zack nodded before the two masked enemies charged at Angeal and Autumn as the ravenette 2nd and Lazard began to run.

"You ready for this?" Angeal asked his prized student. She smiled, nodding. "Yeah, I am taught by the best, after all."

* * *

**Autumn's POV**

I rushed forward towards one of the new enemies, hitting away its attacking, dagger-wielding hands and used reverse punches, roundhouse kicks, left hooks and right hooks and more galore.

Afterwards, I turned to grin at Angeal. "All done."

Then, someone I had never expected walked forward, mockingly clapping.

"Wonderful performance, but not as quickly done as I thought it would be."

That voice...the crimson leather coat, the reddish auburn hair, the glowing sky blue eyes...no, I couldn't be mistaken.

"Genesis?" I heard myself utter aloud in complete shock. What was he doing here? Is he responsible for these sudden attacks? Why? What's gotten into him?

The redheaded man turned his attention to Angeal. "My friend, join me. I cannot do this alone any longer. For this includes you as well."

Angeal seemed very confused, as did I.

"Hey! Aren't I your friend, too?" I asked angrily. I hate this! Why is everyone leaving me out?

Genesis seemed to smirk at me. "Perhaps, but you will not be as willing to join me as Angeal would, for you do not understand what is going on."

Huh? What's going on?

"What are you talking about?! And don't quote from LOVELESS as an answer!" I am so frustrated at this man!

Genesis chuckled. "You know me so well."

"Of course I do! I'm your friend!" Of course, to this Genesis shook his head.

"Apologies, but you cannot join us." He raised his hand as swirls and fogs of magic began to swarm around it. I knew precisely what was going on and drew my sword while trying to avoid the Sleep spell directed towards me.

"Genesis! Don't! Stop this!" I shouted, but instead, using his other hand, he sent a Firaga spell in my direction, having the flaming projectiles hit me square in the chest and knock me back to hit my head hard on a rock. Then he let the Sleep spell take effect.

I groaned in pain. "Ngh...Angeal...Genesis..." through blurred vision, I saw Angeal walk off with Genesis.

Then I saw nothing as darkness and sleep overcame me.

**(A/N) I am so sorry this is so late! *dodges thrown items* Yeah...I lost the internet for about a week and that really threw me off along with the never ending supply of homework. Read and review please! :)**


	8. Chapter 7-Disappearance and Promotion

**Chapter 7-Disappearance and Promotion**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core. All rights go to Square Enix. Here's to another chapter! :D**

**With Zack**

Rustling in nearby bushes signaled to the ravenette that more of those strange enemies were about to attack. Telling the director to take cover, he drew his sword and swiftly cut down three of the red-armored men.

Continuing on, Zack and Lazard didn't stop running until they spotted a couple of soldiers in Shinra infantryman uniforms. The two soldiers halted as well while looking at them.

Their helmets covered their eyes, and the green-grey cloth they wore masked their identities as well. "Thank goodness you're safe, Director Lazard." one of them sighed in relief.

Zack turned his attention towards the blonde director. "I should be fine now, Zack. Go and assist Angeal and your partner!" he insisted, and with that order in mind, Zack nodded.

"I know, I know!"

Taking off with a dash, he sprinted away as Lazard walked towards the infantryman, who began to walk with him, a hand securely on their guns for protection.

When the ravenette 2nd neared the area where Autumn and Angeal were, he called out, "Sakura! Angeal!"

He then frowned. "Wait, why am I still calling her that? No one else is around."

However Zack started to panic when he didn't see either his mentor nor his partner in the vicinity.

With some harder searching he discovered Autumn unconscious on the ground near some bushes. His heart stopped as his throat went dry.

"Autumn!" he exclaimed, rushing over and kneeling down to her, gingerly lifting her halfway off the ground into his arms.

She groaned in response and held her head. "Oww...Zack?"

"I'm here. Where's Angeal?"

Autumn shook her head, only to wince and grimace.

Zack, with further inspection, saw blood wet at the back of her head, matting down her silky dark strands.

Alarmed, he turned her head to see if it was serious, only to sigh in relief when he saw it wasn't too bad, and it would probably heal in about an hour or so, given SOLDIER's enhanced healing capabilities.

"Want a potion?" he offered her, hoping she'd take it because he also noticed the scorch marks on her shirt. Lucky for Autumn it didn't burn through.

"No thanks, I'll be fine in a few minutes." she edged a smile.

Unhappily complying, Zack helped her stand before noticing the two mysterious enemies on the ground, cautiously nearing them for more inspection.

"What? These guys aren't Wutai troops..." he frowned in confusion. If they weren't Wutaians, then who the heck were they?

"I know, and you're right." the brunette beside him spoke. Zack turned to her for answers.

"That's because-" she was cut off when they glanced up from the two dead men and gasped as they sighted a burning, floating red materia a few feet away from them. There was a bright light that engulfed the two completely.

When they were able to see, they were definitely not in Wutai anymore.

Instead, they were at an unknown land, which was sweltering in temperature and had maroon colored ground with tall, sharp and pointed rocks surrounding it, which almost looked like claws sticking out of the ground.

Quickly recovering from their surprise, the two 2nds flitted their eyes around the strange place they had been whisked to.

A low, menacing growl erupted from behind them, making them turn to see a light green colored ogre-looking creature with flaming arms and head. Growling once more it revealed rows of pointed teeth and glancing down the 2nds saw hoofs were replaced for its feet.

"A summon?" Autumn murmured in shock.

"Who called it out?" Zack asked without any answer.

The summon let out a deafening battle roar as Autumn and Zack drew their swords.

"I don't know. But right now, we have bigger issues. I have to wonder though, why Ifrit of all summons?" the brunette did not particularly want to deal with burning fire attacks considering she almost got second and third degree burns from an attack courtesy of her now former friend.

She immediately cast Ice and hit Ifrit dead on with a block of accumulated ice. Although all it really did was get it angrier.

Zack went for its front as Autumn launched a surprise attack from behind, the two of them combined soon causing the summon to collapse in no time.

They sheathed their swords as Zack turned and started to walk away while Autumn suspiciously and hesitantly walked around Ifrit.

Suddenly the summon shot back up, which is not what the two had been expecting. Autumn, seeing it first, gasped and dashed towards Zack to try and protect him.

"Zack!" she screamed aloud as Zack turned, realized he was in danger and shouted in protest and surprise.

Ifrit shot out a gigantic fireball towards the two as Autumn used herself as a shield for Zack, wrapping her arms around him in the process.

However, her actions turned out unnecessary when they realized they didn't have a single burn on them.

Opening her eyes, Autumn grew a noticeable blush on her half-masked face as she pushed away from Zack when he started to stare at the position they were in.

Looking up, their eyes settled on a tall, black-cloaked figure with long flowing silver hair and wielding a seven-foot long katana.

The man cut down Ifrit with a single, fatal stroke and sent it bursting into flames before disappearing, and sending them back to Wutai.

Zack was staring in awe and shock with his jaw hanging open. "Holy..."

Autumn smirked and waved a hand. "Hey Sephy! About time you got here!"

Sephiroth sighed exasperatedly, sending a glare towards the brunette. "How many times must I tell you to drop that ridiculous nickname?"

The 2nd shrugged. "Um, just as many times as I've used it? Nice seeing you again by the way, of course it could've been under better circumstances."

Sephiroth merely nodded in response.

"Wha-You knew Sephiroth and didn't tell me?!" Zack pouted.

Autumn sighed. "Oh, Zack. Everyone knows but you."

Sephiroth swiftly walked over to the three fallen red-armored warriors, crouched down and knocked off one of their helmets to reveal the face of Genesis.

"Genesis..." The general murmured.

"The missing SOLDIER 1st Class?" Zack questioned.

The brunette beside him stared in shock. "What is this?"

The silver haired hero took off the helmet of the other warrior, revealing the face of an identical Genesis.

"They're identical!" the two 2nds exclaimed in unison.

"A Genesis copy..." Sephiroth trailed off.

"Copy? A human copy?" Zack asked astoundingly.

"How is that possible?" Autumn wondered aloud, stunned that something so unreal could happen.

"Where is Angeal?" The general asked them.

"I thought he was fighting around here..." Zack said as he started to walk around a bit, unable to remain still any longer.

"I was fighting alongside him, but then Genesis came and started talking nonsense. After that, Angeal left with him." Autumn added as Zack scoffed.

"Yeah, after he attacked you."

"Humph, so he's gone too." Sephiroth stated a bit too bitterly.

Zack abruptly turned to him. "What?"

"Wait, what does that mean?" he and Autumn asked in unison once more as Sephiroth stood.

"It means Angeal has betrayed us as well." the tall 1st nearly spat.

"No way!"

"Not a chance!"

The partners argued at the same time.

"We both know what kind of guy Angeal is." Zack started while Sephiroth started to walk away.

"And he'd never do that!" the ravenette stated. The silver haired general finally stopped and turned to face them.

Panic and worry began to show on Zack and Autumn's faces as they refused to believe the reality before them.

"Angeal wouldn't betray us! You know that! Never!" Autumn nearly shouted before remembering that she needed to calm down. "Sephiroth, just trust me when I say that Angeal would never leave us like this! There has to be some other reason!"

* * *

**Autumn's POV**

It took a while for all of us to return to the helicopter, and that was in complete silence.

I scooted closer to Sephiroth, who was smoldering a glare into the wall across from him.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked, obviously concerned considering he was even more silent than usual.

Sephy only nodded. "Yes. Just...thinking."

"You mean like Zack is?" I asked, glancing at my partner who was oddly enough just as quiet, sitting a few feet away from me.

Sephiroth sighed. "There is much to consider."

I also sighed, then smiled. "There's probably nothing to worry about. Angeal will come back to us in time."

Of course, that only raised Sephy and Zack's spirits by about a fraction.

But hey, at least I tried. But if I tried anymore I bet I'd just get on their nerves.

So, I scooted back over to Zack and ended up getting lost in my own thoughts, soon feeling sleep nag at me, trying to close my eyes and give into the tiredness I felt.

It had been a few days since I've even taken a nap, and I could tell it would be a long trip back to HQ.

I yawned as Zack chuckled lightly. "Hey, you're not sleepy or anything, right?"

I tiredly edged a smile. "Hah, yeah right..."

Even then, my head was bobbing to the side as I started to give in to sleep...

* * *

**Normal POV**

Zack turned his head to his partner that had fallen asleep and was currently using his shoulder as a pillow.

He chuckled a bit again.

"And you said you didn't like mushy moments."

Zack stroked her hair as she slumbered a bit, but not too much, for fear of waking her up or activating her scary SOLDIER reflexes.

A light bulb lit in his head.

Should he see if his pranks are still up to par?

However, before he could even lift a finger, Sephiroth spoke.

"If you wish not to anger Sakura, or become the victim of her ruthless rage, I suggest you do not pull any immature pranks while she is sleeping. If you have known her as long as I have, you know she has a horrible temper when her sleep is disturbed."

Zack, who had a smirk on his face, wiped it clean and looked away from the brunette, now shifting in his spot uncomfortably.

"Er, right..."

Sephiroth gained a slightly amused smile for a few minutes as he stared at the two partners. Zack had started to fall asleep as well, his head soon resting on top of the brunette beside him.

_'They truly are partners.'_

It was almost cute, but then Sephiroth's irritating thoughts overcame his mind, continuing to ponder on Angeal's disappearance and also Genesis'.

How was Genesis able to pass on his genetic traits?

Did Angeal know anything?

Sephiroth hoped it had nothing to do with Genesis' obsession over that ridiculous poem LOVELESS. Genesis had stated before that he felt it hinted at something important.

All of these unanswered questions only left Sephiroth frustrated and now bearing a headache.

It took a few hours, but they arrived at HQ safely enough.

Once they landed, the soft _thud _of the landing and the overly loud whirring of the helicopter, Autumn started to stir, slightly shaking her head, trying to move it, but unable to because of some foreign weight.

Frowning, she brought up a hand to feel and see a handful of raven spikes.

Sighing, she slowly started to inch away from Zack, only to have his arms wrap around her and use her shoulder as his new pillow.

Making small grunts in frustration, she turned her head to the now amused general.

"Help? Please?" the brunette pleaded, but the silver-haired man only chuckled.

"Your puppy, your problem."

Autumn pouted. "Aw, come on Sephy! Don't be like Angeal!"

He merely waved her goodbye as he stepped out of the chopper.

Turning sharply, she tried shaking Zack. "Hey! Zaa~ck, wake up!"

He only grunted in response, smiling slightly as he slept away.

Thinking of nothing else, the brunette sighed, raised a hand and brought it down to slap Zack hard at the back of his head.

"Hey! Wake up and get off me!"

That made Zack sit up in a daze, one hand back where he had been hit.

"Owww! What the-Autumn, can't you wake me up at least a little nicer? Geez, I just came back from helping end a war!" he pouted.

"Yeah, so did I! And I don't like having my shoulder getting used as a pillow!"

"You used my shoulder first!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too! How do you think my head ended up on yours?"

Autumn scowled, shoving him fully off of her with a blush creeping up onto her cheeks. "W-whatever, let's just go and file our reports so they'll be out of the way."

Now it was Zack's turn to scowl. "Awww, but I hate-"

"Writing, I know. But it's still part of the job, you've done it for years now. Now let's go before I kick you out myself!"

Zack lifted his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay."

He started grumbling about how he hated paperwork before hopping out of the chopper with his partner in tow.

* * *

**Autumn's POV**

After I finished filing my report, my cell phone rang.

"Sakura speaking."

_"Come to Lazard's office."_

"Sephy? Why? Am I in trouble?"

But, the call had ended. I sighed. "He's as straightforward as ever."

I said sarcastically.

I strolled down to the elevators and pressed the up button, then entered Lazard's office to see him and Sephiroth.

I saluted in front of him.

The director waved a hand to dismiss my form. "At ease..."

Loosening up, I said, "So, what is it I'm here for, Director?"

"Your impressive display at Wutai has only added to the list of reasons why you should be promoted. So..."

The director stood and smiled.

"Congratulations, as of today, you are a 1st Class SOLDIER."

My heart felt...empty. For so long I've wanted to be a 1st Class SOLDIER, but right now...I honestly didn't care.

I edged a smile, even if he couldn't see it.

"Thank you, sir."

I shifted uncomfortably. "I thought I'd feel...different..."

"Perfectly understandable. A lot has occurred recently, and not the best moment to receive news like this. However, to be honest, you should have been promoted earlier. Not to mention your fame for being the first female to be in SOLDIER has earned you many admirers, and they kept asking when your promotion would happen."

I chuckled a bit. "Yeah...sorry about that."

Lazard smiled. "It cannot be helped. Go in and change into the 1st Class uniform, and resume your duties as normal. However, due to the circumstances, you and Zack will have the day off tomorrow to gather your thoughts together. I don't want any poor performances due to internal conflicts."

I saluted. "Yes, sir! Understood!"

Then I turned and left into the briefing room, where I received my uniform. Groaning, I went into the girl's bathroom to change, completely unlike what the guys would do.

Normally, from what I've heard, they change in the briefing room or some other place. I hear they have dorms, but not a lot of people use them unless they're workaholics like Zack.

I glanced down at my new attire. It was a little big, but not so much that it would be a huge bother or anything.

But still, I meticulously inspected the shirt, belts, and pants to make sure none of them had any problems.

Finally satisfied, I sighed and went back to work, taking on a mission to go hunt down Wutai spies that were undercover here in Midgar.

Although, after I did, some people started swarming around me for autographs.

"Please sign this for my daughter! She really looks up to you!"

"Sakura please sign!"

"My daughters say you're they're role model!"

"Please sign for us!"

The pleas continued as I kept signing with a smile they couldn't see.

"Of course! Yes, just a moment. Here you go!"

I smiled and handed the signed autograph to the lady who said her daughter looked up to me, and relentlessly continued to sign until they were all satisfied.

A _beep _from my cell phone signaled I had new mail.

I pulled it out after yanking off my mask. I honestly didn't care if people in Midgar saw me, it only mattered if the Turks, 1st Class SOLDIERs or anyone else with a lot of sense and knowledge about who I am saw me. And right now I was far away from HQ and any hang out Shinra operatives might go to.

I know because I've checked. A dozen times over, too.

And besides, I had already stated that if anyone took a picture of me without my mask, I'd disappear forever.

Which was true.

So, no one took any pictures of me for fear of sending me away in effect.

I saw it was from my fan club.

Even though usually only 1sts get fan clubs, I've had one since I was a newly promoted 2nd.

I suppose it's because I'm a girl...

It read that I had signed autographs and I had been promoted.

But then I received new mails about them shipping me with people, particularly my partner, which I nearly barfed at. There were a lot of me and Sephiroth, too.

"Geez...how do people even come up with this stuff? Sephiroth's not even my type!"

It showed pictures of me and Zack hanging out places and enjoying each other's company.

I shivered.

"To think they got this many pictures of us...it's like we've acquired our own personal stalkers..."

I returned to HQ after apprehending the operatives to see Zack doing squats.

"Hey, Zack."

He turned his head to me and smiled a bit. "Hey."

"Umm...we have the day off tomorrow, just to let you know."

He genuinely looked upset. "Aw, man! Why?"

I sighed, placing my hands on my hips. "Because we need a day to clear our heads apparently. I know you do. Just go along with it, it's only a day anyways. Maybe it'll help."

Zack stopped doing his squats and walked over to me with a grin.

"Hey! Guess what I just remembered?"

Oh, no. This didn't sound good.

"What? That your missions are piling up?"

He frowned at me. "What? No! I won the bet!"

I stood rigid in place. Did I just hear that right?

"...you cannot be serious..."

Zack smirked. "I got ninety-five points!"

...when did he?

"What? Hold on..." I did a mental count, and concluded that he didn't get ninety-five points because the second anti-SOLDIER monster didn't count...

"No you didn't! The second anti-SOLDIER monster didn't count!"

Zack cocked his head in confusion. "Huh?"

"You killed one, and then the other was killed by Angeal!"

Zack laughed. Why is he laughing?

"I killed another one before that! Don't you remember?"

I thought back to before as my eyes widened in disbelief.

Oh...

"Dang it! I was so close!" I stomped a foot childishly.

My partner chuckled and jumped for joy.

"So! Guess what I choose to get you to do?"

I sighed before smiling. No point in getting mad over something I can't change.

"What, Zack?"

"Tomorrow, you must go on a date with me!"

My jaw dropped in surprise.

"WHAT?!"

**AN: Oh my gosh I am sooo sorry this came out so late! I've been busy with stuff like homework and tennis ^^ So, hopefully this isn't dull or anything, I was pretty busy. Please review! Every one I get helps motivate me even more! :D**


	9. Chapter 8-The Letter and The Gift

**Chapter 8-The Letter and The Gift**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core**

**A/N: I apologize for sending this late, as many of my other chapters. Sometimes I need a break from staring at my computer screen and other times it's because I have stuff going on. Anyways, they're going on a date! ^^ I know, it's really cliche, but here's to with hope something interesting!**

**Normal POV**

"WHAT?!"

People froze and started staring at the two.

Realizing she was drawing attention to herself, Autumn grabbed Zack and dragged him into the elevator, pressing the 'down' button to the main floor of the Shinra HQ building.

She turned to glare at Zack and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why, oh why, am I not surprised? This is sooo typical of you to demand."

Zack pouted. "Awww, come on, you said it could be anything if it just made them grumble for a while!"

The brunette slapped her forehead with a suppressed sigh. "Those were the conditions, weren't they? Me and my big mouth..."

She pulled off her mask to smile at Zack, if not a little forcefully. "Okay, fine. We'll go on a date tomorrow. I like to stay true to my words. But of course you know that already. Let's just...have it be free from any members of SOLDIER and the Turks."

Zack cocked his head in piqued interest. "Why?"

Autumn pouted. "Aw, come on, please? I'm already going on a date with you, can't I ask this one thing of you?"

The ravenette chuckled. "Okay, okay I won't keep asking."

Then he got all giddy as if they were in high school or something.

Actually, they probably would be, if it hadn't been for them joining SOLDIER at such a youthful age.

"I'm so excited! Finally I get to take you on a date!"

The brunette beside him cocked her head. "I thought we've gone on a date before...wasn't it when I got this ribbon?"

She pointed to the large blue ribbon holding up her hair into a ponytail.

Zack scratched his head. "That was more of an outing for your fifteenth birthday..."

The 1st Class nodded in agreement. "I remember now..."

Her partner then realized something. "Hold up...is that a SOLDIER 1st Class uniform?" his eyes were bugging out as he stared at the new attire.

"Umm...yes? I was just promoted...I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it's just that-"

"That's awesome! We should celebrate! No, I'm just gonna make the date even more memorable! Congratulations, Autumn!"

Zack looked genuinely happy for her, making her smile. "Thanks, Zack. I'm sure you'll get promoted soon as well. They can't keep holding off the inevitable."

That was what she had expressed before Zack pulled her into a hug. "I'm glad you're my partner. You know that, right?"

Autumn chuckled. "Of course! But, what did you mean by making the date more memorable?"

Zack pulled out of the hug to send her a grin. "Why? Thinking perverted thoughts?"

Realizing what he meant, the brunette gasped and shoved him away. "No! I wasn't! I was just curious in what you were planning to do! I wasn't thinking...eww you are so gross!" The handsome 2nd couldn't help but laugh. "Aw, come on, I was joking!"

The brunette playfully punched his arm, but ended up hurting him anyways. "Oh, shush. You know I'm super gullible!"

Zack clutched his arm. "Ow! Hey, you need to watch your SOLDIER strength!"

Autumn laughed before a ding sounded and the elevator opened to the first and main floor. The two SOLDIERs walked out, Autumn's cell phone ringing out of the blue.

She turned to Zack. "Just a minute."

He nodded back with a wink.

The brunette blushed a bit before sighing and turning away to speak into her phone.

"Sakura here."

"I have recalled something of importance concerning your promotion and Angeal. Stop by my office tomorrow and I shall discuss it with you."

"Sephy? What is it?"

"It is something Angeal told me of to give you once you reached the position of 1st Class if for any given reason he was not present to hand it over to you himself. That is all I shall say for now."

"Wow, pretty detailed aren't you?"

"Stop by my office at 1100 hours sharp."

"11 am? Why so early?"

"See you tomorrow."

And with that, the phone conversation swiftly ended. Autumn sighed exasperatedly.

"It's like talking to a wall."

"Who was that?" Zack asked.

"Sephiroth. He wants me to stop by his office tomorrow for something."

The ravenette suddenly became extremely excited. "Really? Lucky. I wish I could go too!"

A thought crossed into the brunette's mind. "Oh yeah, when should we go on our date?"

Zack pondered on it. "Hmm...how about 2 o'clock?" he suggested. Autumn smiled.

"That sounds good. Dress in something other than your SOLDIER uniform, okay?"

Her partner frowned. "What's wrong with wearing my uniform?"

Autumn waved a hand. "It's not that there's anything wrong with it, it's just that you wear it basically twenty-four seven! Don't you have any other clothes?"

The 2nd scratched his head. "Well yeah, but my uniform both looks nice and it's comfy."

"It's fine for normal-wear but for a date? Are you sure?" the brunette before him cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah! I look stylish." Zack winked and made a supposedly heroic pose. A giggle nearly escaped Autumn's lips as she struggled to hold back her amusement. "Okay, fine. You can wear your uniform. Sheesh." the 1st smiled and folded her arms.

Zack grinned. "Yes!"

Autumn sighed, her shoulders slumping and a whine escaping her throat. "Man! If only I had killed another anti-SOLDIER monster!" Her partner laughed. "Hey, going on a date with me isn't that bad, you know. Just think of it as another outing!"

Autumn frowned. "Do you mean to say that you've considered all of our outings so far dates? You just told me when I asked if when we were out and you bought me this ribbon that it was an outing and not a date. So, what exactly do you mean?"

"Uh..."

Zack nearly flinched under her death glare before checking the time on his phone. "Oh hey! Look at that, I need to get going on a mission I accepted just a few seconds ago! Hehe, item theft again..."

He took off before Autumn could utter another word.

She sighed again. "Well, there goes to show he's not as dimly bright as others believe him to be. At least, not in everything." the brunette chuckled to herself before her phone rang again.

* * *

**Autumn's POV**

"Sakura speaking. Sephy, if this is you again then just speak to me in person! I'm still in HQ you know."

I heard feminine giggling on the other end.

Okaayy, not Sephy. But I recognized the voice almost immediately as I hurried outside and far away from HQ.

"Aerith?! Is that you?"

"Sis! I finally got a hold of you again! Sorry if I'm being a bother, I was just getting tired of writing to you...I wanted to hear you again, it's been too long..."

"No, no it's fine! You're not being a bother at all!"

I smiled happily as my heart raced in fear, making sure no one was listening into the call. If I was caught now, it was all over.

"It's been too long, I agree. And I'm sorry, it's just that SOLDIER has kept me busy. I've been missing you and mom."

I practically heard Aerith smile.

"That's all right. We miss you too! I saw on the news that you helped end a war!"

My heart sunk at the thought. Yeah, I had helped end a war. But that also meant Aerith would start to catch Shinra's eye again as their money accumulated once more to make up for the losses in the Wutai war economically.

"Er, yeah, but I wasn't the only one. My partner helped out a lot, too. I don't know why his efforts aren't being acknowledged...probably for publicity reasons..."

Well that bites! Poor Zack!

"Oh, I feel sorry for your partner. How can his efforts not be acknowledged after he went out there risking his life?"

"I know right? But I bet he'll be noticed more in the future. He's a really hard and laborious worker, if not a little on the silly side."

"Then I bet he'll become famous in no time! You did!"

I laughed a little. "Those were under different circumstances."

"Well, you never know. Can you stop by the house tomorrow afternoon?"

"Uuumm...okay, here's the thing: I sort of made a bet with my partner when we were in Wutai and whoever won had to do anything the other wanted. I lost, so now I need to go and do, erm, something with him. But how about afterwards? About around...six?"

There was a short pause before my sister responded.

"Sure! That's perfectly fine. But why did you make the bet in the first place?"

"It was to make things less depressing. Anyways, I'll see you and mom at six, okay?"

"All right. I'll be waiting outside!"

"Okay, bye!" I smiled before hanging up as I let out a deep breath of relief it had all gone well.

It felt good to talk to my sister again.

I made my way down to the slums. Not to see my sister, but to hunt down a hyped up escaped lab experiment that stole a vital materia. Curse you, Hojo!

I feared Hojo more than I feared anything else in the world.

What he can do in a lab frightens me beyond anything...

I panted, yanking my sword out of the now grotesque body of the monster and retrieved the item. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"I just need to remind myself how much I love this job...and how much I need it."

After a long day of filing more paperwork that started piling up, I dragged myself outside and walked home to my apartment.

I had painted the walls a light blue that wasn't too eye-catching or distracting, and not too ugly either. I had painted some lilies on the wall in my bedroom, but they paled in comparison to the real ones.

I smiled, reminiscing of the first time they blossomed, and how they even came to be.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Hey! Aerith! There's a church there!"

"Really?"

"Mmm-hmm! I can see it! Wow, it's so pretty! Let's go inside!"

"Why?"

"Because, maybe we could make it our special place, you know?"

The little girl with big emerald eyes and auburn hair smiled and giggled.

"Okay!"

She and Autumn had been playing outside in the slums, traveling around and exploring.

The reason for this was that Autumn was trying to get Aerith's mind off of their now deceased mother.

The surrounding slum inhabitants, at least almost all of the kids and adults, were decent enough people, so neither of the little girls had to worry about possible dangers except for monsters.

They cautiously pushed open the large wooden doors, and gasp at the interior.

"It's beautiful!" Aerith cried, and that it was.

The walls were white stone with wooden floorboards and piers, with a large shallow hole far ahead and a stained glass window.

There were also several other high, rectangular windows that streamed in rays of warm sunlight, illuminating the interior brightly.

Autumn danced around, spinning happily at the vast space, then frowned down at the shallow hole.

"Should we fill this up?"

Aerith cocked her head. "With what?"

"Hmmm..." Autumn pondered on it, tapping her right foot behind her with her hands clasped behind her back.

She smiled as she lit up with an idea. "How about flowers? We could plant some lilies!"

Her auburn-haired twin beamed. "Okay! That sounds like fun!"

About a couple weeks later, white and yellow lilies had sprung up in the hole, courtesy of the two little girls.

"Yay! They're so pretty!" Autumn exclaimed proudly as she danced around the flowers with Aerith. "I bet these are the only flowers in Midgar!"

"This can be our secret! How about...we make this our little hideout? Like you said?" her sister suggested.

"Sure!" the brunette smiled.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**Autumn's POV**

Chuckling, I tossed my keys onto my dining table, kicked off my combat boots, and stripped out of my SOLDIER 1st Class uniform into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

I had also grabbed the mail on the way home, so I started sifting through it when I plopped onto the couch, sighing in relief that I could actually sit.

Then I froze, my heart catching in my throat as I spotted an envelope addressed to me with my real name on it.

Carefully ripping it open, I pulled out a letter.

Now nervous, excited and to be honest a little scared, I opened it and started reading.

'Dear Autumn,

I'm sorry for not responding to all of your letters for so long and I'm sorry I haven't been in contact. It's just pretty hectic with everything that's been happening lately. How are you? I've missed you and Nibelheim. How is everything going? But...I hear you entered SOLDIER about a month after me. Why? Anyways, I'm really sorry I haven't replied until now. I hope this makes up for it. I'm doing well and as for SOLDIER...I'd rather not talk about it. But just know that I haven't forgotten about the promise we made when we were eight. I promise I'll be there whenever you're in a pinch. -From your childhood friend. C.S.'

I was smiling like crazy at the end of it all. My mind was in a daze.

He clearly doesn't know my address since I received it from the post office saying it only had my name on it, which is apparently true.

Guilt gnawed at me as I remembered I have to go on a date tomorrow.

I've been trying so hard to wait for him, to see him again and just be happy. But Zack is making that...difficult.

No, I need to be patient and wait. I know I'll see him again.

'Dear My Childhood friend,  
I'm so happy you finally wrote back! I forgive you for not being able to stay in contact, I understand. Things do get really crazy when you try to join SOLDIER. To answer your first question, I'm wonderful. Especially since I just read your letter! I've missed you and Nibelheim too. To answer your second question, everything is fine. I recently became a 1st Class because of my interaction in the Wutai War and none other than Sephiroth wants me to stop by his office tomorrow to discuss something my mentor Angeal Hewley left me. Your childhood hero Sephiroth! Did you want to meet him? Tell me where you are and I'll set up a meeting! My mentor and Genesis Rhapsodos, another 1st, have disappeared without explanation, or a trace to follow. The trio are my friends, and have been for a few years. Genesis even attacked me! I'm fine now, but I wonder what has gotten into him and Angeal. I left Nibelheim to leave for SOLDIER a month after you for personal reasons involving my family I left behind when I first came to Nibelheim. It was the reason I left in the first place. Why do you not want to talk about SOLDIER? Why haven't I come across you yet? Are you hiding from me? Why? Is there a base other then HQ that I'm unaware of? I'm glad you haven't forgotten the promise. Make sure to write back! -From A.G. (P.S. Why are we doing initials?)'

I smiled and sealed the letter inside an envelope, leaving it on my desk to remember to send off tomorrow.

* * *

**The Next Day**

'Beep!'

'Beep!'

'Beep!'

'Beep!'

'Bee-

A hand slammed down to shut off the irritating alarm that so rudely cut off pleasant dreams of long-time friends and hopes. It was 10:30.

Autumn, groaning, groggily slid out of bed only to end up on the floor, her hair a mess and full of tangles.

"Ergh! Why do mornings exist?"

Unwillingly she pulled herself to her feet, made her bed (though a bit sloppily) and brushed all the knots out of her dark brown tangled mess. Afterwards she took a shower, blow-dried and went back into her room.

"Now, to decide what to wear..."

The brunette couldn't just waltz on in to HQ. The brunette had to meet Sephiroth first, so she just threw on her SOLDIER 1st Class attire and pulled on her mask. Turning she spotted the envelope she planned to hand the delivery man on her way there.

"The address was from Shinra, so is he there and I just haven't seen him yet? Usually the 3rds and 2nds do wear helmets..." she muttered aloud, grabbing the envelope and carefully placed it in her pants pocket.

Going over to her vanity mirror, the 1st pulled her few inches past shoulder-length hair back into her usual high ponytail with her blue ribbon.

Satisfied, she yanked on her combat boots, locked the door behind her and managed to make it to HQ ten minutes before 11:00 am.

She dropped by the mail service, taking out the letter as she did so. "Here you go!"

The man working behind the mail service desk smiled. "Someone seems to be in a good mood!"

Autumn chuckled. "Well, it is a good morning, isn't it? Anyways, gotta see Sephy, so please send off that letter ASAP!"

"Will do, madam!"

"That feels so weird to be called." She inwardly thought and hurried to the elevator, exiting once the elevator 'dinged' and went to Sephiroth's closed office.

Knocking on the general's door, she laced her fingers behind her back, trying to pop it as she straightened out her arms.

'crack!'

"Ahh, that's better!" She thought, feeling relief travel down her spine.

The door then swung open to reveal the amused face of Sephiroth.

"Do all other newly promoted 1sts have bad backs?"

Autumn scowled. "Hey! Wait, you mean to say that 'Geal and Genesis had bad backs too?"

Sephiroth chuckled. "They still do..."

Giggling a bit, the brunette entered into his office.

She shivered inexplicably.

Everything was so organized, serious and nearly boring. It was rather disturbing, seeing an office so neat and tidy.

Plus...void of any human sloppiness. It was as if all human uncleanliness had been eradicated and replaced by a robotic, orderly nature.

Though Autumn never said this to Sephiroth because she felt he didn't deserve to hear those sorts of things. She did feel that he might at least add a little more color to the room. The martial artist felt like she had been placed in a black and white movie.

The walls were a plain white, and so were the shades and tiled floor. On the floor was a black rug, a black desk, a black chair, black, white, black white.

The 1st Class sighed in relief when she saw a little color relief with some framed pictures hanging on the walls of the silver-haired general, herself, Angeal and Genesis in various poses and locations.

"You're early."

The statement made the brunette smirk. "Yeah, I guess I was afraid I'd get here late instead."

She crossed her arms over her large chest. "So, what is it you need to speak to me about? I have a lot to do today, so I may spare you a few hours at the most."

Sephiroth sighed, closing the door to his office, went behind his desk and pulled out a magnificent shining silver sword. The outer blade was light silver and the inner part of the blade was darker silver.

The handle was sturdy with a solid pale gold coloring wrapped in black and a thin guard that first spread out and then pointed down towards the blade as larger golden curves nearly shaped as wings. The silver blade started out with a similar design only to point up and it was significantly smaller.

A small teardrop looked like it was about to drip off the middle.

The rest of the blade was wider and bulkier, as if to balance out the difference between being petite-looking and just down right huge.

There were some engravings of what seemed to be little leaves and some feathers, which the brunette found highly impressive in swordsmithing.

At the end of the blade it did not end in the usual diamond shape, but rather curved slightly. Not only was it a sight to behold, but it was also light in the 1st's hands.

Autumn was at a loss for words, staring with wide eyes and gaping.

Seeing as how she was unable to speak, Sephiroth said, "Angeal had it forged to your specific tastes. I wondered why he asked me where to find the best sword smith in Midgar. Clearly he had been planning this carefully."

"...does it...have a name?" the quiet question escaped the brunette's lips.

Sephiroth, being the superhuman general he is, heard her soft query.

"Yes. Angeal named it Wings of Freedom, but you may rename it if you choose."

A smile grew on her soft pink lips guarded by her mask. She shook her head lightly, simply in awe at the gift.

"No, it's perfect. Thank you, Sephiroth!"

Before the general realized what was happening, Autumn had wrapped her arms around his long waist for a grateful hug.

He edged a smile and patted her back.

"You are welcome, Sakura. You told me you were busy, correct?"

A gasp escaped her lips as she pulled out of the embrace. "That's right! Sorry, I have to go!"

As she started to turn to leave, Sephiroth smirked and said, "On a date with Zack?"

The brunette froze in mortification, then slowly inclined her head to look at him. "How...how do you know that?"

"Word spreads fast in Shinra. Everyone knows." Sephiroth chuckled lightly.

Autumn covered her face in humiliation. "I...I lost a bet, okay? It's nothing more than that!"

"Are you positive?"

The question from the silver-haired general made her stutter. "O-of course not! Z-Zack isn't my...type..."

Being stuck under Sephiroth's uncomfortable, scrutinizing gaze, Autumn tensed. "A-anyways, gotta run!" With her new, beautiful sword on the magnet sewn into the back of her shirt, she dashed out of the general's office.

The man chuckled in amusement. "Denial is futile. I saw how this would have turned out from the beginning."

He murmured, going to sit behind his desk and start on paperwork with a sigh. "If only she could see the same..."

**A/N: Yay! Okay, so yes, there was some set backs prior to the date, but it's in the next chapter I swear! I wanted to introduce Aerith finally into the story and Autumn's new weapon now that she's a 1st. Sorry for the viewers that were anticipating the date! In the next chapter, promise. Reviews please! ^^**


	10. Chapter 9-The Date Part 1

**Chapter 9: The Date Part 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core**

Keep Calm and Be Ninja: Once again, apologies to all of the viewers who were so excited to finally see the date happen. My mind was set on the date, but then other things popped up and it ended up being prolonged to this chapter. So sorry!

Zack: And now for the moment you've all been waiting for!

Keep Calm and Be Ninja: Why do you pop up now? You've been silent for the last nine chapters, and that's including the prologue! Plus that was super cheesy.

Zack: Because I wanted to! I got bored with your introductions and wanted to make things a little more interesting. And there is nothing wrong with being cheesy.

Keep Calm and Be Ninja: What's wrong with my introductions?

Zack: *shrugs* I dunno, usually they're pretty straightforward, boring and very apologetic. You always sound so serious. I think that's the problem. Anyways-

Autumn: Oh my gosh you talk too much. Here's Chapter 9!

* * *

**Autumn's POV**

I rushed back to my apartment, saw it was about 12:30 and ripped open the door to my closet after gently placing my new sword against the wall.

Inside were countless outfits I've worn a few times, or none at all. Dresses, skirts, blouses, every day shirts and pants, even shoes!

I groaned. "Okay, this is harder than I thought it would be..."

Pulling out several outfits, I placed them on my bed four at a time, shaking my head and rejecting every single one each time. I did this three more times before I stopped, coming to a realization.

"Wait...why should I care?"

I lost a bet and all of a sudden I need to dress nice to go on a date? With my best friend/partner? Utter ludicrous!

Then I got a text from Zack.

_From: Zack _

_Subject: Date _

_'Hey A-Sakura! I was thinking about what exactly you'd be doing, and I realized that you probably think you don't need to dress up to go on this date with me. Well, as the victor of the bet, I want you to dress pretty! Maybe something other than pants and a t-shirt for once? I know there's a girly side inside of you somewhere! Wear a skirt with a nice blouse or even a casual dress. Ooh, if you have a schoolgirl uniform that's even better! See you in a couple of hours!'_

I blushed furiously as I shut my phone closed. "That pervert! What? A school uniform? Why would I even have one?!"

Rummaging through my closet more, humiliation set in as I drew out a school uniform.

"...when did I get this?"

Then I thought back and got my answer.

"This is from Nibelheim!"

It looked too small now to wear, considering the last time I wore it was when I was thirteen. Now that I'm sixteen I'm pretty sure it won't fit...

Yes, thank goodness!

Okay, so I need to wear something feminine? Uhhh...

I finally found the right outfit consisting of a short-ish skirt that went mid-thigh with flowers of pale pink and light red lined with black surrounded by white with a black belt attached, a white short-sleeved plain blouse and white wedges with black straps.

I decided to leave my hair down because I didn't have a white hair tie and there was enough pink on my skirt. Since I didn't have any pockets I was forced to grab a nearby little white clutch that had a clipped on strap to hang over my shoulder before tucking in my shirt.

Looking at myself in the mirror I edged a smile when I saw how the outfit showed off my curves and thin waist. Sadly it also showed just how big my bust is but it didn't show any cleavage to my elated relief.

"Well, I do look good and not overly dressed. I'm not going to bother putting on any makeup, it's pointless..."

I like a natural look, and loath how makeup feels on my face. Also it gets ruined easily. Sometimes when I do put it on I forget it's there and I accidentally smear it.

"Here goes nothing..." I suddenly felt nervous as my fingertips grew cold. Why...why am I nervous? Just think of it as another outing...yeah...

"Oh! I need to brush my teeth!"

Scurrying to the bathroom I spent about five minutes brushing, then fixing my hair and shoving some mints into my purse in case we ate out.

I grabbed my keys and unlocked my door, then locked it again as I closed it behind me, leaving my apartment. Wait...did Zack and I ever make a rendezvous point?

I pulled out my phone and mailed him.

_To: Zack_

_Subject: Date_

_'Hey Zack, where should we meet up?'_

After I pressed 'Send' I headed out of the apartment complex.

Feeling self-conscious I tugged at the hem of my skirt, but it really did nothing. Hearing the jingle from my phone I flipped it open to see a reply from Zack.

_To: Sakura_

_Subject: Date Rendezvous_

_'Huh...how about the fountain in the middle of Sector 8?'_

I edged a smile before responding.

_To: Zack_

_Subject: Confirmation_

_'Yeah, that sounds fine. See you there.'_

I walked down the street, nearly passing in front of Shinra HQ to get to Sector 8. There were a bunch of infantrymen patrolling the streets, but thankfully they don't know my face, or how I was involved with Shinra.

If they did, there would be problems.

I saw Zack in his SOLDIER 2nd Class outfit standing near the fountain like he said he'd be. "Hey, Zack!" I called out as he turned to smile at me.

"There you are!"

I finished walking over to him as he looked me up and down. He wasn't particularly leering at me, more like seeing how I transformed from a tomboy SOLDIER to a girly-ish teenager. I was surprised myself, and pretty embarrassed, but I didn't let it show. Except I blush easily and I'm sure Zack's noticed by now.

"Wow, you look gorgeous! You should dress like this more often."

I felt my cheeks get even hotter. "No, but thank you. Do you know what the guys would say if they caught me looking like this?"

Guys, as in both my guys friends from SOLDIER and three from the infantry. Zack thought it over and concluded they'd probably look at me too much, which he didn't find favorable.

"So, what did you have in mind?"

Zack grinned. "You'll see."

* * *

**Normal POV**

The 2nd Class took Autumn's hand into his and strolled through the streets of Sector 8, despite her startled reaction as she instinctively tried to pull away. It only made him hold on tighter.

"Seriously Zack, where are you taking me?" the brunette insisted with a frown on her beautiful face.

"Are you hungry?" the ravenette questioned, ignoring his date's inquiry.

A somewhat loud rumbling answered him as Zack started to laugh. "I'll take that as a yes."

Autumn blushed again. "Hey, it's not my fault. I woke up at 10:30, and Sephiroth wanted to see me at 11:00 remember? I didn't have time to eat..." she mumbled.

"Wow, do you always sleep in so late?" Zack asked, surprised by hearing how long she slept. Usually she was the early bird.

The 1st shrugged. "Usually when I have a day off and on the weekends yeah. Work is pretty exhausting." Even though she loved her job, it did take a lot of hours and hard work. Brute force was not always the only working factor, but also strategy and learning how to effectively kill the enemy faster. Not only that, but having to memorize rendezvous points, tactics and maneuvers, signing off on paperwork...the brunette was usually kept tending to her many duties throughout the day, so sleep was taken wholeheartedly.

They finally stopped in front of a restaurant called "LOVELESS". Autumn groaned. "They made a restaurant out of it?! Were the poem and movie not enough?"

It wasn't that she hated LOVELESS-in fact she found the plot and even the characters quite interesting, but Genesis had quoted from it so many times and practically drilled it into her mind and ears she couldn't stand the poem, much less the name itself.

Zack scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I know, it's pretty dumb. But the food here is really good, promise."

Autumn only let out a small sigh and smiled. "Okay, I'll believe you."

They entered and the brunette was actually pretty impressed with the place. A chandelier hung down from the ceiling and a natural look filled the room with a flower sitting at every table, light-colored walls that weren't displeasing or too distracting, and smooth wooden floors and tables carved out of cherrywood.

The only downside was that there were quotes and framed pictures of everything and anything to do with the poem, including the play.

A waitress walked over and smiled at them. "Hello, welcome to the LOVELESS restaurant! Let me escort you to your table." She seemed friendly enough for the job.

"Yeah, thanks." Zack smiled, but not the flirty smile he usually gave girls. Autumn found that odd, since she knew he couldn't help but flirt whenever he saw a pretty girl. Maybe it was because they're currently on a date and it'd be rude.

Since when does Zack have a clue about that sort of stuff though?

The brunette shrugged it off as she and Zack sat down at a table and were handed menus.

"I guess I'm having brunch again..." She sighed as she sipped at her cool glass of water, trying to keep her stomach from grumbling again, not even minding the wetness of condensation soaking into her hand as she did so.

Zack chuckled. "That's what you get for sleeping in so much."

Autumn pouted. "Hey! Not my fault I was tired." Zack grinned.

"Yeah, especially since you were napping the entire trip home."

The brunette blushed.

Focusing on the menu she tried to keep Zack from spotting her colored cheeks, but he already saw. "Hey, have you decided on what you're getting yet?" he asked.

"Hmm...Ooh! I'll have the Gift of the Goddess." Autumn smiled. It was just a summer salad with Alfredo pasta and cream sauce, but it seemed good.

Zack glanced at the menu before instantly deciding. Just then the waitress headed over to their table to get their orders. "Hello, have you two decided on what you're ordering?"

The 1st Class turned. "Yes, I'll have the summer salad with Alfredo pasta and cream sauce." The waitress frowned slightly. "Do you mean the Gift of the Goddess?"

Somewhat flustered, Autumn answered, "Well, yes, but I just thought it sounded..."

"Weird?"

"U-umm..."

"It's okay, it is pretty strange. But the pay is good at least." The waitress giggled. The 1st Class smiled. "Yeah I guess."

The waitress scribbled down the order and looked at Zack. "And what would you like?"

"I think I'll have the Trio of Friends jumbo lunch special!"

Autumn's jaw dropped as the waitress looked at him in surprise. "A-are you sure? It's a lot of food..."

"Yeah! I can handle it." Zack grinned.

"All right..." she looked at him hesitantly before jotting down the order and going around to hand it over to the cooks.

The brunette across from him sighed. "Does your stomach even have an end? Or is it just an empty, bottomless pit?"

Zack pouted. "Hey, I'm still growing! I need a lot of food if I wanna grow right."

"Knowing you you'll probably ask for seconds, won't you?" A playful smile grew onto Autumn's lips, even though her tone was the opposite.

Before her date could answer, their food arrived. Autumn's summer salad and Alfredo pasta with cream sauce seemed very appetizing, but as Zack received his food the waitress struggled a bit and the huge plate of food in many dishes landed on the table with a _'thud'_. It was mouthwatering, but was also so overwhelming no one would have wanted to eat it.

Autumn already felt full just by looking at it and she hadn't even had a single morsel of her meal.

There was a large medium rare steak smack dab in the middle surrounded by toast, roasted potatoes, gravy, biscuits, a couple of sandwiches, fruit and some vegetables.

The young woman gaped as her date grinned again. "Yes! Ah man I've been starving!"

"Yeah I can see that." With eyes wide, the brunette tried to ignore it as best she could, beginning to eat her pasta while Zack scarfed down a portion of his plate.

Searching for conversation, an incessant question nagged at her mind but the 1st was overcome by hunger at the moment.

Once she finished her pasta she took a break from her food to look at Zack. "Zack, why did you want to go on a date with me?"

The 2nd paused from his almost finished lunch and looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean why exactly, of all things you could have done when you won the bet, did you choose to go on a date with me?"

"Hmm...let's see...because you never want to go on a date with me?"

Autumn frowned. "Come on Zack, there has to be a better reason than that."

The ravenette shrugged. "Not really. How about we just enjoy the date?"

His suggestion was obviously made to try and steer her away from the subject, but since he wasn't ready to talk, the brunette complied. "Fine. Are you done?"

"Nah, not full yet." Zack grinned as Autumn sighed, then began to nibble on her salad.

Her date had finished the dish and was about to ask for seconds when Autumn glared at him. "That's enough food Zack."

"Aww, but I-"

"It's enough."

Scowling in disappointment, he slumped back into his seat. "Man! But I'm not full yet!"

"You don't have to be completely full in order to be satisfied! Give your stomach a moment to settle and see if you still want more food." Autumn argued.

Zack grumbled. "Okay, fine."

Since Autumn wasn't done with her salad yet, the young man across from her sat impatiently to see if he was still hungry.

As soon as she set down her fork, he stated, "I'm still hungry."

Groaning, the brunette gave in. "Okay, fine. Order another helping."

The 2nd finished his second helping as soon as he received it, and declared he was now satisfied. "Geez, I swear you eat more than Palmer and Heidegger combined." Autumn muttered, popping a mint into her mouth as she started to pull out her wallet, mentally smiling at her insult directed towards the two obese employees of Shinra who had surprisingly high status despite their lack of intelligence or dignity.

Zack reached across and gently placed his hand over hers. The brunette looked up at him in confusion.

"It's okay, I'll pay."

"But-"

"I got it, trust me." he winked, sending the 1st into another flustered and blushing state. "Okay..."

Zack looked around and finally found the waitress that escorted them to their table and also took their orders. "Hey, miss!"

She turned her head, smiled and headed over to them. "Are you ready to pay?"

"Yup. How much was this all together?"

"88 gil total."

Zack shrugged. "Okay! I recently got a raise and missions have been pretty prosperous." he looked at his date with a smile before signing the receipt.

He stood from his seat with Autumn following, going to the counter near the door to pay. The ravenette fished out the gil from his wallet, waved goodbye to the man behind the counter and left with Autumn, holding her hand as he did so.

Blushing, the brunette spoke up. "Um, Zack?"

"Hmm?"

"Won't people get the wrong idea if they see us like this?"

Zack only grinned. "What do you mean? To me it looks like we're on a date. What does it look like to you?"

Autumn could only look away, trying to form words. "U-uh, yeah...I've never...well...I've never been on a date before, so..."

The 2nd turned his head to look at her in surprise. "Really? You've never been on a date? Ever?"

"Well, there was one time a few years ago...but we were with a friend, so I guess it doesn't really count." Despite her calm tone Autumn was currently mentally cursing at her stupidity and flustered state.

"Really? And who was the lucky guy?" Zack's tone was somewhat cheerful, but the brunette beside him could tell he seemed slightly jealous.

"Nobody you need to know about." Autumn teased, sticking out her tongue in a mocking manner.

Zack pouted. "Aw, come on! Are you really gonna be that uptight about your past?"

The 1st frowned. "It's not being uptight, it's being...protective."

"About what?"

His date sighed, looking at him with narrowed eyes. "This is supposed to be a date right? I doubt that involves interrogating one another and prying into their pasts."

The 2nd shook his head, trying to rid himself of his curiosity. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry about that."

"It's alright. But...what exactly do you do on a date? Like, where do you go besides a restaurant?"

"Well, usually on a first date you go to the movies or take a stroll in the park. Technically there is a park in Midgar but it's in the slums. So, movie it is!"

Despite Zack's ignorance of her knowledge of the slums, Autumn couldn't help but wish he already knew she is aware of a park in the dismal area below. The playground had become particularly special to her, and the brunette would instantly favor heading to the park rather than watch a movie.

Alas, the 1st refused to tell him, for fear of more investigative questions on her foretime in Midgar.

"What movies are there to watch?"

"Well, there's Master of Retaliation, Fatal Impact, Apparatus..."

"Are they all either action movies or horror movies?" Autumn cocked an eyebrow.

Zack scratched his head. "Yeah...not much else out at the moment."

"Hmmm..." Autumn thoughtfully tapped her chin. "Action movie!"

Zack bit back a sigh of disappointment. Though cliche, the 2nd had adamantly wanted to watch a horror movie because of how girls would freak out and cling to their dates. However, he didn't want to upset the brunette, so he went along with her decision.

"Alright, so which one? There's either Fatal Impact or Master of Retaliation."

"The second one." the 1st smiled.

"Master of Retaliation it is!" Zack grinned, though still inwardly balking at her choice.

Autumn pulled her hand out of his grasp to skip down the sidewalk-an act that both confounded and baffled him. Perhaps it was the nice weather...yeah, that had to be it.

She turned and smiled at him with her hands clasped behind her back. "Wow, for someone who's always so energetic at work you're pretty slow!" The brunette stuck out her tongue as she mocked her date.

Zack pouted as he jogged to catch up, but she just kept on skipping and taunting him, until her foot caught in a crack and she fell flat onto her face.

"Ow..."

The 2nd was conflicted with the option of helping her up and laughing at her.

Choosing to choke down his barely stifled chuckles, he hurried over to her. "Hey, you okay?" he held out his hand to help her up, but she only pushed herself up, laughing as she did so. Zack was utterly stunned by her swift change in behavior.

She had an optimistic streak, he admitted that. But to act so..._sun-shiny_ like this ultimately disturbed Zack and yet also made him smile.

_"This is soo confusing." _He mentally stated.

"Did you have a lot of sugar or caffeine? Or maybe a combination of the two?"

"No, smart one, I didn't. I don't like caffeine because it's an addiction and sugar...well, I do have a sweet tooth but the only time I ate was at the restaurant remember? I didn't have any." Autumn was too busy brushing her skirt free of dirt to look at him.

"Then why are you so..."

"Different?"

"Sure, let's go with that."

"Hmm...I'm bored?" Another playful smile struck her lips as she chuckled. "Oh come on, Zack. Do you really think I'm always such a stiff?"

Unable to come up with a proper response, the 2nd answered, "Uhh...no?"

It sounded more of a question than a reply, but it was safe.

"No? Is this because of what happened at Wutai?" the 1st cocked her head questioningly.

Come to think of it...

"Yeah, pretty much. Why were you so depressed back there?" his partner only shrugged. "I have no idea actually, and I'd rather not ponder over it. Besides, you know I usually get like this when there's nothing to do. I get bored easily. Let's go see the movie!" she cheered and grabbed Zack's wrist to head down to the theater.

**Yes, this date is a two-parter! I don't know if that's really a word but at the moment I don't care :P So, how was it? Was it too cliche? Did I make Autumn's behavior a little too different? It is their first date so I didn't think of anything special or over-the-top. There will be a little something coming up in the second part, so just be patient ^^ I know, it's been a long time for me to be able to update but school has been keeping me busy with tests and plenty of hw. Apologies to all people who have been waiting for this update! Reviews are deeply wanted and appreciated ;) (P.S. Constructive criticism only, no flames thank you)**

**-Keep Calm **


	11. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey everyone, I just want to apologize because I won't be able to update for a few weeks T-T I know, it's very upsetting to me too, but now everyday it seems I either have to study, do homework or both. It's getting pretty crazy to wrap up the school year and the EOC is steadily approaching. I have a Final tomorrow as well.

So sorry for everyone, I'll work on the next chapter when I can :(

Again, super sorry!


	12. Chapter 10-The Date Part 2 and Aerith

**Chapter 10: The Date Part 2 & Aerith**

**Disclaimer: FFVII Crisis Core doesn't belong to me. *weeps***

Zack: Whoo-hoo! The date is still on!

Keep Calm: Yeah, yeah, don't get too excited. It's just a date.

Zack: Why not? I like these kinds of chapters! *grins*

Autumn: *deadpanned* The only reason it's even occurring is because of a stupid bet. And you've had plenty of dates you player! *glares*

Zack: So? I still won! And hey, I just haven't found the right girl yet. Don't judge.

Autumn: Ehm, let's just get to the point. Here's Chapter 10!

Zack: Hey, I wanted to say it~

Keep Calm: Too bad, we're moving on.

* * *

**Autumn's POV**

As I dragged Zack through the streets to the theater I thought of what the movie might be like.

Master Retaliation...sounds interesting. The only reason why I didn't choose Fatal Impact was because I have enough action in my life as it is, and even though Master Retaliation is an action movie Zack told me it's also a mystery movie.

People started staring at me but I didn't care. I honestly think I'm trying too hard to enjoy this, but hey, what makes a happy Zack is a minimally-annoying Zack.

Speaking of whom ended up running beside me after a few minutes, considering we're both SOLDIERs. Then he got excited and started dragging me instead.

"Zack, wait! Agh, let go already!" I shouted, but either my words never reached his ears or he's ignoring me on purpose since he kept on dragging me without a reply.

Even though I instigated it, I'm a little clumsy when I'm not paying attention, so when I nearly tripped over a crack and stumbled on my feet I could only hope we reached the movies before I made a complete idiot out of myself.

We finally reached the theater without having me fall flat on my face and paid for our tickets. As we strolled inside I glanced around the interior, not really paying attention as Zack started spouting stuff about food.

Looking up I saw him ready to pay.

"Uhh, can I have a jumbo-sized popcorn with butter, a box of those chocolates there, a large soda and medium-sized nachos?" my partner/date asked cheerfully.

The employee behind the desk seemed surprised by the immense amount of food but nodded and complied, accepting his payment after she told him the amount of gil it rounded up to.

After she handed Zack everything, she asked, "And would you like anything else?"

Zack locked eyes with me. "Did you want any-"

"Nope! Nope, I don't want anything, let's just go. But thanks anyways." I swiftly interrupted.

He shrugged. "Okay, if you say so."

We walked a while until we found the designated room. Thankfully we came when the previews for other movies and such were still running, so we had plenty of time to get ourselves situated.

I chose to be up higher in the seats, about in the middle, and made Zack follow me. He then started to complain.

"Hey, why don't we sit closer to the screen?" he whispered.

"Because it'll ruin and hurt my eyes and ears. Where we are is perfect." I whispered back.

"But sitting up closer is so much more exhilarating! Besides, we're enhanced! It's not like it's actually going to affect our hearing or sight." Zack argued.

"We're _enhanced._ It can still affect our hearing and sight regardless of that fact. I'm sitting here and that's final! If you wanna sit in the front so badly then go there by yourself. I'm staying right where I am." I said stubbornly.

My date/partner finally gave up and slumped into his seat. "Fine." he grumbled.

I allowed a little smirk of triumph slip onto my features. "Good."

Zack might be argumentative, but I was even more so.

After a while I actually felt like having some popcorn, so I extended my hand into the large bowl that sat between Zack and I. When I saw his hand dash in quickly after mine I speedily yanked my hand out that now contained the popped kernels.

Zack pouted and looked back at the movie dejectedly, stuffing a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

I sighed, feeling my guilty conscience get the better of me. Now I sort of regret it, and mentally smacked myself for being so rude.

However, I did realize that Zack had wanted to pull some romantic, cheesy stunts such as finding each others hands when going for handfuls of popcorn.

All I did was avoid a potentially awkward moment...

_"This is going to happen all throughout the movie, isn't it?" _I mentally groaned, tossing a piece of popcorn into my mouth to taste the buttery, salty treat on my tongue as it crunched between my teeth.

Throughout the movie I deflected Zack's obvious attempts at cliche moments like yawning, stretching and then trying to put his arm around me.

I had been enthralled by the movie, so when I suddenly sensed something behind me I immediately grabbed it and twisted it. Zack's yelps of pain nearly got us kicked out of the room.

"Okay, seriously Zack, just stop and watch the movie!" I whispered harshly.

He was reluctant but agreed.

I didn't eat any of the snacks Zack had bought except that one handful of popcorn. Despite being a chocoholic I was too full from lunch. It never ceases to amaze me how much Zack can really eat.

"Zack, how long is this movie again?" I whispered again.

"Uh, about two and a half hours, why?" he frowned.

I shrugged. "Just wondering."

The rest of the movie involved the main character Evan hijacking a tricked out car for a road chase against the main antagonist for revenge on his girlfriend's death, and then chasing him throughout the city on foot. Then came the final showdown between the two, which took a while as I noted the styles of fighting they were using.

Justice served, and the end. Wow, was that really two and a half hours?

Granted most of it was an intense mind game between the protagonist and the antagonist with action stunts, puzzles, traps, a few deaths of minor supporting characters and confrontations, but it really felt shorter than two and a half hours.

Hmm...maybe it's because I found it so interesting?

Needless to say, my legs felt weird as I stood and stretched while the credits rolled. Zack now had a pile of trash to take care of, so I decided to help him out.

"Thanks." he tossed me a grin.

I edged a smile back. "No problem."

After discarding the trash and exiting the theater, I pulled out my phone to check the time. Five thirty...well, I have thirty minutes and it only takes fifteen to twenty to get to the slums, so I'm good for another ten minutes.

"Hey, Zack?" I murmured, stopping in my tracks.

"Hmmm?" He hummed, turning to face me.

"Sorry I didn't tell you this earlier, but I have somewhere I need to be in about ten minutes. Did you have anything else planned?" I asked, feeling a little guilty about wrapping this up so soon.

Wait, soon?

We've been out for hours!

What am I thinking?

Zack tapped his chin thoughtfully before crossing his arms. "Huh, well, there was one thing..."

I cocked my head with a frown tugging at my lips. What does he have planned?

"But it'll only take a couple of minutes or less." he grinned and flashed me a wink. I felt my cheeks heat up, so I turned my head to prevent Zack from spotting it.

"All right, what?" I questioned.

"Be patient! Close your eyes." He told me.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why?"

"Can you please just do it?" Zack asked while obviously biting back a sigh.

I let out a heavy sigh. "Okay, fine."

Shutting my eyes I heard Zack's heavy combat boots thumping against the ground, approaching me and stopping a few feet in front of me.

I felt him reach for one of my hands, which I instinctively jerked away.

"Sorry..." I apologized.

"No prob!" came his cheery response before reaching for my hand again. This time I allowed the contact as I felt a couple of small items being placed into my open palm. Zack then wrapped my fingers closed around whatever he had placed in there.

"Okay, now you can open them!"

Obliging, I slowly lifted my eyelids to see Zack smiling cheerfully at me. I edged a smile back until curiosity overcame me and I brought my hand closer to me.

Pulling away my fingers I stared down with a small gasp. On my palm was a beautiful pair of earrings.

They were on the subtle and small side, which I found satisfying seeing as how I never did like anything flashy or fancy in terms of jewelry. The part that went through the ears (is it called an ear wire?) was a shining silver that curved down to a small white teardrop, which connected it to a silver-lined heart filled with vine designs of green, gold and silver to coincide with the filled heart color of a pale blue.

I grew a full smile as I met Zack's gaze. "Zack, they're lovely!"

He chuckled, scratching the back of his head nervously. "You like 'em?"

"I love them! But what're they for?" I asked.

"It's a way to say congrats on your promotion! I told you I'd make this date more memorable." he beamed.

I drew him into a grateful hug. "Thanks, Zack."

He immediately hugged me back. "You're welcome."

Pulling away I checked the time on my phone and saw it was about time to go. Well, it was only five thirty-six but I might have overestimated the time it will take to go down to the slums from here.

"You have to go now, right? You said you had somewhere to be." Zack's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, yes. Thanks for this, Zack." I smiled, opening my clutch and carefully placing the earrings into a small pocket inside.

I knew I needed to give him something in return because I hate being in debt to people. There was only one thing I could come up with and I didn't like it, but it would make him happy...

I went up onto my tiptoes to peck Zack's cheek before turning and starting to run away, unable to see the look on his face. However, I did wave and shout out, "Bye Zack! See you later!"

My heart raced with an incomprehensible feeling inside of me as I hurried to the train station. Was it fear? Humiliation? Enjoyment? I couldn't tell as I tried to distract myself by watching the train pull in.

The steam billowed out in large quantities as the locomotive grinded to a halt. The doors slid open, allowing swarms of people off to brush past me.

I didn't board the train, since it wasn't the way to get to the slums. I was only passing by.

_"I hope I'm not late..." _I thought worriedly.

* * *

**With Zack**

The 2nd Class stood there in a daze, watching his date/partner hurry off with her back to him. She waved a hand without looking as she shouted out, "Bye Zack! See you later!"

He couldn't help but wave in return, even if she couldn't see it.

Zack brushed his fingers against the place where she had kissed his cheek as he grinned wildly.

"Yes!" he cheered, pumping a fist.

"Excuse me, mister?" a child's voice uttered.

"Huh?" Zack looked down to see a little boy looking up at him hopefully.

"You're a SOLDIER, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Why? Do you need help?" the ravenette asked, kneeling down to the kid.

He nodded. "My sister left a few hours ago to buy groceries, but she still hasn't come back. I tried calling her but there was no answer. Can you please help me find her?"

Taking pity on the child, Zack smiled. "Sure! Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find her!"

A light sparked in the child's eyes. "R-really?! Thank you mister!"

Zack grinned. "You're welcome! And my name is Zack, by the way. I'm a SOLDIER 2nd Class."

The little boy beamed. "My name is Daniel, but people call me Danny for short."

"Well Danny, there's no need to worry anymore. I'll make sure I find your sister and bring her to you safely. What's her name?" the 2nd's warm voice queried.

"Lorie." Danny answered.

"All right, let's go find Lorie!" Zack cheered.

* * *

**Autumn's POV**

I walked to the Sector 5 slums, weaving my way through the various trash and debris littering the ground. An occasional passerby would glance at me but say nothing. And, thanks to my small experience in the slums I knew to keep my valuable items close.

So, when some random kid bumped into me, apologized and quickly ran away, I smirked as he groaned in disappointment seeing as how he got a rock instead of a wad of cash.

The next part of the slums always sent my blood boiling as I passed by Wall Street, where the grossest man on the planet in my opinion dwelled: Don Corneo.

The man is a complete pervert focused on bringing more girls in for his needs. The very thought made nausea churn in my stomach as I clenched my fists in disgust.

Finally, after much walking, I arrived at my mother's house.

Smiling at the tranquil scene before me, I stopped to close my eyes and breathe in the aromatic scent of the many flowers surrounding the maroon-tiled roof house and nearby areas. The rush of the waterfall in the background filled my ears to add to the relaxing atmosphere.

I couldn't help but notice how much more crisp and fresh the air was here than in any other part of the slums. It's most likely due to the plethora of flowers and the waterfall, which is a no-brainer, but still, I'm glad mom and Aerith didn't have to live with their lungs full of smog all of these years.

Suddenly feeling my nerves get to me, I summoned up my courage as I marched up to the front door. Curling my fingers to form a tight fist, I knocked on the door several times.

"Coming!"

The sweet, airy voice of my sister made me smile.

Hearing the 'thump' of feet pounding against the floors inside, I sensed my sister draw closer until the doorknob clicked and rotated to reveal the beautiful face of Aerith.

She gasped in surprise at my appearance.

"Sis, you...you look so different! Your eyes...they're..."

"Glowing blue? I know." I directed my gaze down to the ground. Even though I had been expecting this since Aerith was probably in denial that I was a SOLDIER, it didn't prevent the guilt I carried to creep out or the hurt that my sister might fear me emerge a bit.

"But, I'm still the same flower-loving, overprotective twin sister you knew before I left!" I urged with false cheerfulness. My fears and worries continued to clutter my mind, leaving me to wonder if this was such a good idea after all.

"I'm sorry about not being able to see you at all, but with the Turks constantly surveilling you, I couldn't help but think I'd get caught...are you sure Tseng isn't watching? 'Cause if he is then-"

My words were cut off when my sister plowed into me with a fierce hug. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her, relief instantly washing over me that she didn't cower away in fear of me, or slam the door in my face in shame.

"I'm so happy to see you again!" I heard her murmur.

Smiling, I replied, "Yeah. I'm happy to see you too, Aerith."

Breaking the embrace, Aerith stepped back to fold her arms with a finger tapping her chin as she stared at me with a slight frown donning her features.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable under her scrutiny, I looked at her quizzically.

"What is it, Aerith?"

Suddenly she broke out a warm smile with her emerald eyes sparkling excitedly.

"You've gotten so pretty! I just..had to see if you're really my sister!" she laughed lightly, making my cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"Thanks. If anything, you're ten times prettier than me!" I countered. It was true.

Aerith looked like an angel with her light brown hair twisted behind her, glowing pale skin and beautiful green eyes.

"Oh please." she huffed, waving a hand dismissively.

"How about this? We've both gotten really pretty! I mean, our faces are nearly exactly the same anyways." my sister giggled.

I shrugged, scuffling my feet a bit. "...fine, okay."

"Well, come on in! It's your house, too, you know." Aerith grinned while retreating into the lovely house.

Hesitantly following her, I glanced around the interior of the home I hadn't lived in for years. It really hadn't changed much. Everything was as homey and organized as when I left it.

"Sit down! I'll make you some tea." my twin smiled again, busying herself to preparing the kettle and the tea cups.

I frowned. "Where's mom?"

"She's out buying groceries. When I told her you were coming to visit she started fretting about things like dinner and decided to prepare some of your favorite dishes." Aerith giggled while setting the kettle full of water onto the stove.

I chuckled. "That sounds like mom."

My twin walked over to sit down across from me at the table. "Yeah, well...she's missed you a lot. We both have."

"I know, and I'm so sorry I couldn't contact either of you." I dropped my head in guilt.

"Oh, no, it's not your fault! I mean, Shinra was always trying to pinpoint your location, and they came by several times to see if I knew where you were. I'm glad you didn't tell me, or else I'm sure they would have found out sooner or later. I'm just...we're relieved you're safe. To be honest, I didn't really think you'd make it to SOLDIER, but...I guess I was wrong." Aerith's smile faltered.

"The thing is, well, I don't really like SOLDIER. They just seem so...bloodthirsty. And when Sakura Gains suddenly showed up as the first girl to be in SOLDIER, I knew it was you. I could tell just by looking at you. I was so surprised, I didn't know what to think."

I raised an eyebrow, staring at my sister. "And...what do you think now?"

She looked back at me with an unreadable expression.

"I want you to quit SOLDIER."

* * *

**A/N: Oh no! Yeah, it's a little bit of a cliffhanger there. I'm so sorry for the prolonged delay but I've had to pack and do other things that sometimes leave me a little cranky and tests my patience. I absolutely hate packing! I'll try and accomplish as much as possible. **

**Review, Favorite and Follow! I love those ^^**

**-Keep Calm**


	13. Chapter 11-Family Reunion

**Chapter 11: Family Reunion**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII Crisis Core. **

Keep Calm: Phew! *pants*

Autumn: Well, that was the last of the boxes.

Zack: Man, moving sucks.

Keep Calm: Tell me about it -_-

Autumn: But now you have to unpack all of them...

Keep Calm: *collapses on the floor* Nope! Not...doing it!

Autumn: Er, here's Chapter 11!

Zack: Man, when can I say it?

Keep Calm: Next chapter...promise...

* * *

**With Zack**

"Sooo...the last place your sister went to was to go shopping, right?" the SOLDIER 2nd Class asked, walking in the direction of the Sector Five slums with the boy.

"Yup." Danny answered, bobbing his head a bit in response.

"Then why are we going to the slums?" Zack questioned, seeming incredibly befuddled with a frown on his features.

"Because we live in the slums. Plus, everything is cool but cheap at the marketplace here. Above the plate, things look like they'll wear out in a few days and cost, like, a million gil or something." The little boy explained, stopping in front of the gate to the marketplace with Zack, acting as his guide.

The ravenette supposed it made sense now, especially considering the kid didn't look like he came from above the plate.

His clothes were simple, with a t-shirt and somewhat ragged jeans followed by worn out sneakers that still somehow managed to hang on another day without falling apart. They were dull colors, too, much like many of the clothes the people below the plate wore, he noticed.

"Oh yeah, make sure you don't keep your wallet in your pants pockets." Danny warned, glancing at him.

Zack cocked his head. "Why's that?"

"Unlike the upper plates, the people down here struggle to get by everyday. So some kids wanna help out to get more money, and, well..."

"They become pickpockets?" the ravenette concluded.

The boy nodded somberly. "It's not like they're bad or anything, but they just hate being helpless. Even medicine is difficult to get sometimes, depending on what their parents do for a living."

A loud grinding caught their attention as the gates slowly drew back to allow the two inside.

"Well, I can understand that. But still, thanks for the warning. I'm pretty sure I'd get robbed and realize it too late if you didn't." Zack grinned, pulling out his wallet and stuffing it into his pauldron.

Danny stared at him strangely. "That's...an odd place to put it, Mister SOLDIER." he commented.

"I told you before, call me Zack. And it's fine, I'm gonna place it back in my pockets once we're away from all of the pickpockets." the 2nd Class shrugged.

They entered the marketplace, where Zack was surprised to find it swarming with people and buzzing with activity.

"Is it always this busy?" he asked.

"No, not usually. There must be a major sale or something." Danny guessed.

"So, let's ask around and see if anybody here has seen your sister. With all of the people here someone must have spotted her." Zack told him, his eyes gleaming with determination.

"Right." The little boy nodded.

Before they parted ways, agreeing to meet up in front of the gate when they were done, Zack had requested a brief description from Danny about Lorie to relay onto whoever he was asking for information on her. Once he did, they got to work.

Zack tapped the shoulder of a pretty young woman in a maroon dress, who happened to be the closest person for him to start questioning. "Um, excuse me, miss?"

She turned around to face him, a frown donning her features. "Yes? Can I help you?"

The ravenette tried to stay focused, but couldn't help admire her beauty. He mentally cursed his womanizing ways.

"Yeah, I'm trying to help a kid find his older sister. Her name is Lorie. She's about this tall," he measured with his hands. "And has dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Have you seen her around here?"

"Hmm...I'm sorry but I can't recall seeing anyone with that description. It's just so busy here today. She might have been here, but I wouldn't know. Now if you'll excuse me, there's a major sale and I want to be able to get something before it's all gone." she said and started walking away.

The 2nd Class sighed.

"Oh. Thanks anyways." he muttered, even though the woman was out of earshot at this point.

He tried asking several more people, but ended up with the same, disappointing results.

Stopping to take a small break, the ravenette sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Man, this is harder than I thought."

Remembering to rendezvous with Danny, he meandered over to the gates, spotting the currently distraught boy once he arrived.

"Danny? What's wrong little man?" the 2nd Class questioned, bending down to his level.

"A-a man said he saw Lorie..." Danny began, trailing off as he bit back tears.

"Really?! That's great! Where is she?" Zack smiled.

"H-he said that...that she was taken to...to..." the boy's lower lip quivered.

"To where? Where is she?" the ravenette frowned, becoming concerned.

"She was taken to Don Corneo." tears dripped down his face as Daniel choked out an answer.

"Huh? Who's Don Corneo?" Zack cocked his head, thoroughly confused as to why the kid was so upset. _"This Don Corneo sounds like a bad enough guy if hearing Lorie got taken to him made Danny this terrified."_ he thought.

"Don Corneo is a pervert in Sector 6 that...rounds up women and...and..." he trailed off, but Zack got the idea as a horrified expression crossed onto his face.

"What? Wait, why was he in Sector 5 if he lives in Sector 6?" he asked, forcing Danny to look at him.

"The g-guy said th-that some suspicious-looking people b-bumped into Lorie, and asked her if...if she wanted a job. Th-they said it pays well, and in the end they...they managed to talk her into agreeing. Jobs are hard to come by, so I'm sure Lorie jumped at the chance...it must have been some of Corneo's goons, 'cause they guy also told me that they were taking her to their boss in Sector 6...I'm guessing they were in the area for some supplies or something..." the boy trailed off.

Zack placed a hand on Danny's shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry, I'll get your sister back."

Danny looked up in shock. "W-what? You're gonna go and barge into _Don Corneo's _place?! That's crazy! He has his goons covering just about every inch!" he protested.

"Hey, I'm a SOLDIER remember? I'll be fine, and I'll make sure to bring your sister back safe and sound!" the ravenette grinned.

Growing a small smile, the boy nodded. "Thanks, Zack." then his little tough act kicked in.

"But make sure you don't screw up, or Corneo's men will beat you into next week!"

The 2nd Class scowled. "Yeah right! There's no way I'd get beaten by such lowlifes! Trust me, it's gonna be the other way around."

He stood, did a fist pump and started to exit the Slums Market. "Wait right here! I'll bring Lorie back in no time!" he sent the boy a thumbs up and a wink before dashing out to Sector 6.

_"Man, if only Autumn could see me now! I'll make sure to tell her about this later."_ he inwardly grinned.

* * *

**Autumn's POV**

_"I want you to quit SOLDIER." _

Those words replayed through my mind, leaving me stunned and at a loss for words.

As I tried to gather my thoughts, Aerith continued to speak.

"I-I know you might not agree, but it's hard to just watch you run off into danger and war. Mom and I keep worrying and wondering if you'll make it back safely. I don't think mom can take the stress any longer. We miss you, and we want you to come back to us. This is your home, and it's where you should be instead of living alone trying to keep up this act of yours. What you're doing is too dangerous."

I gripped the china cup tighter, struggling to suppress my strength in order to avoid shattering the fragile thing and spilling scalding hot tea onto my hand.

"I...understand, where you're coming from, Aerith. I really do." I began, pursing my lips.

"But...it's not that simple. I can't just walk out of SOLDIER and forget it ever happened. That's completely unrealistic."

My sister gazed at me with a little hurt shining in her green eyes.

"I wanted to return here so badly. You have no idea how much I had considered leaving." I admitted.

"However, things have changed. I haven't gotten around to researching yet, and I just became a 1st Class. Besides, the SOLDIER members...you might not understand, but they've become more than just enemies. In fact, they're quite the opposite now. They're not mindless, bloodthirsty freaks that want to kill every chance they get. They actually believe working for Shinra is a good thing, Aerith." I told her, trying to show my sincerity.

"It's not that they're evil, it's just that Shinra is good at covering up what they do and lying. If I could just get enough evidence to prove how terrible Shinra is, then maybe some of them will desert the company. But that has to come later. I need to dig up what I can on our heritage, and maybe even find out who our father is...or was, I don't know."

Aerith shook her head, frustration manifesting in her features. "I don't get it. Why is this so important to you? I just want to be normal, to forget about our Ancient bloodline and be like everyone else. I'm tired of being watched and hunted like a wild animal, sis."

She let her free hand grab the side of her chair tightly. "I know you want to protect us, but we're just so scared you won't come back one day! I'm...I'm afraid I'll lose you, sis. You and mom are all I have left." her voice grew extremely soft and quiet to the point that only my enhanced hearing could pick it up.

My features hardened for a moment as I tried to conjure up a solution. How could I reassure her that I'd be safe? Oh yeah, I can't.

Great, this is just wonderful. The one time I agree to come here my sister wants me to stay and quit the one job I've found myself good at. And actually enjoy half of the time. Killing isn't a pleasure, and in fact it haunts me every time I close my eyes. But Angeal, Zack, Kunsel, Luxiere, Sarrel, Jason, Tyler, heck even Sephiroth and Genesis...they're all such amazing friends and comrades.

They're like another family to me, and to just walk out on them would be incredibly dishonorable. Not to mention I can't imagine not seeing their faces and interacting with them like I do now everyday.

Plus, my research...

Sighing, I finally found words forming in my mind. "Look, Aerith. Seeing it from your point of view, I can see how terrifying it must be to watch me head off into battle with the lingering possibility that I might not come back."

She locked eyes with me, a small spark of hope igniting in her colorful irises.

"But try to have at least a little faith! Geez, my own sister thinks I'll die the minute I get a mission." I chuckled, eliciting a flustered reaction from Aerith at my attempt to lighten up the mood.

"N-no, of course I believe in you! But, I just..." she tried to protest, words failing her.

"I'm not done. I'm too stubborn to die that easily, you know that. And even if I did, I'd make the goddess herself bring me back to life if I had to. I won't leave you along, Aerith. That's the last thing I want. But this research is important to me. I need answers." I averted my eyes from my sister for a moment.

"What's so special about the Ancients that Shinra wants to capture us against our will? What are they capable of? Those are the kinds of questions I've asked myself over and over again. And what if they were really powerful? We might accidentally hurt someone if we don't learn how to control whatever powers we might have." I pointed out, making Aerith go silent.

"It's better to know about this stuff than be ignorant about it. That's why I can't walk away. And...okay, you might think I'm crazy but SOLDIER is a part of me now. I'm loyal to SOLDIER, and always will be." I admitted, anticipating my sister's response

Her eyes went wide as she shifted. "What?!" she nearly screeched.

"How could you ever be loyal to Shinra?! If they find out your identity, you'll be whisked away to the scientists! To...to that _man_." she shivered, hugging herself as if a winter chill had blown into the room.

I shuddered at the thought of being at the mercy of Hojo again. If there was anyone I wouldn't regret killing, it would definitely be him. That SOB was the source of our suffering for seven years. He did even worse things to Mother.

"No! No, that's not what I meant. I'm loyal to SOLDIER, not Shinra. It's totally different. The people in SOLDIER are decent, kind-hearted people who just think they're doing what's right. My partner, my mentor, and my friends that I've made in both the infantry and SOLDIER...they're like another family to me. So please, don't worry about me. I have plenty of people who will cover me in battle and we'd give our lives for each other. I'm not alone, okay? I'm actually good at this job and I don't want to lose it."

Aerith looked away sadly. "Don't you...regret it? At all? Killing...capturing people...all of that stuff?"

"First off, we don't capture people. Sometimes we apprehend culprits that go insane, murder or steal, but that's just about it. And of course I regret killing, but I try and keep it at a minimum anyways. Aerith, please don't worry. I'm a big girl and I know how to take care of myself." I smiled reassuringly, causing a confliction to appear in my sister's eyes.

"Well..."

"Great! Now I hear mom coming up to the door. Should I answer it, or should you?" I grinned, ready to surprise her.

"Um...well, she's been a little unpredictable when it comes to reunions, so either she'll forgive you or slap you and then give you a lecture, so..." my twin trailed off.

"Okay, I'll answer it." I quickly replied a little grimly.

Hurrying to the door, I waited until mom had knocked. "Aerith, sweetie, could you please get the door?"

Turning my head, I nodded to Aerith. She looked at me for a moment before realizing what I was doing. Giggling a little, she nodded back.

"Coming, mom!" she called out and pretended to go to the door. I swung it open and threw my arms around my mom before she could do anything to me.

"Hi mom~" I exclaimed in a sing-songy voice.

"Oh goodness! Who-" Feeling her stiffen from underneath me, I refused to let go yet.

"I won't let go until you promise not to hurt me!" I winced, hugging her a little tighter.

"Autumn? Okay dear I promise. But please let go, these bags are heavier than they look."

Obeying, I stepped back and took the heaviest bags from her with a smile. "Here, let me help."

Shock filled her face as she gazed at me. "You've gotten so strong! And your eyes..."

"I know, they're a glowing blue. But hey, I think they're cool." I chuckled, swinging the bags lightly as if they were nothing. SOLDIER strength comes in handy big time.

"So, you really did make SOLDIER. I knew you could do it, sweetie." Mom smiled, a certain sadness sparkling in her dark ocean blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry I can't visit a lot or call a lot or even send letters, you both deserve better." I said regretfully.

"I understand, dear. If you were caught by Shinra, then all of your efforts would go to waste. I'm just glad you could be here tonight. And don't worry, I think all of the Turks are busy with a different matter, because none of them followed me here." she told me with a proud smile.

Surprised, I gazed at her quizzically. "And since when have you known how to spot a tail without them noticing? Especially the Turks for that matter?"

"In the past eight years you were gone Aerith taught me how. Besides, the Turks are not very subtle." My mother giggled. We entered the house, chatting as we did so. I placed the bags onto the table and started helping my mom make dinner, despite her protests.

"Dear, you're a guest! I'm fine here, so just sit down." she told me insistently.

"And do what? Smell the food to torture me? I'd rather just help make it if that's the case." I grinned, cutting up vegetables for some summer salad.

"You never listen once you've made up your mind," Mom sighed, "Just like Aerith."

Aerith had gone to the church to water the flowers. I would have gone too, if I wasn't so hungry. All of that running around to get here burned off lunch.

"Besides, I like cooking. How do you think I survive living in an apartment by myself nowadays?" I giggled, getting out the ingredients for my creole chicken pasta recipe.

"Also, my best friend from Nibelheim's father owns a bar/restaurant, and I used to help out a lot. It was actually fun, learning how to cook." I smiled.

My mother looked at me in alarm. "A bar?!"

"Oh no! I didn't get near any of the drunks or anything, I just helped out in the back making food and served meals during the day. My martial arts master would have never allowed it." I defended, waving my hands.

She seemed to accept my reasoning, so we continued cooking.

I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Hmm? What is it sweetie?" Mom eyed me with a bemused expression.

"Nothing. It's just that...this feels nice, that's all. Being back with you and Aerith." I shrugged.

"Aw, dear! It's nice being with you, too." she smiled, bringing me into a hug.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Chapter 11! ^^ Eh, I know it's not that exciting or brilliant. My apologies, there's been a lot of stress because of the move. And now I have to paint because the room I'm inhabiting is an ugly shade of gray. So, yeah, sorry for the late chapter. Follow, Favorite and Review! They make my day brighter! ^^

-Keep Calm


	14. Chapter 12-Infiltration and Flee

**Chapter 12: Infiltration and Flee**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII Crisis Core. If I did I'd be having a total freak out.**

Keep Calm: Okay, yay chapter 12! :) I've started to regain my inspiration.

Zack: You seem a little tense.

Keep Calm: Well, I'm sort of attaining a busy schedule unfortunately.

Autumn: Are we going to get hurt? *backs away*

Keep Calm: Hmm...I'm not sure yet.

Zack: Uuhhh... *looks around nervously* W-well, here's Chapter 12! Yes, I finally got to say it! *fist pumps*

* * *

**Zack's POV**

Jostling through the busy crowds of Wall Market, I wondered where exactly Don Corneo's place was. Shoot, I should've asked the kid.

"Now what do I do..." I sighed, searching around for someone to ask for directions. But who could I ask? If I did people would probably think I'm a pervert too!

_"And that would totally ruin my reputation, especially with the ladies." _I thought while wincing.

I might...appreciate the female form, but I'm not a pervert. I respect their privacy and only flirt around with them. What Don Corneo does is way past the line.

I wandered around the sector, coming across an inn that seemed a little too focused on...men. Ladies stood on either side of the doors, dressed in bee costumes. Glancing at the sign suddenly it made sense.

It's called Honey Bee Inn.

Which sounded weird, but I figured it was more romantically based. There were some shady people gathered around near the inn, so I decided it would do me some good to ask them.

"Excuse me, have you seen a girl named Lorie?"

They turned to face me. "You mean Corneo's new girl?"

"Uh, yeah her." I replied.

"Oh, she's a beauty." another man smiled.

I clenched my fists. Geez these guys are sick!

"Where's Corneo's place?" I questioned as they looked at me with confused gazes.

"The huge mansion over that way, of course!" one of the guys pointed.

Following their gaze, I merely stole a glance at them. I didn't want to look at them unless I had to at this point.

"Thanks." I ran off in the direction of Corneo's place.

When I reached the mansion I quickly hid out of sight from the guard at the front door.

"Well, obviously I can't go in that way..." I muttered. "So, maybe there's a window or something?"

Going around the side, the best I could find was a grate. Luckily I was able to scoot through. Climbing in I was glad I didn't have to take off my sword from my back. Then I'd be at a big disadvantage.

Now on my hands and knees, moving through the ductworks, I sometimes looked down when there was an opening to try to find Lorie with no luck. Until I heard some of Corneo's goons gossiping.

"Hey, have you seen the new girl?"

"Lorie, was it? Yeah."

"Maybe the Don will let us have her!" His voice sounded incredibly eager.

Ugh, I've never hated anyone so fast before!

"I dunno...she's quite the haul."

I kept myself from both puking and teaching them a lesson.

_"I hate this place."_ I mentally hissed, clenching my jaw.

"Is she still in the dungeon?" one guy with brown hair asked.

"Yup. There's a few girls before her, so she's got some time to kill." the brunette's friend stated.

"Hmm...maybe we can keep her company?" the first perv curled his lips into a twisted smile.

"No can do. Remember? Hands off until she's met the Don." his friend warned him.

The brunette groaned. "Fine."

_"I have to hurry."_ I thought as I started to scuffle past.

* * *

**Aerith's POV**

I sat down to eat with mom and my sister, trying out her cooking for the first time.

The moment the creole chicken pasta entered my mouth, I loved it. I smiled, eating another forkful.

"This is amazing, sis!"

"Yes, it's very delicious dear." Mom beamed.

Autumn stiffened under the praise, but also smiled back. "Oh, thanks. After several fails I finally nailed down the recipe."

I studied her for a moment. Her back is straight and her table manners are proper, just like Mom's and I's, but it almost looks like she's caught between being used to it and forgetting it completely.

"So, you were in Nibelheim?" Mom inquired, causing me to look from her to my sister.

She set down her fork, smiling faintly. "Yeah. I...made quite a few friends, there. I'm really grateful."

I felt a pang of jealousy. The only person I had ever considered a friend was Tseng, and he was doing his best not to capture me.

"Oh? Was one of them this Tifa you mentioned?" Mom asked.

"Yes. She's really awesome, but when it comes to talking about her feelings, she gets an F." Autumn laughed. "We were both major tomboys there. We had a lot of fun..."

That led to more conversations about Nibelheim, and I was very interested to hear about this backwater town. Apparently Autumn has a crush on someone from there as well. I could tell because of how she blushed when she explained that the water tower is a local dating spot.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" I asked teasingly.

Her face got as red as a tomato.

"W-what're you talking about?" she stuttered.

"You know, the guy you have a crush on. Come on, it's so obvious!" I giggled.

"T-there's no guy! Why would there be a guy? I mean I'm perfectly happy single! You know, forever alone! Hahaha..." She laughed nervously, clearly flustered. It was actually really funny and I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"It's not funny!" She pouted, which made me laugh even more.

"Sweetie, just tell us. We're not going to judge you." Mom smiled.

"That's right! So spill. Who is it? I know you and you have pretty high standards to have a crush." I smirked, setting my fork down.

"Er, well...I won't give a name, but...it's someone from Nibelheim, evidently. You figured that out pretty fast," Sis began, blushing as she did so.

I've never seen my sister blush so easily! He must be really handsome.

"It's my best friend. The male one, obviously." Autumn explained, averting her eyes to her food.

"What, did you make a romantic promise under the stars at the water tower or something?" I meant it as a joke, but my sister simply blushed in response.

"Y-yeah, he promised he'd always be there when I'm in a pinch."

"Seriously?" I smiled giddily, nearly squealing.

"But my other friend was there too, so I suppose it wasn't as romantic as it could've been...the funny thing is, I never really told him I would be joining SOLDIER, too. Poor Tifa, I wonder how she is?" My sister sighed, regret shining in her unnatural glowing sapphire eyes.

I think I like her normal dark coffee brown ones instead. They were so much...warmer.

"So you've tried to find him in SOLDIER? How romantic!" This time I did squeal, eagerly clasping my hands together.

"I would like to meet this young man in person someday and see what he's like." Mom said, uncertain if he was all that Autumn says he is. I would love to meet him too. Someone who can get my sister so committed to wanting a relationship like this is worth meeting.

Sis sighed, scratching the back of her head sheepishly. "W-well, we've been able to stay in contact through letters, and I found out it's somewhere from inside Shinra, so it means he's there for sure. I guess he's afraid of what I'll say or something because he hasn't faced me yet. But I'll find him soon enough."

"Oooh I envy you!" I squealed again.

"Haha, I'm not sure if it's something you want to envy. It's getting pretty frustrating, and my partner's attempts at flirting doesn't help either." She groaned.

"What's your partner like?" I asked, curious about this guy again. My sister's brought him up several times, but never mentioned what he looks like, how he acts or even his name.

"He's...well, all in all he's a good guy, but he's also a bit of a player. Which is why I don't think we'd work out if we ever did get together. He joined SOLDIER for innocent and righteous reasons. Basically to become a hero. He, too, doesn't know what Shinra is really like, but I'm not sure if I should tell him or wait until he finds out himself..." Autumn trailed off.

"I don't think he'd believe you even if you did tell him. From what you've told me, he's really loyal to Shinra and to SOLDIER. It might get him confused and conflicted about his loyalties to his job and to his friends." I said.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Anyways, he's a really cheerful and happy-go-lucky guy, but he's serious about his work. He puts in a bunch of extra hours and is proud of what he does. He'll help anyone in need to prove himself, and he doesn't like acting formal. Even if it's the Director of SOLDIER himself he just grins and greets him like he would me. To be honest he's sort of stupid in some ways, but it just makes me laugh. I don't really get mad at him unless he's hitting it off with the first pretty girl he sees. It's so annoying!" She huffed, stabbing at her pasta.

"Do you like him, too?" I asked. It isn't uncommon to like more than one guy, after all.

"NO! No, it isn't like that. He's one of my closest friends, and he's the only one besides my mentor that knows my real identity. I trust him with my life! In my eyes, he's like a brother." Autumn defended, but tinges of pink on her cheeks made me think different.

"Is he good-looking?" I questioned.

"W-well...yes..." Sis reluctantly answered, the pink in her cheeks turning bright red.

"And it seems he has a really good personality. So what's the harm in finding out if you're compatible?" I shrugged. I want her to be happy, not pining for someone who doesn't even want to show himself to her. Maybe it'll help her clear up her feelings.

"What?! Date him?! Aerith, you're crazy!" Autumn exclaimed.

I frowned. "What? Maybe it'll clear things up about how you feel about him. Don't tell me you've never seen him as a guy instead of a friend, family member or comrade?"

"I-I...T-that's...it's...it's complicated!" Sis stuttered.

"What's so complicated about it? Just go on a date and see how you feel about it." I smiled gently.

"Uhhh..." She looked away guiltily.

I raised an eyebrow. "You already went on a date?"

"I lost a bet...and the deal was to get the other to do whatever they want. He wanted to take me on a date, and we sort of...decided on today..." Autumn slowly explained, biting her lower lip.

My eyes widened. "So that's why you're all dressed up?!"

I was gaping, shocked at this new information. Who would have thought my sister was capable of going on a date because of a bet?

"Oh, dear..." Mom seemed surprised, too.

"It just confused me even more! I mean, usually he checks out all the pretty girls when I'm around, but on our date he only looked at...at me..." Sis's voice drifted off as she brought a hand to her forehead.

"I don't know what to do anymore. He's been trying to ask me out for three years, I thought he was just messing around. But now I'm beginning to think it's something serious..." She groaned, rubbing her temples.

"Hmmm...it sounds complicated." I hummed, tapping my chin thoughtfully.

"I said that a few minutes ago! Ugh, I'm so frustrated with myself! Why can't I make up my mind?" Autumn sighed. She looked like she wanted to bang her head against the table.

Repeatedly.

"Maybe if someone just caught his attention and got together with him, I'll be more focused on finding my best friend that keeps avoiding me for some reason."

"I'm pretty sure this best friend you keep mentioning, the one from Nibelheim, you can officially call your crush." I giggled as she turned red again. "And secondly, don't think about it too much. Let your heart decide."

She scoffed. "My heart? I followed my heart eight years ago and look where that got me! No, I need to consider this carefully. I don't want to hurt either of them."

"I don't think that's an option, dear." Mom stated sadly. "One of them will get chosen, and the other won't. If they both truly care about you, then no matter who gets picked, they'll be happy for you."

Autumn stood up, placing her now cleared out plate into the sink. "I think it's time that I leave. I don't want to be caught by the Turks, or not only am I going to lose my career, I'll probably be brought in for questioning or maybe even get arrested for my false identity, posing as a member of SOLDIER and more. It won't be pretty either way."

I sighed. I wanted to spend more time with her, but she was right. If she stays any longer the Turks will catch her.

"Okay. But it's not like you can just stroll out the front door." I pointed out.

"I know. I'm gonna use the backdoor and-"

_Knock. Knock._

We all froze, our breaths catching in our throats.

"Who is it?" Mom called out, acting casual.

"Tseng of the Turks, Mrs. Gainsborough. I have some questions for you." came the deep voice of the Wutaian Turk.

"I'll be right there." She replied, slowly moving towards the door.

I turned to see that my sister was already gone.

Realizing her cup was still on the table, I hurriedly tossed it into the soapy dishwater in the sink and wiped down her spot. I looked around for any other traces of evidence that she visited, but found none.

Smiling proudly, I let out a sigh of relief.

Mom looked back at me. I nodded, reassuring her it was safe.

Then she opened the door.

* * *

**A/N: I finally did Aerith's and Zack's POV's! ^^ Although I'm not entirely sure if I did it accurately. Review, Favorite and Follow! They really do help me write more :D**


End file.
